Keyblade Master of the Dark Realm
by Archer0
Summary: Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light. Rated M simply cause I don't know whether this is going to get gory or not Havn't planned any relationships but that can change XD
1. Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart

_**The keyblade master of the Dark Realm: Chapter 1 Dive to the Heart**_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney, I do however Own my OC Hei yay small blessings and considering he's the main charecter of this frigging story isn't that more important...no it isn't is it but still what ever I'll find a way to go beyond this!

**Synopsis:**  
**_Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light._**

**Author's notes:**

**EDIT: This is just a cleanup of the original version I posted I decided to space out and add in more paragraphs to make it easier to read so for those of you who thought it was a new chapter sorry It's just a cleanup doing this chapter and chapter 2 for this cus chapter 2 was also a mess that's all.**

_Okay so here's my story I got nothing really to say about this other than I wrote this all in the space of about 5 hours because it had been eating at me non-stop I needed an outlet and thought why the hell not. The only thing that annoyed me about this chapter was the time it took to bloody edit the damn thing I spent about 8 hours editing it adding more to it and correcting mistakes, the bane of writing proof reading many a good writer has fallen prey to the beast and been so traumatised they have never recovered but for the sake of the reader I WILL ENDURE! (and a small bit because I'm gonna continue to write this for as long as I can) X(._

_You won't get a visible description of the guy in this chapter you will however in chapter 2 so just relax enjoy the ride for what it's worth please be kind I'm new to this XD (I could've described him when he saw his mural but what's the point in having him describe himself so chapter 2 will have someone else's perspective they are not an OC so if you thought I was gonna just put them in all guns blazing for no reason I don't want to Hei is the only one I had planned and I don't see a reason to add anymore unless I plan on making pairings which I have no experience with and they would seem hollow if I did do them like literally immediate feelings for no apparent reason._

_I'm wondering if I did the fight scenes justice because well i've never been very descriptive to be blunt if you like the story please remember to review tell me the elements you enjoyed of the story and if you had a problem with the story in any way second verse same as the first review just remember to keep the criticism constructive like point out what I can build on and whatnot cus I only have the first 2 chapters kind of planned so Inspiration can come from anywhere for the rest of the story and I'm undecided on whether I wish for my charecter to be an anti-hero or a supporting role in the events of the main game. Also I'm gonna say it now I really don't know how far I'm gonna be able to take this story because for the most part it happens in a point in the story that's basically dead time you have a vague Idea of what happened but other than that nothing but for however long it lasts I thank you the reader for thinking it was worthwhile for you to read in your free time. one more thing before I start I''m not the most punctuation savvy so please give me a little break if you find the sentances seem to drag on anywho on with the story!_

_More notes on the story and some hints at thing's to come at the end._

_EDIT! _

_Yeah i'm gonna be going back over the first two chapters because I'm not satisfied with them so I'll be rewriting them eventually and re-upping them in the new format I started from chapter 3 so if you can survive that long I salute you I'm gonna be busy with this.T_T_

_Hei: Hahahahahahaha serves you right for trying to write in first person perspective the entire way through!_

_Me: You know what just for that you're gonna suffer A LOT throughout this story ^_^_

_Hei: WORTH IT!_

**STORY START:**

I opened my eyes...and all I could see was darkness...I felt weightless as I slowly descended deeper into the abyss.  
Finally after what seemed like forever my descent stopped as I landed lightly on my feet. I gazed around me and still I could see nothing  
but this blackness at least I was comforted in the fact I could move, so with that in mind I gingerly took a step forward. As soon as my foot hit the floor it was enveloped in a blinding navy blue light, I quickly made to shield my eyes from the sudden change in lighting and heard flapping? I slowly opened my eyes and looked around noticing blackened feather's slowly descending to the ground, which once was bare now bore a mural in stained glass. The mural depicted myself in a floating position with my eyes shut and my hands spread apart on a gray and black backdrop with black thorns and flames surrounding the image from the edges of this now visible platform within the darkness.

'Fitting' was the only word that came to mind when I saw this mural, it was then that I heard it, a whisper that rang as clear as day with no  
discernable features to identify itself spoke to me "So much to do, so little time..." it sounded almost sad about this but before i could linger  
on that it continued "Take your time...don't be afraid." afraid? Afraid of what I could only wonder. "The door is still shut" Door? What door? "Now step forward" it paused, almost seeming amused and asked "can you do it?". That got my attention I was not going to be insulted by this thing so with defiance in my mind, I dashed forward instead of a simple step belittle me will it I'll show it what I can do! "Very good you have some spirit!...you will need that in the trials to come..." If it didn't sound amused before it was definitely now how could a whisper even come off as sarcastic was beyond me, although it sounded like there was an underlying tone at the end when it said I would need my spirit.

The androgynous whisper continued and as it spoke pillars of a pristine obsidian arose from the ground"Power sleeps within you..." a black scaled shield with rough sharpened edges appeared on the first pedestal, it filled me with a sense of being safe from all harm while promising to destroy those who would harm me, it then continued "If you give it form..." a staff appeared on the next pedestal the staff seemed to be made of thorns with a black rose adorning it's top it was beautiful in an unnerving way seeming to radiate an inner power 'magic' I thought with distaste"It will give you strength", upon uttering these last words the final weapon appeared it was a rugged blue flamberge with wavy edges meant to tear into enemies flesh and inflict dire wounds it seemed, a smile crept it's way onto my face while staring at the blade"choose well...".

So it appeared it was up to me how this 'power' of mine would manifest...very well then I immediately approached the blade with little care for what the other two could offer me. I was a warrior at heart...I felt magic was a weakness and staring at the rose staff I could only see the fragility in it behind those petals and thorns...and hiding behind a shield was cowardly and made you look weak...even if this particular shield looked badass. With this in mind I lifted the blade from it's pedestal and examined it more throughly it was an ebony black with an almost flame like quality to it"Yes" I spoke in a satisfied manner "This will do.", speaking for what felt like the first time in ages and I had to stifle a chuckle as it was indeed the first time I had spoke since I arrived in this place it all didn't even seem real I had to pinch myself to make sure I could feel pain and that it wasn't just a very vivid dream this was real it was happening and like everything eles I was...powerless to stop it.

The voice then spoke up regarding the blade i now held in my hands "The power of the warrior...A sword of terrible power and destruction...is this the power you seek?" it questioned in a curious voice, no malice or sarcasm this time much to my relief without any doubt I spoke again "Yes!" The sword then burst into ebony flames and dissipated from my grasp I felt a sadness from the loss of the comfortable weight in my hands 'Yet another thing that has left me' I bitterly thought though perhaps it was only a representation of the power I would gain? But before I could complain about it the voice spoke again "Your path is set...now what will you give up in exchange?".

'Figures' I thought everything comes with a price. I approached the staff and picked it up taking care not to catch my hand on the thorns "The power of the Sorcerer...Inner strength...a staff of wonder and ruin...Is this the power you wish to give up?  
without any second thoughts I said "yes" pouring my dislike for the staff into that one simple word. This was greeted with a slight chuckle from the being "You've chosen the power of the warrior...you've given up the power of the Sorcerer...Is this the form you choose?  
I nod and realize after a few seconds it may not be able to see me...my cheeks redening slightly I blurt out "YES!" in a hurried manner to the voice which definitely could hear the embarrassment in my voice "I was begining to think you had not heard me and was about to repeat myself...good to hear you are not deaf boy."

I could hear the humour at my embaressment from it's voice and it caused a tick mark to appear on my head letting my anger get the better of me I spoke "Shut up you disembodied ghost reject!" but my reaction seemed to make it even more amused but it simply said "Watch your step getting down from there if you're not careful you may injure yourself...", As if on cue the pedestal i was standing on seemed to be pulled at an angle into the ground once more throwing me off of it and onto the ground once more.

Before I could chew out the voice however I noticed that the floor was begining to crumble beneath my feet and paniced running towards the edge only for it to crumble forcing me back to the centre once more where I had no choice but to resign myself to my impending drop once more into the abyss.

* * *

Down I fell thinking this the end I closed my eyes waiting for a heavy impact only to land lightly on my back. Confused I opened my eyes and took in the sight of the next mural this one was different from the one before...however it held a scene I was very well acquainted with home. A true smile graced my face as I lay my hand upon the mural gazing at it fondly and remembering those happy times I had only for the smile to fall as I started thinking about...no it's best not to think about it I thought. I balled my hand into a fist hardening my self for whatever else this place had to test me with and heard a familiar and unwelcome voice once more "You've gained the power to fight" these words gave me pause they seemed...proud before I could question the voice a familiar weight could be felt in the palm of my left hand. I looked down to the sight of what I believed was lost to me the flamberge I picked from the pedestal it seemed it wasn't just a representation of my power after all.

I decided I may as well acquaint myself with the blade and took a few clumsy testing swings trying to find a balance with the weight of it. After a couple of minutes of swinging the blade for a while I eventually go used to it's weight and was able to swing it much easier. From there I proceeded to find a form that would fit me switching hands from both hands, to left handed and then to right to see what felt most comfortable to me I found that I was comfortable with all of these methods of holding the blade and came to the decision that I should make a form to suit this. I found a balance in a switching form of strikes starting with the blade in either my left or right hand and switching to double handed and back to a single grip once more.

So taking this into mind I started in a natural stance with my left foot forward and my back foot facing at a 45 degree angle so I could push off of it for either a quick attack or dodge depending on the situation. I held the blade in my left hand with the tip facing the ground I took a diagonal upward slash at an imaginary enemy from the pelvic bone on their right side up to their left shoulder. Then taking a step across while following through on the strike i brought my right hand to the blade and spun round to unleash a powerful diagonal cut from the right shoulder across the body of my imaginary enemy making an x cut across the body finishing up with my right hand now on the blade I made the motions for a thrusting strike forward to impale the enemy, then bringing both hands back to rest on the blade I twisted the blade and drove it outwards in a horizontal slash that would tear apart the enemies chest. Satisfied with the small staple of moves for now that I had quickly strung together my attack pattern being ambidextrous would be quite the advantage in battle so training myself in this manner would help me keep the enemy on their toes and give me an edge in regards to unpredictability.

Satisfied I nodded to myself it was then the voice spoke up "Impressive...alright enough practice time for the real thing there are times you will have to fight" as it said this two beings appeared before me one seemed to phase out of the darkness raising itself from the shadows, it had glowing yellow eyes and two antennae on it's head, claw like hands and seemed to move in a fidgety manner as though it would lash out at a moments notice it's size however was far from intimidating...shadow...fitting name I thought for these things. The next was slightly different in that it seemed to come from nothing it was a creature in a white hooded suit with whip like arms that seemed to flail lazily at it's sides...it came from nothing...I feel nothing from it...whereas the dark creature I felt a hunger for something this seems empty...lacking any substance was all I could think about it and the only thing I could feel for it was pity and returning it to nothing would be a mercy in and of itself. With these thoughts in mind I decided to take the initiative and rushed towards the darker counterpart swinging my blade down in and diagonal two handed strike, however to my chagrin the thing fazed into the floor and scuttled away from me.

Cursing to myself I turned just in time to raise my blade to block one of the whip like appendages of the nothing in front of me, it's whip-like appendage wrapping around my blade I inwardly smirked if it wants to drag me towards it I will oblige. Just as I felt the telling pull I kicked off the ground forward with the extra speed added by it's mistake and made to impale the creature on the tip of the glistening ebony steel. Only to be denied my first kill by it's body bending out of the way! I grit my teeth and pulled my blade luckily it came loose from the whip but at least I heard the satisfying sound of it's whip like appendage tearing from the wavy edge of the blade. But on looking at it again however, I noticed that while the appendage had become mangled it showed no outward sign of feeling pain whatsoever, it was as though it felt nothing at all. No pain or emotion even flickered across it's face it was as though it was indifferent to it's very existance, it was as though it felt...it didn't exist. I then heard the familiar whisper saying one word "Nobodies..." and I knew that was this creatures species.

While my focus was intently on this recently dubbed nobody in front of me I made the mistake of forgetting about the shadow creature...one which I paid for as I felt a slash across my back feeling my blood stain through the back of my clothes I in an enraged state for being stupid enough to forget about an enemy lashed out behind me satisfyingly at last I hit the shadow across it's body. Unfortunately however it was only a shallow cut which caused a small bit of a black ink-like substance to fall from it. Funnily enough it was this creature that hissed in pain showing it at least valued it's existence to some extent even if it seemed to only be driven by instinct. While it was still in pain I decided to follow up with a single handed slash across it's chest severing it's torso in half for it then to burst into black ink and disappear into the darkness.

Learning from my previous mistake I did not dwell or commend myself on my first kill, instead I narrowly managed to avoid it's attack dodging to the side by rolling as the whip of the nobody lashed out where my last spot was. Feeling the sting of my back from when I was blindsided before by the shadow as I rolled to a stop and got up I had to bite back the urge to shout out in pain...I still had one more enemy to deal with. I would be annoying as all hell to deal with this one though as it's whips seemed to extend much further than it's body it seemed to have a reach of about a meter and a half with it's tendrils. I decided to play possum with it by trying to get in close and make it attack to see a possible pattern and get in close enough when it's guard was down from attacking. This unfortunately did not work in the way I wanted it to I managed to get in close but it's tendrils were apparently as quicker on the draw back and managed to lash against my cheek cutting it open I grit my teeth at the stinging sensation and rolled from in front of the nobody behind it clutching the side of my face that had been opened. It was then that I noticed however that in it's haste to attack me again it had managed to tangle itself in it's on rubbery body it would be funny if it weren't for the fact that I was in IMMENSE PAIN right now(at least the adrenaline coursing through my body dulled the pain) and the fact that it couldn't feel anything which made my horizontal slash through it's body a mercy, it's face seeming to only register it was going to disappear in a look of oh before it disappeared into nothing.

Noting that no other monsters were going to appear I sighed and as I felt the adrenaline leave my body I felt the pain of the clawed mark across my back and the cut on my cheek return in full swing once more causing me to drop to my knees trying not to scream out in pain...and failing horribly as a guttural roar escaped my throat. I made a mental note to destroy all shadows and nobodies I came across simply out of principal for their claws and whips bloody hurt! It was then I noticed a green essence from where I had destroyed the enemies flowing towards me at first I was apprehensive and ready to once more take up my sword but when it reached me it felt warm and calming as it passed into my body. I then started to feel the pain in my back and cheek lessening until it was once more non-existent. Disbelief evident on my face I reached my left hand back to feel where the scratch marks had once been and my right hand up to feel my cheek only to feel soft unbroken skin. 'I see it seems that destroying these creatures releases a form of healing magic which can be used to heal oneself in a one time usage, while I have a disdain for magic in general I do not hate healing magic it is only the more flamboyant styles like fire and whatnot which make me feel annoyed they are not that person's own strength at least healing magic can be used for more than just wanton destruction and for menial tasks due to laziness. Healers save lives even sometimes at the cost of their own lives it was one of the many things I had learned from him and I would not forget the look in his eye's as he talked about his respect for healers...no don't think about him it's not going to help you here what's next' I thought.

The outline of a door appeared before me as if it were a ghost and my only companion in this bizarre world spoke up once more "This door can not be made real by using brute force alone...it requires a more subtle approach...here i'll let you find out what to do with these" In a flashing light a chest appeared. Seeing nothing else to do I approached the chest and opened it inside was a potion 'that will come in handy I can't always rely on the magic energies from my vanquished enemies to heal me' I mused. I looked back to the door and noticed the door frame had become real 'so this is the test to open the door opening a chest that seems easy...too easy' I mused next a crate and a barrel appeared and the voice spoke up once more "This one is not so straight forward as the last one...which was a bit too easy to be honest" I couldn't help but agree it was too easy so what would i have to do to get the rest of the door to appear...I decided when in doubt swing your sword around so i broke the barrel only for it to reappear "If it were that easy it wouldn't be a challenge now would it and didn't I say to use your head there are two things there what do you think that means?" the voice taunted me.

I sighed seeing it's point even if it was annoying to hear it and tried to think of a way to do this if destroying one of them doesn't do it how about both at the same time? I walked over to the large crate and pushed it towards the barrel and took a powerful swing that carved through both causing them to collapse upon themselves. This time they did not reform causing me to chuckle I looked through the remains and found that there was another potion within the splintered wood which I gladly picked up 'the more of these I have the better' I thought. Moving towards the door I noted that it was now whole it was a pink door about twice my height and just wide enough to fit me through it. As I drew closer it began to open light seemed to spill out of it and it caused me to cringe it was so bright I had to force myself to move forward shielding my eyes so I wouldn't blind myself as I passed through.

* * *

As I was enveloped by the light I heard my guide speak up once more "Whoa hold on the door won't open just yet, first tell me a bit about yourself." it said and as the light cleared I was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. I looked into the sky and was met by an expanse of blue with white clouds filling it and creating spaces between but what grabbed my attention the most was the sun it was a golden orange colour and felt warm on the skin. I lingered on the sun for a while longer before pulling my eyes away from it "So different from home..." I muttered lowly. I was stood atop a wooden structure which appeared to be built between two tall trees with green leaves and purple tops over the railings I could see crystal blue water 'so that's the so called blue ocean he told me about it looks so warm and inviting' I thought on the opposite side of the wooden walkway I could see an island with sandy brown beaches and waterfalls there was also a shack that seemed to lead up to a walkway which then lead to an island on it's own with a weird shaped tree with star shaped fruit if I had to describe this place I would say it was a paradise filled with warmth the complete opposite of where I came from...and yet staring out at this world I could not say I wanted to live here...or rather I did not feel comfortable being here, as though I was intruding upon sacred ground and was infecting it with my very presence.

At the very least I was happy to hear the same sound I had grown up with it seemed that no matter where you were the sound of the waves was always the same I smiled fondly at that thought. It was then that I noticed I was no longer alone upon the deck three black hooded figures which I had seen before but never interacted with out of fear were standing before me. Sitting on one of the railings made of wood was a tall man who as I approached lowered his hood to reveal his face a spiky red haired man with green eyes and tear marks on his cheeks maybe a year or two older than how I looked faced out towards the ocean I decided to approach him and he surprised me by speaking in an aloof manner talking to me yet never looking at me "What scares you the most?" he asked me with an almost bored tone. This gave me pause 'The voice told me it wanted to learn about me so I might as well tell it' I mused.

Thinking about the question I knew my answer..."Being alone and powerless" 'again' I thought bitterly as I replied to the man in front of me 'I don't want to feel that way again' I mused sadly. He finally turned towards me and looked me in the eye finally changing his facial expression to one of thought "Is being alone really that scary, hmmmm I suppose I can understand the powerless side of it though" he said as though mulling over my answer he then  
smiled in a cheeky manner and tapped his index finger to the side of his head and said "Fine I got it memorized." Then he disappeared into a burst of darkness I was surprised that he could do that so easily and I could no longer sense his presence so he must no longer even be on this world, thus I was left with only two people on the walkway.

The next person I came across was a man not much older than myself by the look of him, as I approached he lowered his hood he had fair hair that seemed all spiked up into the air with a small bit of his fringe being the exception lying down in front of his green eyes he looked at me and then spoke in an uncaring manner "What's most important to you?" he asked as he seemed to be playing with some blue guitar thing. I thought about it and told him "The people who decide to let me into their hearts even knowing where I'm from" I say clenching my fists unconsciously this seems to amuse him and he scoffs and says "Whatever my sitar is way cooler than friends!" he proclaimed disappearing in a burst of darkness I had to laugh at the flamboyance he displayed in that statement how long had it been since I laughed like that, a real laugh not just a chuckle but an honest to goodness laugh.

I then let my gaze wander to the last figure in my mist this one was also a tall person taller than the red head tho and more built it would seem as I approached him he lowered his hood. The man before me had been the one I was most cautious to never approach and always hid from when I was younger, he seemed to radiate power during the few times that I had seen him before. He was the most frequent visitor to my world and seemed to meet the other two there among others on odd occasions. He had long grey hair that went down to a bit past his shoulder blades, he had orange eyes that seemed to bear no emotion other than complete apathy towards everything and his skin was a tan colour.

He then spoke to me in an apathetic and condescending voice"What do you want out of life?" he asked looking down on me. I really disliked this man and I put a little aggravation behind my answer "To be free to go wherever I want and do whatever I want!" after the words left my lips his face seemed to break out into a sneer which set me on edge that wide condescending smile that seemed to say you are nothing to me"That's all well and good but what if you become a puppet trapped and forced to bend for someone else's whims..."His smile grew wider as he said that "what then oh fearless one?" without even waiting for an answer he disappeared in a door of darkness much to my annoyance. Then I heard a familiar whisper "You don't want to be alone and powerless...You cherish The people who decide to let you into their hearts even knowing where you're from...You want to be free to go wherever you want and do whatever you want" it says and then pauses

"Your adventure begins in the dead of night...Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end." I laugh a bit at that and say "Since when has anything ever been easy in my life? If it were to start getting easy now I'd be a little worried" I joked with the voice who gave an amused snort of it's own before continuing "Anyway...The day you will open the door is both near and very far off"As it finishes this statement a flash of bright light occurs before me.

* * *

I blink and then find myself standing once more upon a mural this one depicting both the three from before and nine others whom all have their hoods up in a giant castle. I hear no prompt from the voice so I step forward to the center of the area and towards the light there. As I near it it begins to move and creates a set of stained glass walkways heading towards the next platform. I take off up towards the platform and come to a stop upon reaching it. There is a lot of light located on this mural's central space. I step towards it and the whisper sounds slightly urgent "The closer you get to light the greater your shadow becomes" I look behind me and notice my shadow has become massive.

This doesn't worry me however what worries me is the fact that it starts to bulge out of the ground and morph into a massive black shadow much like the one I fought earlier with a few small differences such as the fact it had tendrils instead of antennae and one glaring difference instead of a full body it's chest had a massive hole in it in the shape of a heart...'A heartless being?' "I thought as I backed away "It's a heartless those without hearts" the voice whispered lowly "But don't be afraid...and don't forget!" the voice sounded almost pleading now. I figured I have no choice so I pointed my blade towards the monstrosity and beckoned it forth "BRING IT ON!" I roared at it not sure where this courage had come from fuck if I even think about that I'm done for. Luckily for me this heartless seemed to be rather slow but I would assume that it would pack quite the punch if I were to be hit by it so best not to put myself in that position.

It then brought it's fist up dark power seeming to form into it before it threw it's fist towards me 'SHIT it's faster than it looks' I cursed inwardly as I barely dodged the fist to see a dark circle form in the floor where it passed through. Thinking now is my chance to attack it I ran forward and jumped onto it's arm but felt a scraping on my leg as I landed causing me to nearly lose my balance and fall off it's arm. Looking back my eye's widened seeing the three of the smaller shadows. I had killed one before but a pack of them I was unsure of, instead of running down to kill them I decided that my main target is more pressing and ran up to the face of the large shadow and swung my ebony blade down onto it's face cutting some of the tentacles it seemed to have for hair off and carving my blade into it's cheek spilling the black ink like substance that seemed to be these creatures blood.

I continued to hack away at it until I noticed it's other arm was about to punch me off it's shoulder so I jumped down before I would end up taking even more damage than a simple scratch that I probably wouldn't be getting up from anytime soon. Upon landing I rolled forward and was heading straight for one of the shadows if i didn't right my roll quickly and brought my blade up to thrust forward coming out of my roll to pierce it through the face. I had no time to waste as the large shadow seemed to be getting ready for something it was kneeling down so I quickly turned and managed to just block an attack from one of the other shadows, unfortunately I was unable to protect my side and got a stinging slash across my leg for my troubles. I pushed the shadow in front of me back with the flat of my blade and ignoring the sting in my leg sent and side kick out that sent the other flying across the mural.

Seeing this as a chance to recuperate i unstoppered one of the potions and used it to heal myself unfortunately this doesn't deal with the fatigue that was starting to catch up with me 'I need to end this soon or I'm just going to be overwhelmed!' I thought panicking before shaking it off and focusing on an incoming projectile of darkness that not seeing a way to dodge swung my blade at in a haphazard attempt, which to my surprise sent it right back at the attacker the giant shadow causing it to stagger a bit but it continued it's barrage of dark shots which after learning they could be redirected shot at the small shadows causing them to burst with the power behind them and cause their healing energies to pass to me I definitely did not want to get hit by that things attack now. It was once more me and the giant alone it then surprised me by firing three shots of darkness at once that homed in on me from three different angles.

I only had time to hit one back before the other two collided with me on either side of my shoulder blades leaving me unable to lift my arms "NO!" I screamed in both pain and horror as I realized that I was now at the mercy of the creature worse yet was that even if I could move my arms it wouldn't matter as my sword broke into shards and disappeared leaving me defenseless "NO!" I shouted again tears springing forth to my eyes as one of my fears was made reality I was powerless...nothing I could do would stop this thing now my arms hung limply at my side as I stared into the abyss waiting for my end to come. The giant then plunged it's arms into the ground causing the entirety of the mural to be engulfed in darkness which I began to sink into. It was then that I began to hear my companions voice throughout this ordeal no longer a whisper 'it' I found was a he "DON'T BE AFRAID!" he sounded so familiar to me and yet, I could not place him funny I was going to die and I wanted more than anything to know who this was I started to chuckle through my tears "I'm pathetic...looks like I won't be seeing you anytime soon father." I whispered. "YOU HOLD THE MIGHTIEST WEAPON OF ALL!" weapon? in case he hadn't noticed that broke I was now waist deep in the darkness it seemed I would be given a slow death, from the waist down I felt nothing small blessings I guess that it would be painless in the end "Don't forget" this wasn't a shout like the others it was in a voice I knew very well.

"You're..." I started to say but the boy cut me off "Remember you will help open the door to the light!" What light I thought as my head was about to be engulfed I let out a small laugh "Dummy how can you expect yourself to open the door when we...no I...am about to die?" of course he didn't answer this time just before the darkness claimed the rest of my head 'I find it funny that I've been talking and arguing with myself and what the hell was I talking about doors, weapons, power the hell? suppose it makes no difference whether I was talking to myself the entire time anymore way to go Hei you really are one of a kind' and then everything went black.

End Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

_Well how was that? This is my first story and I hope you all liked it I only had this chapter and the next one planned out the next one is a chapter which takes place before this chapter think of it as a flashback but from someone else's point of view I had to come up with a way to introduce Hei as more than just an OC I have squeezed him into a time-frame into the story where it is possible for him to exist as not much is known about this point in the kingdom hearts story simply that a certain character spent a number of years which are uncountable due to the nature of said world which I will explain in detail as to how anyone can survive in on my profile. Remember though it's just my interpretation of this world._

_I nearly made a continuity error by putting Roxas in as the second person that questioned Hei so I made a quick judgement call and put in Demyx as how can Roxas exist if Sora hasn't even left the island for his journey yet. XD _

_I could've cut this chapter at any point really due to how long it felt(and was) but I thought this was one event I can't leave on a cliff hanger(even though i did but it was a natural cliff hanger I swear!) til I finish the actual event itself so yeah the dream sequence/dive to the heart is finished thank GOD that was long yeah I know I removed the first time you get swallowed by darkness but felt it necessary as why fear what happened once before have it only happen once and it sticks with you especially when you got something nightmare worthy like darkside looking you dead in the eyes all the way through :D_

_For a while I debated whether or not I wanted to have Hei beat the darkside at the end of the dive but this is a story about the growth of a master not some juggernaut that can beat everything immediately Hei's gonna have to overcome a lot of obstacles not just physical though more on that later...I may have Hei even get a little rematch with the darkside later on in the story as a hurdle he has to overcome as his defeat at it's hands caused a sort of trauma to appear in Hei's psyche even if it wasn't a true battle with a darkside it was still a fight he lost in a humiliating way at least for him. Hei is a proud character it takes a lot for him to get over a mistake or to admit he's wrong about something take his dislike of all things magic bar healing of course but that's simply because he finds it useful oh i'm gonna have fun tortur...I mean knocking his pride down a few pegs yeah that...what no I didn't say I was going to emotionally torture and break him that's just crazy you're crazy (sweats bullets). _

_I've got his Keyblade design vaguely in my head but I can't seem to come up with a name for it it's not oblivion by the way that would be too easy I wanted his to be uniquely dark only thing I havn't got is what his Keychain is anybody wanna suggest names for his keyblade be my guest I'll read your suggestions and pick out the ones i like best maybe put them up on a poll for yee to vote on it's a black flame based keyblade though just so you know think amaterasu naruto (was debating that as a name for the keyblade but thought nah too easy) fans for the flames colour but yea it's not going to burn until it's enemies are ashes where would be the fun in that ;P_

_In case anyone is curious Hei is one year older than the age as Sora was during kingdom hearts 2 and this story starts just a little before the begining of kingdom hearts 1 but not by much Hei's existence won't mess to much with the timeline if he come's across the main characters in the game it will only be in passing but will have an effect on the characters he meet's don't you worry he'll have one hell of an effect on a certain character hell I think i'm gonna make an o-make in the second chapter just for the hell of it and I know the perfect line to use in it hope yee enjoy it when the time comes :D_

_Also If you are confused as to why I made it that the voice in the dive to the heart was himself it's simple it's his heart what are you going to hear in there but your inner most thoughts things you don't think you know but can feel deep down are laid bare in there that's my interpretation anyway. Hope that helps if not I like the idea of the mystery either way possibly even that it's his sleeping power trying to awaken itself and help him realize his potential?_

_For those of you who may point out that Hei has no idea who his father is I'm going to say this his 'father' will be revealed in the coming chapter's so don't fly off the handle based on the synopsis also remember you don't have to be related by blood to be considered family..._

_No doubt you will have all noticed the variation I've given to how the original Dive to the heart happened taking the barebones of it and expanding on it why I used destiny Islands as the back drop for the question area was because I felt like it it may or may not be significant later...I felt that I felt might be a dark realm variation as to why he fought both nobodies and heartless while he was in his dive...he's a true denizen of the dark heartless would be something he would definitely come into contact with and no he's not going to control them he may have the capacity to do it if he wanted but overall he dislikes them and there hungry feral nature he see's them as animals that need to be put down preferably with as much pain as possible :D the nobodies of organisation XIII keep coming to his home every now and then while I never gave a description of his home you've probably guessed it by now. As to why he see's light in his dive remember that even those cloaked in dark have to come into the light at some time some are even drawn to it by fascination alone...if he get's too close however he may get burned...Hei walks a very gray line he follows himself and won't let other's dictate his actions...well not willingly anyway hehehehe_

Hei: "I'm scared somone save me!"

Me : "Shut up you or I'll tell the readers your most painful moment emotionally" :D

Hei: "NOOOOOOO anything but that please!" T_T

Me: "Fair enough...for now...you can't run from it forever though"

Hei: "I can bloody well try!"

Me: "...anywhoo REVIEW PEOPLE and I will see you all in the next chapter(though I really won't I'll just read that a certain number of people read my story and reviewed it and answer back some if not all in either a msg or an acknowledgement in the next chapter XD)!"

Heii: "Don't ignore me!"

Me: "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2: A partner in Darkness

_**The keyblade master of the Dark Realm: Chapter 2 A Partner in the Darkness**_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney, I do however Own my OC Hei and yet this still tells me I don't own the world I've placed him in poor Hei surrounded by people he has nothing in common with bar being fictional...

Hei: I hate you...

Me: I know ^_^

**Synopsis:**  
**_Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light._**

**Authors Notes:**

**EDIT: Okay so I finally went back over this chapter and tidyed it up a bit and found a mistake I made with names in the chapter at a point so I changed that and put in more paragraphs...It's readable it's actually readable rather than the chunk of paragraph that was the original*sniff* :')**

**Anyways not really an update more a thing I had to do cus it was bugging the hell out of me! For those who haven't read the story enjoy or don't either way it's no skin off my back ;)**

_Okay so first chapter went reasonably well I felt, meh if you didn't like it you don't have to continue reading but whatever. This chapter focuses on someone else's perspective and guess what you finally get a description of Hei from this person's perspective. (notice how I try not to spoil what I'm putting in this chapter by saying who it is)_

_anyway's i guess I'll just start this chapter consider this a transition chapter I suppose and a bit of backstory before I get back to Hei._

_Out of curiosity what do yee think should I continue to write in the first person or change it to third person where I can freely say what others think and feel regarding things thoughts? pm or review and let me know but know that I won't be going back and rewriting the first chapter and this one just because of that. It took one whole day to edit that to anything bloody legible seriously if anyone saw the first draft they would've screamed at their monitor and tried to destroy all the grammatical and punctuation errors, or simply claw out their eyes at such a thing...just like this long winded sentence._

_O DEAR LORD I SAY THAT I'M NOT GONNA WRITE A MASSIVE CHAPTER AGAIN AND LOOK WHAT BLOODY HAPPENS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IT'S ALREADY LONGER THAN THE FIRST ONE DAMNIT! :'(_

_For the american's reading this in europe color as you spell it is spelt colour weird init?_

_Well anyways let's see if we can't head on down to the range and hit a few bull's eye's eh?_

_Shout out to my first fan or at least the first person to favourite and follow my story __**shadowmwape**__ glad you enjoyed it._

**STORY START**

As I sat at my computer in the basement of the mansion at the edge of twilight town working tirelessly on my plans to deal with both Xehanorts' heartless and the nobody's within Organisation XIII, my betrayers, a stray thought entered my mind and one of my greatest shames. Why did I use that boy the way that I did all that time ago on those desolate shores...

**Flashback**

_I awoke and shakily tried to push myself off of the ground. It seemed to give and spread between my fingers easily with little effort. It was grainy to the touch and as I took a better look at it I noticed it was like sand. I say like sand as this was definitely not any sand like what I had seen before it was black and lacked any warmth. The complete opposite of the sand one would usually come across being a light brown and warm due to the suns rays. I managed to push myself into a kneeling position and now got a grander view of the world I now found myself in. I was kneeling on a sandy beach of darkness overlooking a vast obsidian ocean. Strewn about the beach were Black rocks with slivers of silver lines running through them and some large rocks which extended from points on the beach to out over the sea and connecting in patterns nearly blocking out the sky. Well if you call even call it a sky it seemed to lack any colour in it other than black no glimmering stars just nothingness bar a sole light that illuminated the area from this worlds 'sun'. However this sun bore no warmth or colour other than just an Icy coolness across this desolate place. This would now become my home it would seem...a world I was thrust into unwillingly by my apprentices I grit my teeth at the thought of the names of those who had betrayed me Even, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus and...Xehanort. I cursed those names that took everything from me my research, my pride even my own name!_

_I do not recall how long I just knelt there unmoving listening to the waves and staring at that cold excuse for a sun. It seemed time had no meaning here in this world as the 'sun' never budged an inch no matter how long I watched it. Another thing of note was that despite me feeling that I had been here for hours though it was impossible to tell, is that I felt no hunger or thirst for anything. It seemed that this world did not require it's inhabitants to sustain themselves, but why? Was there a cost for this or was it simply this worlds personal quirk? While I mulled this over I took notice of a creeping feeling I felt in my heart, it felt like something was trying to inject itself further into my very being. Was this perhaps the darkness trying to claim me as one of it's own in the thought that my seeking vengeance is a worthy cause? Or was the darkness simply trying to consume me as it did my apprentices? I'm more so inclined to believe that it's the latter of the two, it sense's the weakness in my being from my betrayal and how deeply it affected me and is trying to corrupt me even further it would seem. I take from my lab coat a piece of paper and pen and begin penning out a report on such things lest I lose myself to the darkness. I shall use them for now as a sort of diary of my time in this world if only to keep myself sane and if I should truly require them to remind myself of my purpose now...revenge._

* * *

_As I finished penning out the first report and stuffing it and back into my lab coat and closed my eyes in contemplation of what I would do next, I was surprised to hear something I thought I would never hear again. It was the sound of a child's laughter, so carefree and innocent the last thing anyone would expect from a world as cruel and devoid of warmth as this one. I thought at first I was simply imagining things, using my own memories as a form of escape by imagining the smiles and laughter of my people and their warmth once more. But no it turned out I truly was not alone in this wretched place, my heart soared in elation at this thought and as I raised my head I knew this child would be the key to my freedom. _

_Before me just a little ways down the beach was a child running over and back just before the waves. They wore a black coat with white tassels on the front and a zip going from top to bottom with a hood obscuring their visage, only tufts of blood red hair with blackened ends was visible flowing from beneath the hood to a little ways down their chest. It was impossible to tell the gender of the child with the hood obscuring there face but that did not really matter at the moment. What truly drew my attention to the child was that he was not simply running from one point to the next...no they were using the darkness seeming to bend it almost unconsciously jumping into it without any fear whatsoever only to appear a little ways down the beach. Then turning about face to jump into a new corridor they had willed into existence and reappearing back where they began or in a new spot altogether sometimes appearing in the air only to drop down into a new corridor just before they hit the ground. They continued on like this for a while until eventually they seemed to tire of it and sat down unceremoniously on the sand it was then I noticed they wore no shoes as they simply let the water flow forth and touch their toes giggling a little as the waves swished back and forth. I know not for how long I simply watched this child sit there simply whiling away his time. Did he not know where he was? Did he not feel the encroaching darkness trying to infect his very being with it's tainted essence? I felt a deep sense of envy for this child in front of me who simply willed the darkness into action as though it were simply a toy one might find amusing, like playdoh molding it the way they wish and checking the results only to break it down once more and start anew. It was then that a thought entered my mind, if I could use the darkness the way this child did then perhaps I might escape this prison of darkness. Yes I would learn all I could from this child and then cast him off after his purpose had been fulfilled like a used battery, but how to approach them? _

_While I mulled this over I noticed the child had gotten up and was beginning to head towards me, This is my chance I thought excitedly. But the child seemed to notice me and froze mid-step like a deer caught in headlights. It was in this moment I decided to speak and try and break the ice with my soon to be puppet "Hello there my child, how did you come to be in as desolate a place such as this?" I asked with my most disarming grandfatherly smile. The child did not however react favorably to my amicable greeting, instead he seemed to take a step backwards in shock and as if in a form of protection of the child the darkness opened up a corridor and swallowed him. Thinking that my chance was lost I cursed and sighed in defeat, but took one last searching glance around me just to be sure. As it turned out I was in luck he had not as I assumed completely vanished from the area, but instead was hiding behind a rock simply observing me it would seem from a fair distance away. It was as though I were a new animal in his territory and he was simply observing me before he passed any kind of judgement on me. It would have been funny considering our size and age difference, if not for the fact that he controlled the powers of darkness and I had no way of knowing what he could do with them. So I simply decided that for now I would ignore the child, I had no doubts that in time they would come to me simply out of curiosity. All children have that innocent curiosity to learn new things and if he wished to learn from me I would gladly teach him what he wished to know...for a price. Nothing would get in the way of my vengeance upon those who wronged me!_

* * *

_Days passed or was it weeks? Months? Years? Bah it made no difference time did not truly exist in this world and if it did it passed so slowly it went unnoticed so I need not dwell on it. As I whiled away my time on the beach simply writing my reports and thinking about the child and how to deal with his eventual approach, who even now was watching me with his curious gaze. The only time they seemed to not be keeping an eye on me was while they were sleeping, of course they would never sleep anywhere near me or within my sight. Instead choosing to open a corridor of darkness and appear somewhere else on the beach out of my sight. It was at these times that I would write a secondary report in regards to the boy titled: __**The Child of Darkness. **__In this report I detailed my observations of the child while they was awake their mannerisms, powers and reactions to my presence. I hoped that through these reports I would be able to gleam some meaning behind how he used his powers and possibly use them myself. But alas, I could not fathom a way to use these powers myself but I was also still wary myself to using these powers also what if I lost myself in them? Then I would be no better than my own apprentices. It seemed I would need a teacher if I was truly to understand and master the darkness in my heart that had only grown since I had arrived here little by little, I was running out of time I thought as I fell into blissful slumber. _

_Away from the darkness and back to happier times among my people in Radiant Garden, tears rolled down my face as I saw their faces and the beauty of the world I once called home. Only for my people to be consumed by darkness, in their places standing the Heartless and behind them all sneering at me, my apprentices stood with Xehanort at the head taunting me. Telling me how I had failed to protect my world and in trying to learn about darkness in order to save my world I had damned it and countless others. "You are not worthy to be known as Ansem The Wise you are simply an old fool, so in your place I shall take up your name...you won't be needing it where you're going" He then thrust his hand out towards me and I was engulfed in Darkness._

* * *

_I awoke screaming in both sorrow and anger as I remembered how I was simply cast aside and how my world was lost to me, NO not lost taken! I reaffirmed my vow to get vengeance thanking my subconscious for showing me what I was fighting to get out of this world for and felt the darkness in my heart flutter a little at the thought and it receded a little this did not give me the relief I thought it might. In fact it just made me angrier it was as though the darkness was taunting me saying 'I'd like to see you try'._

_It was then as my eyes focused that I noticed the child was the closest he had ever come to me. I had noticed that over the time I had been here he had slowly been edging towards me from rock to rock. It seemed I was correct in my assumption that his curiosity would get the better of them as they stood directly above me. If I had to guess I would say they were about 4 foot 11 inches tall. I could finally make out some of their features from beneath that hood with their close proximity to me. They were young about eleven or twelve by the looks of them but knowing this world and how time seemed to pass slowly they may have been much older. They had emerald green eyes which seemed to twinkle with curiosity and scrutinize me, a slender nose, a mouth that seemed to be curled to the side in thought as though puzzling something together and a squared jawline with a pointed chin. I could not see his ears as they were hidden behind the mess of hair he had how long was it I wondered idly. _

_As though he finally sensed me scrutinizing his features he jumped and seemed to panic looking left and right quickly for somewhere to hide but then seemed to hang his head in defeat it was so comical I had to laugh at the boys predicament as from his facial structure I could at least tell that much. He seemed to shrink unto himself a little at my laughter and then he spoke "HHHH...eeee...heee...hee...llll...heeell...ooooo...heeellllooooo!" it was as though he had never spoke before the words came out harsh and raspy and he seemed unsure of himself but was determined to interact with me. It was then I realized, he was greeting me with the first word I used when I spoke to him all that time ago. Great I cursed inwardly he can't speak...but then again he seemed to understand the inflection behind the words he just used, that spoke of intelligence perhaps I should teach the boy I mused. Nodding to myself I replied "Hello." The boy reacted favorably to my interaction's with him this time and started jumping around shouting out the word in joy trying to familiarize himself with it it seemed "Heelllloooo, Heeellllooooooooo, Heellooooo, Helllloooooo, Helloooo, Hello!" His mood was something I myself even in my years couldn't help but be caught up in as I sat up just watching him while smiling. In the back of my head I knew that this would be a fleeting happiness for the boy but still I may as well let him have it if I was going to leave at the first opportunity that was presented to me._

* * *

_For the next couple of months, well they felt like months at least to me I taught the boy how to speak the language and when he was finally able to form coherent sentences he still had a few hiccups here and there, but it was quite astounding how quickly he picked up the language regardless I felt like a proud parent seeing their child walk for the first time. I had to however squash those feelings for the boy quickly as he was a denizen of darkness and I was originally from the realm of light...but for just a moment I let myself get caught up in those feelings and told him "I'm proud of you Hei." He looked up and shakily pointed at himself "Is that...is that my name?" he asked almost hopefully and with a slightly shaky voice. It was then that I remembered that while I had told him that my name was Ansem, when I asked him his he just stayed quiet I assumed at the time he was just shy, but now I realized the boy had never been given a name or knew what one was until I had told him. It seemed he latched onto that information and was yearning for one of his own but did not want to ask for one so instead hoped in silence to be given one. For a denizen of darkness he didn't particularly come off as evil or dark, in fact he seemed to be the exact opposite he was a paradox of this world a body of darkness with a heart of light._

_ It begged the question as to how he even ended up here in the first place? Realizing that I had been staring for a bit and the boy was fidgeting a little under my gaze, I simply nodded in indication that yes it was the name I had given him...Hei yes it was a fitting name for him, he would be my saving 'Grace' from this world of darkness whether he knew it or not. In reaction to being given a name Hei for the first time I had known him lowered his hood to let his long spiky two toned hair flow down to about his lower back he also had bangs of hair slightly covering his eyes but still being able to see them. I could finally see his features in full view rather than the shadowed features I saw the first day he approached me. I could also see his ears which were slightly pointed to a degree rather than being completely rounded not overly noticeable unless you were looking for that particular trait. _

_Tears sprung forth from Hei's eyes flowing down his face and he smiled at me saying words I thought I'd never hear "Thank you, Ansem...thank you so much!" and hugged me around the waist. I was unsure what to do and was slightly panicked I had never had a child before myself. Well, I did help raise Ienzo but he was a very reserved and quiet child so he pretty much raised himself by reading and asking questions then going off to find the answers himself he was rather studious...if only he hadn't been, then maybe he wouldn't have fallen in with Braig and Xehanort then maybe...no it would do no good to dwell on such things. This very emotive child was something of an enigma to me. I would not have had to deal with back in Radiant Garden I may have come across some on my walks through the city playing and running around almost with a ceaseless amount of energy in them and possibly had some small idle chat with them then buying them Ice cream if I felt in a giving mood...ahh Ice cream how I miss sea salt Ice cream.__But Hei was the first I had to deal with on a daily basis almost round the clock in fact at least with Ienzo I could leave him off with one of my other apprentices with Hei I had no one. _

_"Thank...*hic*...you...*sniffle*...th.." I could have sworn he said something different at the end of that statement but it was muffled by my lab coat and his sniffling so I couldn't be sure I heard him right and I put it to the back of my mind for now. I pat him on the head for a bit to try and calm the child down we would get nowhere until he was calm once more. Eventually he let go of me and took a step back"Could you...could you teach me how to write my name?" he asked with determination that he would learn it there was no trying for this boy, he would do it and that was that he reminded me a bit of myself a bit in my youth. I have him speaking now he understands everything I talk about with him to some measure...I could ask him now to teach me how he uses the darkness...but I suppose I could humor him for a small bit more I thought._

* * *

_For the next couple of months(?) I proceeded to first teach him the alphabet drawing the letters A-Z on the sand. He didn't particularly like how he wouldn't get to learn how to spell his name immediately, that was until I explained that he needed to know these letters off by heart before he would be able to even think about trying to write his name. With that knowledge he seemed to immerse himself in learning with a new found determination. Again I couldn't help but find myself impressed with his learning curve and for a moment I almost imagined Ienzo in Hei's place learning and asking me "Did I do this right Ansem?" I had to shake my head to rid myself of the image. I was brought out of my musings by Hei voicing a similar question "Did I do it right Ansem?" he asked as he showed me his alphabet it was perfect all the letters from A-Z lined up along the shore I nodded "Very good Hei you're a very quick learner" I said in praise._

_The boy seemed to puff out his chest in pride of his accomplishment it was quite funny to be honest and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. I then proceeded to pull a notepad out of my right breast pocket and gave him a pen"Now try and write them down using that pen on the paper the same way you did on the sand with your finger" I encouraged "When you're done come and find me, that is unless you require me to give you demonstration first that is?" I let a little teasing into my voice and raised an eyebrow as I said that to which he growled at me "If I needed your help I would've asked when you gave me these" he said gesturing at the stationary and pen "Now be off with you I need to concentrate." he said. I had to laugh at the seriousness behind his words and left him to fume at me for a bit to go write more in my reports, then I would peruse the reports of my former apprentice Xehanort now known as 'Ansem' to see if I may find any hints as to his plans for the future and how to stop them...I still needed however for Hei to teach me how to harness the powers of darkness. Every moment I spent here I could tell I was becoming softer and the boy was the cause of it all but I could not bring myself to leave yet knowing I had not finished his education...I knew it was an excuse though in my time here I had become fond of the boy, how could I not after spending so much time with him? But no matter how fond of the boy I was I could not forget my mission, I must be free from this accursed world I must return to the Realm of Light! If one boy's happiness was the price to pay for the safety of countless worlds I would gladly pay that price...no matter how much it hurt him...and me._

* * *

_I had finally gotten through teaching him everything I thought a child his age should know about the world's and their rules and how they may even change him physically until he left and so on. I especially made sure to tell him about hunger and thirst to which he looked at me blankly I then told him he would understand if he went to another world he seemed skeptical but nodded nonetheless, I suppose he would have to actually go to a world for it to sink in. Looking at him now I realized that he had grown he was now a strapping lad of around maybe fourteen or so if had I really been here that long? He stood at around 5 foot 4 inches he had grown so much from the child I first met in both mind and body. His hair which I saw no true point in cutting since he told me he could knot it if it got too long...he seemed to like his hair and when I once suggested cutting it he ran off like a shot into a corridor of darkness screaming NOOOOOOOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT! _

_It was so ludicrous that I had to laugh at his reaction I could swear I could hear wails of MY HAIR! at random intervals over the next few days. I did not see him again for another 5 days(?) afterwards and so I spent my time perusing through my reports and trying again to piece together 'Ansem's Reports' if only out of habit now and to pass the time I would take walks along the beach. His face had also matured becoming slightly more angular and mature the baby fat that was there when we first met was no longer present. It was then that Hei asked me a question I had no answer that would satisfy him to "So Ansem what are you going to teach me today?" he asked playfully. I took up a thoughtful pose as I truly was stumped I had covered pretty much everything what more was there that I could teach this boy? Then it hit me it was only a legend but still...even legends have a kernel of truth to them...and even if it were all true perhaps the world has become too peaceful to imagine such fanciful tales of monsters being slain by a mere flick of a man's fingers perhaps we have become weak as a species and..."OW WHAT IN THE NAME SEVEN PRINCESSES WAS THAT FOR!". Hei simply gave me a deadpan stare after punching me in the back of the head"You were doing that thing again where you start thinking about something and then going off on a tangent, if I let you finish that train of thought then we would be here for hours!" he fumed stamping his foot and baring his teeth which had slightly sharper canines/incisors than most problably due to the lack of acidic foods in his diet and whatn..."OWWW DAMNIT HEI!". _

_I then proceeded to teach the little whelp not to interrupt people's thought process's that are far superior to his own by hitting him in the back of the head repeatedly then grabbing him and nuggieing his head I finally stopped when he stopped laughing and started groaning in pain "humph, I was going to tell you a legend passed down from generation to generation but after your little punching fest I don't feel as much inclined to do so!" I ground out knowing that he would latch onto that bit of information in a couple seconds. "I regret nothing!" he groaned out from his position on the floor defiantly"and what's this about a legend?" he asked I could already see his eyes sparkling at the thought he truly was inquisitive if nothing else. I knew I had him hook line and sinker with this one "Well I don't know Hei it was rather rude of you hit me while I was thinking." I feigned sniffling. Hei seemed to fall about himself trying to figure out a way to make things right "I'm really sorry Ansem, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he quickly spoke. Only jokingly I decided I might as well ask what was the harm in it anyway "Well if you really feel sorry about it how about if I tell you the Legend then you will teach me how to use the darkness the way you do." I did not expect him to say "Deal now get with the story telling old man!" This was something I did not expect I had all but given up on the possibility of leaving this place and getting my vengeance but with the thought that I would learn how to control the darkness the darkness in my heart seemed to react for the first time in so long. It was almost as though I could hear it saying 'Yes learn to use me!'._

* * *

_After Hei had settled down in front of me and I had gotten my thought's off of learning to use the corridors of darkness to travel. I began to tell Hei the Legend "In ancient times, there was only one empty world covered in darkness until a mysterious entity called Kingdom Hearts filled it with life and created a perfect world. In this world where everything was at peace, equal, and united, there was only light. But soon people began to fight over this light that they loved so much. Darkness was born within their hearts, and the world was swallowed and destroyed. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguard by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Keyblade War". The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light and thirteen of darkness. And only the real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness, but some small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children, it was this light that helped restore the world. However, the world was not as it once was, as it was now in pieces, several individual worlds of light and thirteen of darkness coinciding with one another and Kingdom Hearts became the heart of all worlds. When the forces of light and darkness each sought the power of Kingdom Hearts to win a conflict called The Keyblade War" I said taking in a breath. _

_Hei he seemed to be mulling something over and then he suddenly spoke up "Well that was rather morbid...were they really that foolish to fight simply over the light was it not all around them, I realise that this is a world of darkness but still could they not simply have shared the light. Or maybe they were influenced by some outside force as you said Kingdom Hearts only filled a world of darkness with light what if the darkness that had only been pushed aside and never left, or rather could not be removed and found a new refuge in the hearts of the people inciting the Keyblade War itself as a form of revenge...but then...OW WHAT THE FUCK ANSEM! OWWWWWW! AND WHAT WAS THAT SECOND ONE FOR!" I calmly leveled a stare at Hei in the eyes and spoke "The first was because unlike me you can't seem to hold the thoughts in your head and it was starting to get annoying,-" 'Is that what it would sound like if I were doing that out loud?' "-Oh and the second was because of your foul use of language I only taught you those words so you would know if someone was insulting you it's not necessary for idle chatter or to reiterate a point!" I took a deep breath and leveled my glare at Hei daring him to say something more who immediately let any protest die at the look in my eyes. _

_I then returned to the legend "However I also hit you as I was not finished telling the story...now where was I ohh yes...the Keyblade...The Keyblade was a weapon fashioned after the weapon that protected Kingdom Hearts the X-Blade pronounced Key Or Kai the pronunciation makes no difference. However unlike the X-Blade which was made of equal parts light and dark the Keyblade was only made of darkness...There is one legend saying that the Keyblade bearer brought chaos and ruin while the other says that the Keyblade bearer saved the world. Just so you know Hei now I am finished." I then took a deep breath and let it out. Hei then spoke up once more inquisitively "Would not the contradicting end of the legend speak of there being more than one key bearer? And if so would that not also hint that it was not the key itself that wrought destruction or saved the world but the wielder of the key? Therefore would the blame not lie with the wielders themselves whether they wish to be the heralds of darkness or light? So in other words the Keyblade would be a tool for the wielder in order to cut out their own path..." _

_I nodded quite proudly at Hei being able to deduce so much from a simple legend but then again he was 'my' student so as much was to be expected I would not have a fool for a student "Those are some quite astute observations Hei including the ones you made before when you interrupted me midway through. But there is one thing you need to take into account when thinking about this story do you know what that is?" I asked leadingly. Hei seemed to think about it for a second "Would you tell me already and stop beating around the bush about it! OW!" Perhaps I was giving the boy too much credit when it came to his intelligence oh well at least he wasn't ignorant...for the most part"You were being an ignorant pup just now so don't give me that glare and think you were justified! As i was saying what you needed to take into account was that it's a legend Hei, most of the time legends are blown out of proportion and the truth get's lost along the way buried under falsehoods and over exaggeration." I told him. Hei immediately piped up at that "However as you said there is truth in every legend so for the most part we can say that There was a war where many lives were lost, the prize in this war was an object or artifact of some kind of light dubbed Kingdom Hearts, A blade known as the X-blade was used to protect this object, knockoffs of the original X-blade known as the keyblade were forged and that the destruction of the X-blade caused a great catastrophe which tore the worlds apart and separated them from each other and the artifact or whatever Kingdom Hearts was became lost." Hei surmised from the legend. If I was not impressed before by his deductions I was even more so now, young Hei would have made an excellent scholar or sage if he had lived anywhere else it seemed. Then again his thirst for knowledge was understandable due to him having nothing to begin with. _

_"I'm glad you were able to read between the lines Hei however I know something in regards to Kingdom Hearts which you do not it is the heart of all world's I know this due to my own research on the matter before I came here..." I was going to say more but I stopped as I realized I was about to start talking about the world I came from with Hei and that in turn would lead to the reason why I came here and then...I needed to get Hei to teach me how to use the corridors of darkness quickly I've already wasted enough time on this world as it is, who knows what my ex-apprentices are up to as we speak! Hei not sensing my inner turmoil seemed to wish to probe the matter further "Your world what was it like? Were the people there nice? Would I have fit in? ...Did...you have any children?" These questions that were completely innocent brought me out of my musings and in my panic I shouted "NO!" Hei seemed to cringe upon hearing the tone of voice I used on him, I had never shouted at him in such a way before, it was enraged but there was also sorrow in it, I quickly made to make amends "I...I'm sorry Hei...I didn't mean to snap at you like that it's just that home is a touchy subject for me I hope you understand I'd rather not talk about it. Can we just go to sleep now it's been a long day and I need to sort some things out in my head and don't forget you promised to teach me how to use the darkness." Hei seemed rather timid as he simply nodded as I lay down as if to go to sleep. A little while later I felt Hei's back against mine staying close for the excess heat I would guess since it wasn't exactly warm in this world and it was a welcome intrusion upon my personal space as it was cold and I was too. I did however notice through my back that he seemed to be shaking a little but I chalked it up to possibly the cold I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_I awoke to the feeling of being slapped awake. I opened my eyes to see a grinning Hei leaning over me "Rise and shine sleepy head we've got a long day ahead of ourselves as even I didn't learn how to use darkness in one day" Hei gloated. It seemed he was back to his usual spirited self so I decided to indulge him a little "Lead on oh great master of darkness, your humble student will work tirelessly to master this new art!" I spoke in a feigned grand voice something that was not lost on Hei who smiled toothily. "Okay so first of all I guess I'm gonna have to tell you that anything you think you know about darkness is bull" this gave me pause did this brat who only seemed to be around for maybe 15 years at the most think he knew more than me! Me a sage who studied darkness for over 30 years in order to try and protect his people! "I'm sorry but I find that very hard to believe" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. _

_Hei not feeling nonplussed about my questioning of his thoughts on darkness continued unhindered "The thing is you seem to believe that darkness is your enemy and that you have to be one hundred percent either light or darkness and that there is no happy medium. Well that's where good old Hei here has the answer, darkness as you said before in your talks to me resides in every beings heart as does light. But did you not ever think that darkness belonged in your heart just as much as light if it was always there? For you to be able to use the darkness you must first come to terms with the fact that it is not your enemy, but at the same time neither is it your friend as it is simply a tool. Darkness is like an acquaintance you meet on the street you neither hate this newcomer or particularly like them but they do exist and you acknowledge their presence and right to exist do you not? Then why shouldn't you deal with the darkness in the same way in trying to reject one or the other you simply cause and inner turmoil which no side can win in the end, you would destroy yourself and blame it on the darkness when in actuality you destroyed your own heart by trying to remove one or the other. You could proabably continue on with just pushing one or the other to the side but that would just cause it to grow resentful and eventually it would resurface in some way that was unnoticable in general." _

_To this radical thinking I could only stare dumbfounded at the boy was it really that simple? Did all I need to do in order to harness the darkness within me was to accept it as a part of myself just as much as my light side and move on. Such a simple solution to a long term problem if only I had thought of this all those years ago when I started my research to try and banish darkness instead I just helped create even more of it. I then asked "So how would I go about accepting the darkness as a part of myself?" I asked to this however Hei replied "I don't know that's up to you I never had a problem like yours being born here in the dark and practically raising myself until you came...I had to come to terms with the opposite Ansem" Hei said gesturing his hands all around him "I had to come to terms with there being light after I met you do you not remember how I reacted when you first made your presence known to me? I was afraid of you there was something other worldly about you and you seemed to shine...I had to gather the courage to even try to interact with you and force myself to move towards you even at the risk of being burned and look at us now." He said gesturing between us "On any other world do you think a being of light could converse with a natural denizen of the dark it would look like a disaster waiting to happen do you not see we balance each other out my darkness balancing your light and vice versa?" _

_It was then that I realized he was right from the time that I started interacting with him to this moment right now I have rarely ever felt that encroaching darkness that threatened to destroy my heart acting up, which if Hei was right was my own misgivings towards darkness causing it to act up in a kind of "Hey I'm not that bad kind" of way. Perhaps misconceptions and falsified fears of the dark gave birth to these misgivings and what was it they say 'Tell someone that they are something for so long and they will eventually begin to believe it themselves?'. This was amazing if only I could have spoke about this or shared it with others but alas until my training in darkness would be complete I would be going nowhere. So I took a deep breath closed my eyes and realized...I had already accepted Hei a denizen of darkness as a friend...why couldn't I simply accept my own darkness if I could accept his I thought? I opened my eyes and looked to Hei who was smiling at me as though he already understood "I've made my peace with my darkness" I said and I truly had I felt lighter as though I had lifted a weight I would not rely on my darkness but neither would I outright deny it. Hei then proceeded to stand up and summoned a dark corridor gesturing towards me and then it "Walk through it" he told me simply._

_ "Why?" I asked truly confused should I not be learning to harness my own darkness and not his? Hei's answer was just the push I needed "If you can walk through someone else's darkness unflinching you'll be able to make your own call it instinctual learning" he said. I stood in front of the dark portal and walked through it. It felt cold much colder than the world outside and it also felt like I was being pulled towards somewhere where this was I had no idea but then again I took a leap of faith with walking into the darkness I may as well see where it wishes to take me and walked out to where the pull was taking me as I exited the portal it closed behind me. Looking around I noticed I was just a little ways down the beach from Hei and could see him waving and clapping in appreciation for what I had done. Yes I had accepted my darkness and was able to pass through someone else's I knew I would be able to do this but still there was one thing that was bothering me. I knew that when I learned how to control these corridors of darkness I would be able to travel to other worlds but it seemed that Hei always planned an entry and an exit point perhaps if he simply entered his darkness but did not plan an exit point, maybe then he would himself be able to travel to the world outside of this place...but he was safe here in this world of darkness I had not come across a single heartless in my entire time of being here perhaps...just perhaps it would be best if I did not bring Hei with me when I left. _

_I can't take care of him if I'm to devote myself to saving the worlds from my ex-apprentices machinations and if he were around me I'd be too worried about him to be able to do what must be done...I...I would have to make him hate me...it was the only way. I couldn't just simply say I'm leaving to go protect the worlds be a good boy and wait until I come back as I'd be far to worried about your well being to do anything else...knowing that boy he'd simply disobey me out of sheer principal, ahh he reminds me so much of myself as a youth it's almost scary perhaps if I had a child he would be just like him...no Hei became my son through more than just simple familial bonds. I gave him everything his language his intellect his name...it stands to reason that I practically adopted the child from the first sentence I said to him "Hello my child" what kind of irony was that I had to laugh and obviously Hei could hear it from over there as he seemed to jump for joy at the thought that I enjoyed the _ride it seemed...I enjoyed a ride Hei yes it was this fleeting happiness we shared together...forgive me for what I'm about to do to you my son. funny that I originally only planned to use you as a stepping stone to get towards my goal now I want to protect you from just what I'm trying to accomplish

**(A/NSong choice: Sideways by Citizen Cope ft. Santanna (if you like I felt it...set the mood))**

_I could feel the dark energies within me buzzing funny how Hei said it took him more than a single day I guess it was because he didn't have a good teacher I steeled my heart for what I was about to do next as I knew it would be heart wrenching to see his reaction I had to make this quick but memorable...oh who am I kidding no matter how I do this he's going to remember it. So I walked back over to Hei and put on the most devious smirk I could muster putting on a dripping voice of sarcasm "Thank you Hei, you've helped me ever so much it only took maybe three years but I managed to get you to finally teach me what I wanted to know!" I said with a sneer plastered on my face. Hei seemed to be at a loss for words his face falling from a carefree smile to one of uncertainty "What?" he asked meekly as if pleading with me for this to be some kind of joke which I would just turn around laugh and say sorry, but I couldn't I can't bring you with me Hei please just stay here and be safe! "I used you Hei!" I barked out in a horrible laugh that seemed easily see through but to Hei...all he would be able to see was the devil. Hei's lips started to quiver and he seemed on the cusp of breaking down in tears "You...you don't mean that...right?" _

_Please don't look at me like that Hei it makes this harder for me than it already is..."Of course I mean it you fool! Did you think I simply taught you language and all that information so we could just sit on this beach forever discussing philosophy among other things? No you fool I wanted freedom from this prison and if I had to befriend you to do it then I would gladly pay the price of a couple years simply for a way out. And now dear Hei because of you I have my way out and you my poor unfortunate friend don't even know how to go to places you havn't already seen well I've been to plenty places in my life so I don't need you anymore goodbye HEI! I shouted as I created a portal just behind me. The dam finally burst for Hei I could see it and having to put on this stony facade as I tore his heart out did not help my feelings of guilt. As I turned around Hei spoke up for the final time in a small voice that I could tell was just barely holding back from cracking even as the tears rolled down his face "Please...please don't...please don't go...don't leave me here all alone...DON'T LEAVE ME FATHER!" He shouted at the end. I was lucky I was facing away from him right now otherwise he would have seen the tears falling from my own eyes I decided to leave him with one last thing..."Don't call me that...what kind of a father leaves their child in the realm of darkness?" One who only wants to protect them I thought inwardly as I walked through the corridor I could hear Hei's wails as he finally gave in to grief and loss...he would not know or hear as I was doing the same._

_I don't know how long I had been traveling through the corridor of darkness but when I came to a stop I was situated outside of a large abandoned two story mansion with wall's with an overgrowth of Ivy surrounding the entirety of the property. Fitting I thought as I looked at the property an abandoned property for one who abandoned their son..._

**END FLASHBACK**

I'm so sorry Hei I thought I don't deserve your forgiveness but this is important and I can't let familial affection get in the way of what I have to do it's to important. If you even somehow manage to make it off those shores if we meet again you won't even recognize me he thought feeling the face wraps across his face and looking at his new attire that he fashioned from the darkness a memento of his time with Hei using the darkness to create his clothes like he heard Hei explain once in passing when I asked about where he got his coat. I put those thoughts aside and steeled myself I have work to do.

**Chapter end**

**Omake: Child of Darkness Report 1:**

_**The child seems to exhibit an almost feral nature,**_

_**They seems to enjoy playing around like any normal child,**_

_**but I must remember they are a Denizen of darkness i cannot simply compare them to a child of light,**_

_**Nevertheless I must unravel the mysteries behind his powers of darkness and use them to return to the realm of light,**_

_**there is only so much I can do from here and none of it involves taking action against my apprentices**_

_**I will be free and this child they will be the catalyst of my freedom,**_

_**Nothing will stand in the way of my Vengeance.**_

**Author's notes**:

Fuck be honest people was that unnecessarily cruel or was it the kind of thing one might see in a good tragedy plus on the upside I rounded off back on the plot line for the games...yay...I feel dirty.

Hei: I...FUCKING...HATE...YOU!

Me: I...know believe me I know :'(

Hei: Then why the hell did you write it I begged you not to tell them and now...now they're gonna feel sorry for me...

Me: How much did you happen to know by the way?

Hei: The bastard used me and then left what more do I need to know?

Me: Fair enough (phew for a minute there I thought he read that)

Well what did you all think of my take on darkness and the keyblade war for the keyblade war I just consulted a wiki for darkness I pulled that outta my ass and just ran with it but seriously it can't all be black and white just look at Axel/Lea, Roxas and Xion for crying out loud not to mention Riku!

Dunno when I'll update this next I just kinda had to get this chapter out of the way I'm not gonna do Hei's perspective on this I may do the aftermath but...yeah I don't want to write this one again especially since this event kind of changed Hei...

Guess I gotta figure out a way to make Hei leave the realm of darkness now then hmmm I know the destination but not the path to choose leave it with me folks I'll see what I can do ;P

For those of you who want to know yeah Hei means grace that's why that line about saving grace was in there look it up if you don't believe me :D

Anyway's read review hate my gut's like Hei it don't matter I'm still gonna write the next chapter WHOOOPPPWHOOOPWHOOOPWHOOOOPWHOOOOPWHHHOOOOOOOOOOPP (on the ground doing that Homer J. Simpson moment you know the one ;) )


	3. Chapter 3: Fight or Flight?

_**The Keyblade master of the Dark Realm: Chapter 3, Freedom?**_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney...yay I always wondered why other authors complained after writing the disclaimer now I know why It's a good stress reliever XD

**Synopsis:**  
**_Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light._**

**Authors** **Notes:**

_Okay since you all seem to not review I'm just gonna go ahead and see how third person works for me just for the hell of it. Who knows it may even work out...this is going to go horribly wrong somehow some way, I just know it...and I wouldn't have it any other way XD_

_Okay gonna go back to writing with Hei this chapter, just did chapter 2 really as a way of letting you the reader know what happened to him. That and I was kind enough to give you ATW's perspective (even though if I were smarter about it I could've simply done Hei's perspective and left ATWs perspective until latter in the story as a kind of emotional bombshell but meh this is my story so I thought I'd do it the opposite way around to keep things fresh, that and now you know why ATW left but Hei does not ain't i so nice :D)_

_In case you're wondering why it took so long for me to update for those of you who care it took over 3 days for me to iron out what I wanted to happen in this chapter that and work, food and all that good stuff in between called living I'm forced to do it ^_^_

_Well enough rambling on with the story YEEEAAAAHHHHH!_

**STORY FRIGGING START!**

Hei jolted awake breathing heavily and caked in the already dried in sweat on his body, which made him feel colder even more than usual. He felt all over his body as though making sure it was all still there. Finally after making sure he was indeed okay, he then took a wary gaze around him in case he was still in that place and this was just another 'test'. Noticing he was once more on the beach of his world he let out the breath he didn't even notice he'd been holding. 'It was all a dream' he thought in relief 'but wait I felt pain how? No that was far to vivid to be a dream...but what was it? What did it mean' "Arghhhhh!" he growled out in frustration pulling at his long hair. It was maddening for him not to be able to understand what that 'dream' no vision meant. Did it mean he would be faced with hardship or some kind of challenge in the future?

He was so flustered by this that he did not notice he was being watched by someone a little way's up the beach. This mystery person wore a black cloak of their own with the hood drawn over their face. They watched Hei with a calculating gaze as though dissecting his very being simply from observing him. 'Curious most curious this one seems to be very at home here and they have a heart!' it was almost incomprehensible for this one to see someone just sit there and while away there time on a beach surrounded by darkness that would consume most anyone else 'So this is the one Xemnas noticed trying to hide from him every time he would come to speak to some of us in private...intriguing' He thought as a malicious smile spread across his face 'One who seems content and at home in darkness with a heart no less! They would make an invaluable test subject!' they ranted inwardly let it be known Vexen was a very eccentric individual even when he had a heart at their core they were a scientist at 'heart'. Deciding it would be best to approach this future test subject in a friendly manner Vexen collected himself pulled down his hood and approached the child.

Hei was brought out of his musings when he heard dull footsteps on the beach and immediately went on guard. He pushed himself up off of the ground stiffly and turned to face this unwelcome 'guest' with his hood obscuring his features...he would not be trusting anyone like he did before anytime soon. If nothing else Hei learned from his mistakes and built on them. Noticing that they were not stopping and were heading straight for him Hei lifted his hand in a halting gesture "That's close enough! Who are you what do you want?" He demanded of the brown haired man with the large mouth set in a grin which seemed to falter slightly at his outburst causing Hei to narrow his eyes at the man.

'Damnit just a little closer and even if being amicable didn't work it wouldn't matter I could have froze him solid and brought him with me without a fuss. Ugh fine I'll talk to him and and see if he'll come with me willingly if not I can always resort to violence what could this boy do anyway?' Vexen mused as he picked his words carefully "Hello my boy, what brought you to such a desolate world as this one?" There kind words said...but why did it feel as if the boy was glaring daggers into him as soon as the words left his mouth?

Hei was now furious those were practically the exact same words as 'He' spoke to him on their first meeting "The last person who said a sentance like that to me used me...and then tossed me away when he was done like a piece of thrash. But at least he was able to hide his malicious intent behind a mask of kindness. You on the other hand couldn't hide that behind even your hood, you reek of darkness and something else...so i'll give you one chance leave now...or else..." Hei saw the flicker of anger before it was smothered once more by that kind facade they were putting up.

'DAMNIT not only was he a denizen of darkness but he could also sense the darkness in others! At least even though he sensed that I'm a nobody he doesn't seem to know how to tell from the feeling of emptiness we give off. I really want this boy now his worthiness as a test subject is more than I could've ever hoped!' If the boy did anything else darkness related Vexen felt he would have an brain orgasm. Trying to salvage the situation Vexen tried to reason with the boy "Come now just because you've had one bad experience with someone doesn't mean that everyone is going to try and hurt you, and I reek of darkness? What of yourself boy can you really call me bad based solely on this?" Vexen said. To his surprise the boy nodded and spoke "You're completely right in that regard, not everyone I meet will be out to get me. In regards to you having darkness that is also true...however you you're different you don't even care if you convince me or not do you?".

'So the boy is perceptive I suppose I should end this farce then...' Vexen started to laugh mirthlessly at the boy "So you figured me out it would seem. Yes I do want something from you boy I want you a child with a heart living in darkness and surviving it's practically unheard of! You will come with me boy and then I will find what makes you tick I will get to your very essence and poke and prod until either you break or I get what I want from you. Either way it doesn't matter if I tell you this or not as soon you'll be in no position to refuse me you'll become my puppet!" Vexen laughed maniacally at the end looking at the boy who if before was simply on edge now he was getting ready to...fight with what?"

Hei knew it, he knew it from the moment he heard the sound of the sand sifting to part for this tainted beings feet, he knew it from the look in his eyes, from how he held himself and definitely from how much darkness this man had not even a glimmer of light to be seen. There was something niggling in the back of Hei's head though about the other thing he sensed...nothing? 'Could he be?...no he couldn't be a nobody he had emotions!' Hei thought filing it away for the future to think about...for now he had to deal with this. 'If I still had the use of my arms in that world I would have still been able to do something...tch no point in thinking about it now I have to concentrate if this is going to work' Hei thought as he got into a ready stance setting his hands apart at his side willing the darkness around him to bend to his will as he'd done only once before in this way.

Vexen was surprised as he felt the surge in darkness from the boy 'Could he be able to use darkness in more than just a sensory ability?' If he could there was no way Vexen would let this boy go no matter what he was priceless in his eyes. His thoughts were proved correct much to his pleasure as he saw four spikes of darkness to appear out of nothing behind the boy above his shoulders spinning maliciously "I'm warning you now only one. Last. Time. LEAVE NOW!" The boy ground out his intent being mimicked by the pointed spikes bulging slightly at his tone and he sent one out at Vexen impaling it in the ground just before him. Oh this boy was not getting away from Vexen now if he wasn't interested in him before hand he was practically drooling at the prospect of this child now "That's quite an ability boy. Let me show you mine!" He shouted summoning up his Ice Bracer and mimicking the boy by summoning four of his own Ice spikes.

'Well fuck' Hei thought it was already hard for him to control even four of his dark spears the ability he gained after 'he' left. He could produce more but the more he produced the less accurate he became. For now four was his maximum he could produce at a time unless he was willing to forgo accuracy and if he did that his maximum was eight and they would simply just look intimidating and sail past his target harmlessly, or worse implode and scatter shards of itself everywhere. Needless to say Hei was in a bit of a bind with this one he needed to get rid of this man but at the same time he needed to get as far away from him as possible he had absolutely no close range abilities as of yet much to his chagrin 'Stupid magic dark spears being the only thing I can do. Why did it have to be magic I learned gaah!' In that same line of thought Hei was also pissed as this man seemed to use Ice magic as his main power again Hei thought 'magic why'd it have to be MAGIC! And he has a weapon damnit!'. Putting up a brave front masking his true discomfort Hei decided 'Fuck it it doesn't matter as long as I survive and he's out of the way who knows perhaps some of them will hit him as he tries to dodge' taking in a deep breath Hei forced himself to summon even more of his dark spears feeling the drain on his mana he knew he'd succeeded in summoning all eight of his dark spears. However as usual he felt the slight fluctuations in power from them 'I hope they don't explode on me...actually that might help give me an edge what if I...' "Hehehehehe".

Vexen narrowed his eyes as he saw even more of those spike things appear behind the boy 'Interesting this boy can summon even more of those blades of darkness it would seem. This may be a little bit fun actually' Vexen mused as he started charging a blizzard spell into his hand. He then in one quick motion shot out his hand sending the blizzard spell towards the hooded boy.

Hei widened his eyes beneath his hood as he was brought out of his musings and quickly dodged to the side. However he did not emerge unscathed from this movement like he thought as when he dodged he had forgotten to take into account Vexen's own spears of ice and was rewarded with a nick to the right side of his thigh for his troubles 'DAMNIT!' Hei cursed inwardly as the wound froze over instantly stopping any and all blood flow immediately. 'At least it was a shallow cut at the very least but now my right side has gone numb'

"Stupid ice mages and their stupid below zero attacks. OI! Creepy fucker I thought you said you wanted me alive!" A tick mark grew on Vexen's head at the audacity of this boy "How dare you you insolent brat for that remark I should kill you! But no freezing you is just a method of keeping you intact see how the ice protects you from dieing? Even if I were to hit you somewhere vital I would be able to control my ice to simply freeze on contact before impaling you through. I wouldn't want to kill my precious specimen just yet..." Vexen spoke darkly with an uncaring look in his eyes.

The way Vexen spoke about him with not so much a flicker of emotion caused Hei to shiver involuntarily though he tried to convince himself it was because of the ice encasing his right side. Hei knew then he would definitely have to use every ability of darkness he knew if he was going to survive this. Luckily or unluckily Hei only had two both of which were more of supporting his dark spears couldn't be used for long periods of time as they relied on both his will and his mana to take form and if he lost concentration for to long or poured to much mana into them they would either dissapear or implode and shower shards everywhere while sucking things within a meter of them in...which was kinda cool if it didn't hurt so damn much. His second ability which was his first ability being able to use dark corridors to travel to places he'd been or seen and Hei knew this place like the back of his hand. So with that in mind Hei summoned a quick corridor of darkness and disappeared into it after firing a couple of his spears at Vexen causing him to dodge he knew exactly where he was going to appear next.

Vexen quickly dodged two spears which weren't as accurate as the first one it seemed but still came close enough to doing him harm to cause him to move. When he had settled he looked to where Hei once was only to be surprised that he was no longer there and be rewarded with a single spear to his right shoulder blade causing him to wince in pain letting out an involuntary grunt "You little bastard how'd you do that one second you were over there the next you're behind m..." It dawned on Vexen then that the boy before him could probably either be one of two cases either he was incredibly fast or..."You can use the corridors of darkness too it would seem" He grunted out as the spear in his shoulder disappeared. Then a thought came to his mind 'Wait if he can use the corridors of darkness. Why is he still here? Could it be?' Vexen had to laugh at the boy "You can't travel between other worlds can you with your corridors of darkness can you boy? Or rather you can't can you? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is too much you don't even know how to use your powers correctly." Vexen laughed wiping a fake tear of mirth from his eye. "Tell you what if you come with me willingly I'll teach you how to use that power of yours properly. Of course you'll still have to go through torturous experiments every other day but it's not that bad really, I'd say you have a 10% chance of mental recovery afterwards, that's way better than the last test subject I had he only had a 1% chance of recovery...So what say you boy will you come with me willingly now?"

Hei looked at this man both enraged and incredulously 'How can he just insult me and tell me I don't know how to use MY powers right and then come right back around and offer for me to come with him willingly to be tortured as if it was the most reasonable offer ever!'. Hei let his face slip into a thoughtful one hiding the true annoyance and hatred he had for this man "Well while that is a generous offer" Hei started causing this sorry excuse for a human being to smile broader as though Hei was about to accept his 'reasonable offer. "I'm afraid I will have to say...Shove your offer up your ass you twisted bastard!" Hei roared at the end flipping the bird at Vexen for added emphasize and firing the rest of his six spears at Vexen pouring mana into them as they veered slightly away from Vexen but close enough for what he had planned.

Not even bothering to dodge the incoming projectiles as he knew they were veering off course Vexen growled at the boy before him "You. Little. SHIT! I try to be reasonable and this is how you treat me I will so enjoy tortur...wait what's that sou-" Vexen didn't get to finish as in a blast of about four out of the six spears which sucked sand and the ice spears up and obscured Vexen from view.

"Take that you arrogant dick. I know how to use my powers the way I want to, I don't need someone who let's their darkness control them teaching me a damn thing. I'll work on what I can do you however won't be experimenting or improving yourself anymore Rest in Pain jackass!" Hei panted out. 'Damn that really took a lot out of me I've got next to no mana left and only four out of six of my spears exploded. I'll need to work on that at least I got rid of creepy over there' Hei thought pumping his fist a little in victory.

"That wasn't very nice boy." said a cold and emotionless voice behind Hei

Hearing that made Hei freeze in place 'nonononononononono NO! Shit I poured nearly everything I had into that last attack how the hell is he okay!' Hei thought frantically as he tried to come up with a plan of action. As he was doing so he felt the numb feeling on the side of his leg start spreading up his thigh and across his body. 'What the fuck! He only hit me once how the hell is he covering me in ice!'

"I'm through playing with you child, no more games you're coming with me. It's funny that you even thought you had a chance. This little fight of ours was over the moment you were hit by my second attack you were mine. I can control my ice no matter where it is even on your own body remember boy, the first attack is always a feint not that it will do you much good to know that now. There's nowhere for you run to now you're trapped here because of your inability to use your dark powers to their full extent perhaps if you had been able to get past that mental block of only going to worlds or places you had seen then maybe you'd have stood a chance. But no matter your new life begins now my precious test subject!" Vexen spoke in a condescending and grand fashion as though Hei had just won a prize.

Hei was slowly losing feeling of the lower half of his body as the ice now encased from his feet up to the lower half of his abdomen. 'Damnit I need to figure out of way out of this quick or I doubt I'll be feeling much of anything in the future never mind thinking! The bastard is going to break my mind if I don't hurry up and think! THINK DAMNIT!' It felt to Hei as though Vexen's darkness was trying to swallow him and make him drown in despair as his body slowly grew colder from the encroaching ice was about up to his chest now in height. 'My arms are still free I can still do something I haven't got much mana left though whatever I do it'll be my chance to get out of this...no my only chance there wouldn't be a second one' It was in this moment that Hei thought of the one thing he could do...'I could go there' Hei thought eyes widening in realization 'But if I'm wrong and it doesn't exist then I'll be...NO it's my only chance my one ray of light in this abysmal place now! It DOES exist and I WILL go there!' Hei thought quelling his feelings of doubt as he could no longer feel the lower half of his body the Ice now encased him from the neck down his arms were still free though so he could still do this "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Hei laughed at the fact that he would soon be far away from this man before him causing him to give Hei a curious look. "You say I can't use my powers right and that I can only go places I've been before well...lucky for me I've seen one other place in my life" 'even if it was in a dream' Hei thought while willing his corridor of darkness into existence letting off one last remark at the priceless look on the jackass before him's face "Go fuck yourself you heartless bastard!" Hei grinned defiantly as he disappeared into the darkness just in time too his hands and eyes were nearly covered in ice.

* * *

Vexen stared for the longest time at the spot his prospective test subject disappeared from with a look of utter disbelief etched on his face 'If anyone from the organisation was around to see this I would either die of embarrassment or turn the viewing party into a dusk simply because I do not fail damnit this was simply a...a miscalculation on my part! Yes a miscalculation I knew not the boys abilities and he used that to his advantage as I underestimated him I will take this into consideration and try once more-' He was brought out of his musings by the sound of slow and deliberate clapping occurring from a little ways behind him was someone sitting on one of the rocks littering the beach. He had spiky wild red hair green eyes and teardrops adorning his cheeks and the biggest smile adorning his face as though he were trying not to burst out laughing at what he had just witnessed. "Axel!" Vexen spoke in a panic somewhat but then this turned to rage "What the hell are you doing here! You know it was my time off from missions and that I can do whatever I want in that time!" Vexen then widened his eyes slightly "How much of that did you just see!" Axel merely brought his hand up to his hair ruffling it slightly before replying "Well that's a fine hello Vexen I'm hurt honestly and here I thought we were friends?" Axel spoke in a almost sorrowful voice but Vexen knew better Axel was somewhat of a trickster among the organisation he was also the most capable of faking his emotions among everyone there, it was perhaps due to who he was before he lost his heart but that didn't particularly matter to Vexen. "'Friends?'" Vexen scoffed "Axel you of course realize none of us within the organisation are friends? We don't have the hearts to care for such a thing we are colleagues working towards the same goal at most but if you disappeared tomorrow I wouldn't care even in the slightest. It's not in us to care Axel you know this why you cling to those memories you had as a person trying to simply emulate the emotions is beyond me and quite frankly it's pathetic." Vexen spoke with disdain Axel was one of the few people Vexen simply couldn't stand in the organisation.

Axel merely smirked at Vexen's little rant "For one who calls me a fool for "faking" my behavior as a real person I could say the same about you Vexen. All you did when you were whole was experiment and find some sort of satisfaction from your findings...and what is it you do now other than missions? Oh yeah I know you do the exact same things as you did back then!" Axel said slamming his hand down into his fist as though coming to an amazing realization before turning his fiery gaze at Vexen once more "Face it Vexen you and everyone else clings to those memories for something other than this emptiness we feel inside as much as I do! Is that not why we're trying to complete Kingdom Hearts in the first place? So we can once again be whole? So don't look down on me just because you can't come to terms with it! Actually being a nobody suits you doesn't it as you didn't seem to have a heart back then when you did all those experiments and you definitely don't have one now from where I'm standing the you before me right now is no different from the you that was once whole...Even" Axel said smugly knowing he would get a rise out of Vexen from the use of his old name.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Vexen shrieked out at Axel shooting off an Ice spike at Axel which was quickly melted when it came close to hitting him with Axel giving a victorious smirk at getting the rise out of Vexen. Vexen was positively seething at Axel at this rate 'How dare he call me by that name and how dare he assume that when I was whole that I didn't doubt myself as I did all those experiments I was a mess! Inside I was literally having a war with myself about whether what I was doing was wrong or right when we did our experiments on the heart on those men, women and children we brought in from the city. I was weak willed enough to let the others coax me into going along with them. But no more I no longer have any feelings of doubt about doing my experiments anymore they are even rather enjoyable to see succeed even the not so successful ones still serve a purpose' Vexen thought darkly. A thought then occurred to Vexen that caused a smirk to spread across his face "You and Saix weren't so high and mighty back when we found you sneaking around the castle all those years ago. You especially weren't so full of yourself when you were screaming strapped to the table for experimentation all those years ago...Lea" Vexen didn't even have time to gloat in victory as in a blur of speed Axel was before him with one of his Eternal Flame Chakrams just inches from slicing through Vexen's neck.

"I should gut you right here for that remark" Axel spoke in a cold and emotionless voice revealing the emptiness that lay beneath all of that aloofness he put up. It was a kind of unwritten rule in the organisation that you didn't mention other members lives before they became nobodys. In fact it was the one time anyone could get an emotion that was real out of anyone in the organisation even if that emotion was anger in most cases. But then Axel let a smirk appear once more on his face as he let his weapon disappear in a burst of flame "But that would be counter productive to why I'm here in the first place." Then he dropped all playing from his face and spoke in a formal tone "Number IV, Vexen, leader has called a meeting for all of the members of the organisation. That is why I am here to cut your free time short, now be a good boy and scurry on back to the castle like a good little soldier" He ended on a light note even if it was a very thinly veiled insult.

Any and all hostility towards Axel ceased at this which showed just how much respect he had for the leader even if Axel was the messenger "Understood I shall return to the castle immediately." Vexen then turned to walk away from where he was into a corridor of darkness he opened a little ways away from himself. "And Axel don't think I'll forget those remarks anytime soon just because you're very efficient doesn't mean that you aren't replaceable."

"Right I got it memorized." Axel said dully. Not being able to resist getting in one more dig on Vexen, Axel piped up once more "Oh yeah you asked me one more question that I forgot to answer. For your little spat with darky over there just a little while ago. I was here the whole time. The kid was rather impressive for a newb at using his darkness I especially liked his little trick shot where he made you think he missed on purpose. You didn't even make it out of that explosion before the first one went off you and I both know it, or is that blood dripping from your leg to the ground from his first shot he got on you into your shoulder?" Axel sniped before disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

Vexen grit his teeth in annoyance "AXEL!" Vexen roared out in annoyance. Finally after calming down Vexen noticed that yes he was in fact injured from the blast earlier small puncture holes lined the lower half of his coat. No doubt this was where the shards of that first dark spear cut into Vexen if the trickles of blood he felt down his left leg were any indication. 'Damn that boy to oblivion!' Vexen cursed inwardly turning thoughtful at the end 'I will find that boy again someday, somehow. I'll get him I swear it on the wounds he inflicted upon my body! Though it looks like I will have to put that on hold for the forseeable future I wonder what the leader wishes to speak to us about?' Vexen mused as he walked through his corridor leaving the once occupied beach empty for the first time in years.

* * *

_Some time later..._

**Location: World That Never Was Seats of the XIII**

Xemnas gazed out across his fellow members of the organisation and let a smirk grace his visage 'Soon all the pieces will fall into place and the game can finally begin all it will take is just the movement of one pawn to set the whole thing into action...but first...' Xemnas then adressed the entire room in a booming voice "Welcome one and all, it is good to see you all here and in one piece. If any of you had been lost I'm afraid it would have set back our plans by years so it is a relief to see you all here. Now before we begin this meeting do any of you have any questions for me?" Xemnas asked knowing full well everyone there had the exact same question 'Ahhh how easily manipulated they all are!' he mused as he saw a hand shoot up in the room.

A pink haired man with long hair that flowed down a little past his shoulder blades with bangs framing his blue eyes raised his hand and asked the question on everyone's mind "Why are we here today what is so important that it required all of us to be in attendance?" the man asked.

Xemnas acknowledged the pinkette with a nod "A good question Marluxia, I have discovered a place lieing in the worlds between that may be of use to us, tell me have any of you heard of castle oblivion?"

**END CHAPTER!**

* * *

O-Make

**Child of Darkness Report No. 2**

_**I'm in luck!**_

_**The child has finally decided that it's safe to approach me,**_

_**unfortunately it seems as though he cannot speak but managed**_

_**to greet me with a 'hello' if I can call it that to which I gave my own hello,**_

_**His reaction was rather comical however as it was like he were celebrating just being given a present at Christmas,**_

_**this brings me one step closer to my goal even if I must teach him to speak first!**_

_**Nothing will keep me from my vengeance!**_

End O-Make

**Author's notes**

_Well how's the new layout looking to you all? I decided to fashion it after a couple of my favourite authors spacing and how they wrote in short paragraphs before changing perspectives good? Bad? Don't care? Drop a review and tell me about it!_

_I can also say that yes even though I said I wouldn't before I will eventually be going back and rewriting chapters one and two they. Are. A. Mess! (structure wise to me anyways) _

_Don't really have much to say really I figured what better way to get Hei to leave than an organisation member showing interest in him and who worse than Vexen eh? Let it be known I'm not fond of that guy his mouth is HUGE and he's got the whole mad scientist vibe going!_

_The day is drawing nearer for Hei to get his keyblade I noticed nobody has been reviewing (it's hard not too XD)to suggest names for a black flamberge like keyblade (I like discord and 'The call of loneliness' at the moment as prospective names leaning more towards the latter) with a cresent moon at the top need an idea of what it looks like? It's gonna be like the crescent moon blade you can get for Auron in FFX cept a wavy blade instead of a straight one and about as long as kingdom key the crossguard for the keyblade is also gonna be stationary black flames and the keychain is a black moon. So yeah that's Hei's keyblade it has an actual blade people it's not a lead pipe it will cut and tear and it's after affect would be black flames just change the after effect of one-winged angel to midnight black and there you go! Oh and keyblades in my story are sentient...well they are sentient anyways since they choose their wielder but you'll get it when we get there!_

_I did it I wrote a shorter chapter yay T_T_

_Also little known fact the spelling mistakes you don't correct before the age of thirteen never go away fully! Food for thought and on that bombshell bye everybody ^_~_


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening part 1

_**The Keyblade master of the Dark Realm: Chapter 3, Freedom?**_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney...yay I always wondered why other authors complained after writing the disclaimer now I know why It's a good stress reliever XD

**Synopsis:**  
**_Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light._**

**Authors** **Notes:**

_Alright peoples how ya today? Good I thought so, even if your not come and try to cheer yourself up with the suffering of others...fictional others that is and how they try to overcome those painful moments. :D (Does that make me a bad person? In the end the answer to that question means nothing so yeah. I'm here to write for my own amusement and if you enjoy what I write yours too :D Hell if you enjoy my ramblings in the authors notes and it helps make your day a little better knowing people have these thoughts running through their heads I'm glad you find my problems amusing...This one is stronger than his problems though so I push past them and like a metaphorical phoenix I rise from the ashes into the light. Even if it's in something as simple as writing, gaming, being with people I care about and just a simple walk outside to take in that fresh air or just sitting down and mulling over how to fix the problems themselves and I've got a lot hmmmmm this is gonna take a while...I'm gonna make some tea this is gonna take a while XD)_

_Christmas is just around the corner and I still haven't got most of my presents in order so...yeah...shitting a brick here people...I need a hug and possibly a day off to go shopping...online shopping it is...WHERE'S THAT FUCKING CODE TO ACTIVATE MY PAY PAL YOU BASTARDS IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WEEKS AGO! Somebodies looking for a beating out there and I will find them and threaten em til they caves and if that don't work fighting's always a good form of stress relief. I tells ya I got the rage to vent and me thinks they can take it right? RIGHT?! *Cough cough* Ahem well now that that's out of the way I think it's time to talk about the actual story I suppose? Well too bad I shoved them to the end of the chapter so as to avoid giving spoilers._

_So with that out of the way I guess it's time to start the story whoop!_

**Story Start**

Hei fell out his corridor of darkness face first and into a coarse grainy substance he was happy for all of two seconds which was the moment he knew that this place actually existed and the moment he fell face first into the sand. He realized he still couldn't move because of the ice that was still encasing most of his body and causing him to freeze his ass off. 'Hate. Magic. So. Much' Hei ranted inwardly since his mouth was still encased in ice and even if it weren't he wasn't stupid enough to try and speak while stuck face first in sand, he'd just end up swallowing the damn stuff and that was not happening to him no sir...not again.

Luckily for Hei since he was no longer even in the same world as the caster of the Icy shell that encased most of his body it was slowly dissolving as it used up the mana that fueled it's existence. Finally after a couple of minutes the ice had melted away revealing a thoroughly drenched but at the same time confused Hei as he turned onto his front leaning on his arms to look down. 'Since when has my coat been this short? I can see my bloody legs sticking out of it more than usual!' Hei thought puzzled. Trying to get to his feet Hei simply kept stumbling about unable to find his center of gravity he simply kept falling back onto the sand "The hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stand up? Why is my coat so short?" He complained rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration 'Is it just me or does my hair feel bushier than usual? And why did my voice sound deeper?'. Taking them away from his face he paused examining them carefully 'When did my hands get so...' Heis eyes widened in shock as he realized what must have happened but he needed confirmation first 'If this is what I think is going on I'm gonna be pissed' He thought as he dragged himself towards the waterfall pool further up towards the Trees with all of the wooden structures around it after failing once more to stand.

As Hei was passing by the cabin on his right that led up to a walkway to the Island with the strange fruit, he decided to use it to pull himself up to his feet. Hei managed to stand shakily and leaning on the cabin he took a few shaky steps forwards to try and get his bearings at first he took steps that were far too short nearly falling over in the process but using the cabin to steady himself 'This is so annoying. I feel like a child learning to walk again and I was a bloody quick learner...even if I was a bit feral at the time and tended to lean into a hunch with my hands on the ground towards the beginning...maybe going back to the start wouldn't be such a bad idea.' Hei mused to himself as he let go of the cabin and took on a slight hunch dropping his hands into the sand and stepping forward with one foot he put forth the opposite hand to steady himself 'Seems some things you never forget how to do' Hei smirked to himself as he quickly found his stride in this way sometimes pushing himself up to stand on his feet slowly he took steps before dropping down onto his hands and taking a few more. Hei kept this up for a couple of minutes until he felt as comfortable taking steps on his feet as he did on all fours then he rose to his feet slowly and when he felt no shakes or anything he took a few steps forwards. When he felt no shaking and that he had the right length between steps for himself he let a smile cross his face 'At least it took about as long to get down as it did before maybe a little longer though considering the shock at not being able to stand. Heh I'll never take you two for granted again' Hei thought as he pat both of his legs.

Hei then turned towards the waterfall and feeling a bit adventurous decided to take a run towards them he stumbled after the first few steps but quickly righted himself before getting into his own stride 'Yeaahhh!' Hei thought in triumph when he found his rhythm once more. He was almost certain now after having to learn to walk again but he had to be sure. So when Hei approached the pool of water beneath the waterfalls and gazed into the water he was still surprised even if he already suspected it to see a familiar face yet at the same time different as he dropped his hood. His hair was definitely more wild than it once was completely covering his ears and extending a little further than before "Maybe Ansem was right when he told me it would eventually get annoying having so much hair maybe I should get it...cut?" Hei said with an involuntary shiver at the memories of his youth and then he berated himself when he realized he had said his name out loud causing his mood to sour. Instead of dwelling on the man he continued to examine himself he had grown a head taller and would probably be around the same height as the guy he met in the dream with the red hair if he were to meet him in person give or take an inch or two. His face had become a bit more masculine and he couldn't really complain about that 'So it's true I have aged...perhaps...perhaps this is one of those rules of the worlds he told me about...so this is my actual physical age huh? Well appart from the whole learning to walk again and my clothes now being quite constricting I can say that my body seems to have caught up with my mind...yeah I can deal with this, besides it won't take much effort on my part to make my clothes bigger they're made from my own darkness after all. The only problem regarding that is that I can't do anything until they're dry' Hei thought as he shivered from the cold he still felt through the damp clothing.

Looking around Hei took note that it seemed to be getting darker out and the sun was nearly set, "It's getting late I should look for somewhere to spend the night" Hei mused aloud so with that in mind he headed towards the tree that was beside the pool in search of shelter for the night picking up a few sticks littering the ground he remembered a few of the drawings Ansem showed him and his explanations on what they were and what they could be used for 'So this is a stick?' Hei thought as he gathered them up heading closer towards the wall which as he got closer to noticed there was a whole between it and the tree. Thinking that there must be a place he could take shelter down there he carried the sticks into the hollow between the tree and wall. There was roots lining the ceiling through the small tunnel which led to an open cave with many carvings in the wall 'Perfect' Hei thought as he took a look around at the many carved drawings finally coming to rest before a carving of two faces one of an apparently very spiky haired individual and the other of a wavy haired girl with a hand and star leading from the boys face to the girls 'What's that supposed to mean? Perhaps the girl means something to the boy or is a really good friend' Hei thought curiously. Hei's eyes were then drawn to a large wooden door with a yellow outline on the inside and a large black keyhole in the center...Why is there a door here? What's this supposed to be?' Hei wondered he then started when he heard a deep voice behind him which caused him to turn and see a brown robed figure "So you have come to see the door as well?" the robed figure asked. Hei glanced once more at the keyhole and then back at the robed figure "What is the door? Where does it lead? I simply was looking for a place to spend the night when I stumbled upon it, and what is this keyhole in the center?"

To say that 'Ansem' was surprised by the boys questioning was an understatement he was dumbfounded. This boy who reeked of darkness, traveled through darkness and discovered the keyhole to this realm in the short period of time he had been here...and yet did not know the importance of his own discovery. It was laughable to him "It seems you too understand nothing. As I told the boy who came before you this world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. However unlike the boy before you, you can understand and control darkness so from one kindred spirit to another I shall give you a warning. Leave this place return to whatever world you came from there is no refuge for you here only the promise of either destruction or loss of life just like the world itself." From the look in the boys eyes after this statement he seemed to understand what the door was simply from 'Ansems' warning.

Hei had a brainwave as he remembered something he had read in one of the reports in 'His' belongings when he was asleep one night. They were a series of reports penned in Ansems name but only the first had his handwriting on it the rest were wrote in a different hand altogether. It was safe to say that an impostor had taken to calling himself Ansem and that they had wrote these reports. They were a perversion of what was written in the first report which was to understand and protect people from the darkness. From the second report onward they seemed to be a descent into a horror story this 'Ansem' detailed in his reports experiments he performed on the people of his world to study the heart. His experiments ranged from injecting darkness into the heart to completely removing the heart but the result was always the same the heart was damaged or completely destroyed so he simply cast the people that were of no use to him anymore away! Later when he decided to put more of these people down where he cast away the others he found the heartless. It seemed he had caused their creation in some way and to top it all off he decided to mass produce them after figuring out how to clone the idea of them! It was something Hei originally had forgotten about back during his excursion in the dreamlike world he problably had filed it away as just a story but it turned out they were real and so was this other 'Ansem'. But what was trully the moment that Hei knew what the door and keyhole represented was when he read the passage about how this 'Ansem' had opened a similar door in his world and in it...was the heart of his world. The heartless as he detailed later would enter the heart and possibly absorb the energy or heart itself and then the world would collapse... Hei took an involuntary step away from the door 'The heart of this world and if what he is suggesting is true then that would mean...' "Where are the heartless? They should be here if what you're suggesting is true why have I not come across any? Hei asked hurriedly

'Ansem' now was rather amused with the boy it seemed he did know more than he once thought...he showed promise but unfortunately he was not the kind of host that 'Ansem' needed. He needed somone who had steeped themselves completely into darkness thinking they could control it when really it was the darkness pulling their strings. This boy was an enigma he accepted his darkness completely from the feel of him and yet also accepted the light in him...no this boy he could not use he was too balanced even if he seemed to favor his darkness a little more than his light. "So it seems you do understand you just had not first hand experience with such things if it took me explaining it vaguely to jog your memory perhaps you had heard it from somewhere but no matter. You still have a chance to leave before this world is lost and I'd advise you still to take it."

Hei gazed at the cloaked figure his eyes showing the inner turmoil he had going on 'I can't go back...not now anyways that Ice mage knows where I live. No I'm stuck here...damnit I can't seem to catch a break can I?' Hei mused grimly. "Unfortunately due to a situation out of my control I cannot leave here and return home, but at the same time I can't go anywhere else as much as it pains me to admit I can't go anywhere I havn't seen once though it has been explained to me that I apparently simply have a mindblock in regards to that problem. You wouldn't be so kind as to tell me what it is that stops me from doing such a thing that seems common sense to other beings of darkness would you?" In reply the hooded figure simply shook it's head as though in amusement "I thought not." Hei sighed

'Ansem' was having a riot with this boy before him 'He can't travel to other worlds he hasn't seen preposterous unless...Oh the poor fool thought he had to make a corridor on the other end as well as his such a simple answer that he didn't need that other corridor and he would be free to go where we willed from the many corridors that would appear with an image of the worlds. It was actually a beautiful sight to behold so many worlds held in frames of darkness with their light spilling through. Of course they would all soon fall prey to the heartless as one by one the keyholes would be found and then they would simply disappear until kingdom hearts would be forced to appear...or until the princesses of heart were gathered together and opened the final keyhole that once sealed would cause it to appear before him either or it mattered not. And then once he would have control over Kingdom Hearts and the true darkness of all worlds.' It gave him goosebumps just thinking about it well if he had the skin to feel these things 'ahh to have a body once more' 'Ansem' thought in reminiscence. "Truly unfortunate for you then it would seem your fate is either to be swallowed along with this world in darkness or to lose your heart to the heartless themselves, pity you would have been very interesting to see grow just a bit more with your power over darkness that seems to only be sprouting and bearing seeds. Farewell boy oh and you asked where the heartless are? Why they've been here the entire time just look at the keyhole before you" 'Ansem' said as he disappeared into a corridor of darkness with a small laugh.

Hei's eyes widened and he quickly turned towards the keyhole in time to see a shadow heartless jump through it "Shit!" Hei cursed yep today was just not his day.

**Chapter End**

**Authors Notes**

**_Minor Spoilers ahead for maybe the next 2 or 3 start_**

_Alright so anyways I'd say most of yee had guessed by now that I had Hei travel to Destiny Islands as his first port of call in his traversal of the worlds in search of...things, yeah...things. He really didn't have much of a reason to leave other than Vexen so I suppose it's time for a little soul searching since he knows he can't go back as Vexen would look for him again there anyways just as a precaution so yeah Hei can't go home for the foreseeable future so he's gonna be a nomadic character. Why did I choose Destiny Islands as his first world...if you have to ask that let me just say what happens to those who lose their worlds they get adopted by another one that is more suited to that person Sora went to Traverse Town, Riku went to Hollow Bastion, It's unknown if Neverland is where Kairi's body really ended up but anyway, where will Hei end up?(I'm not sending him home) Oh and there will be something of an appeasement to his wounded pride...what from? Well what happens to Destiny Islands and what appears there? Yeah that...it's time boys and girls of all ages for REVENGE!_

_For the longest time I was having trouble with deciding on what point Hei would arrive at Destiny Islands. I didn't want to put him there on the first day as nothing particularly important happens there except character introductions. and I didn't want him to land smack damn in the middle of day two so I decided to put him in on the evening of day two as Sora, Riku and Kairi are leaving the Island to head back home. I did this for two reasons, one so he wouldn't have interacted with anyone there as I don't plan on his introduction to Sora and Co. immediately and two because there was someone I wanted Hei to meet... :D_

_As to what happens in this chapter regarding Hei let's just say time didn't forget about him...he just was slightly out of reach where he lived...it passed slowly for him but now it decided to catch up with him...Much to his chagrin. Before you start thinking I can't do that take note that no one other than Hei and ATW spent an indefinite amount of time in that world so even though Hei looked about fourteen he was in fact much older only by a few years but yes he's really around seventeen heading towards eighteen. Why ATW didn't get really any extra baggage of age was because he only spent round three years there and I've had it where time passes at about a quarter the rate it does on the outside world so three years was like three years and 3/4's of a year for him less noticeable ageing than Hei's as he's still going through the most notable changes to his body from the journey from child to adulthood...Plus I thought who's going to take a kid seriously when he starts quiping out random bits of knowledge seriously it looks ridiculous and the people will either not take him seriously or think he looks adorable HAHAHAHAHAHAHa XD(Plus this is my story I can do stuff like make up rules for a world that didn't really have any to begin with that we know of other than it being displaced from time :P)_

_Hei: Did I mention that I hate you?_

_Me: Oh you, you know you really don't mean that hell you owe me your for your very existence :D_

_Hei: I also owe you for my suffering...let me rectify that (summons four dark spears) come here and let me show you just how much I 'appreciate' your 'kindness' :)_

_Me: Now Hei...let's be reasonable...I know it's hard...but you know what they say controversy and adversity creates character right?_

_Hei: ...Noted, now come here so I can give you your Christmas present..._

_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! X( (Starts running away trying to dodge flying spears of death)_

_Hei: :D (in a very happy place)_

_I swear doing stuff like this^ is really fun simply for the fact that I need to let off some of me crazy peoples. Remember don't bottle the crazy it comes out in odd ways if you do ;D_

Well I figured I might as well condense my chapters into manageable chunks because I swear the size I was going at before was a bit long for my tastes. So next chapter is gonna be Hei fighting for his life (It won't be it'll be the chapter after that...prepare for an emotional roller coaster!) against the hoards of heartless once again and of course the Awakening of his keyblade(may or may not occur but you can read on into the next chapter and find out I'm posting it together with this one) he has the potential all he needs is that little push and he's gonna get it whether he likes it or not. :)

Plus now that I think about it the next chapter is gonna be long (It was long but it wasn't a fight scene) T_T. I hate my fight scenes as much as I enjoy thinking up ways to make you the reader feel the sense of urgency that Hei feels while fighting on his own and for the most part thats how He's gonna have to fight...I may or may not add in some temporary allies for him to fight alongside and I'll be giving you all an idea at where Sora is in regards to his own world hopping when the time comes as well we don't really get a time frame for how long it takes sora to do these things seriously it's like he saves the worlds in under a day! (dependent on how fast the player is) (proud mode only kingdom key and starting gear for everyone and it took me getting to lvl 75 to beat the game people and 45 hours (had to grind for those harder bosses and even grinding was dangerous but damn it was one hell of a challenge I recommend anyone to try that in the 1.5 edition it was epic but whatever you do don't give up the shield!)!) Also if at the begining the voice says you begin

So yeah I'm gonna have it be like a couple of weeks or so for Sora to pass from world to world including the space travel which takes a day in and of itself for him. Probably will write a couple of chapters to his and the villains perspective unsure if I want to though what do yee all think let me know if you want to see more like the end of the last chapter where I had the little sniping match between Axel and Vexen and then the Organisation meeting note that during that meeting I never said who was there other than obviously the original members and Marluxia who's to even say that they've been turned to Nobodies yet?

anyway's peace I'm heading off to have myself a cupa tae (irish spelling of tea original isn't it XD tea-t ea-tae :O I see what you did there XD) expect more soon cause let's face it I get bored and I write when I have nothing to read so yeah please fav's write some more I need's the good stuff and you know what I like insanity and mayhem, I don't want to set the world on fire~~~~...I just wanna watch it burn :D

wrote this chapter round christmas so yeah I thought the AN was funny so I left it as was just because I don't feel like changing it.

Got a review you've been itching to write for no reason please feel free it's not like i've been asking for them ^_^*


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening part 2

_**The Keyblade master of the Dark Realm: Chapter 5, Awakening Part 2**_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. It's funny I never really cared until I started writing

**Synopsis:**  
**_Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light._**

**Authors** **Notes:**

_Shit happened with this chapter I swear to fucking whatever looks over the writing world that it hates me because I wrote a somewhat decent part of this chapter. Then disaster struck I didn't realize that I exited out of my browser before saving the bloody thing to the documents. T-T_

_So yeah my chapter was destroyed by myself and my foolish decision to NOT save it before I closed it I blame it on the fact that I had a show I was watching in another tab (The Sleepy Hollow show that's on at the moment ain't bad people and Mison makes the show awesome he's just got an air about him that says yep I can believe he's from that time and his reactions are hillarious) and forgot about this...gah. Anyway's I moved past this and wrote the chapter again because I at least knew what I wanted to happen._

**_Minor Spoiler: If you have not played Birth By Sleep or do not know the story there is a major spoiler in this for a part in the game you Have been warned. _**_So yeah I decided to make Keyblades sentient in my story...they are sentient anyways but I mean actually sentient as in communicating with ya sentient over just I choose you now point me at your next obstacle so we can destroy it with reckless abandon. I figured what with Hei being alone for the most part he would probably go insane from the lack of contact with others hell he's already fragile as it is...you'll read that in this chapter so yeah...so I figured give him something he can talk to, Thence why he can talk to his keyblade. Now I'm not gonna have everyone being able to talk to their Keyblade for the most part Sora (in my story anyway)doesn't realize his is sentient and trying to talk to him or possibly doesn't feel like talking to him since he himself isn't 'truly' it's wielder in the natural way of becoming one that is but yet he is at the same time so it simply goes along with him, confusing? Yes and thats the stories in the games way of actually putting it. Hei's more in need of his talking to him anyway all he's got are his thoughts. Those who would know that Keyblades are sentient more than just I choose you, are Master Xehanort, The late Master Eraqus(Man looked like a samurai and ironically died like one live by the keyblade die by the keyblade like a boss...ironically he was one too so that just makes him even more awesome), Master Yen Sid and to a lesser degree King Mickey (Star Seeker isn't his Keyblade it was given to him by Yen Sid so he'll have learned that a bit by it 'reminding him') I'm gonna have a bit of fun with this. OH and keyblades are not going to be like zanpakutou(I did not spell that right XD) from bleach saying it now they are a completely separate entity to their wielder not another version of them which I'll clarify more in a bit. They choose their wielder based on how similar to each other they are, but are not them that is all. Since no ones given me their opinion on Hei's keyblade I choose a name for it I said it in an authors note a chapter or two back so yeah IT'S ALIVE!_

**_Minor Spoiler End_**

_Wrote a message to a friend today that made him question my sanity...again, meh I just told him he should have expected it after all the random shit I've done but yeah it's kinda cool I can still get to him like that and make him think "This is my Best Friend...What The Fuck?" XD_

_Anyways I'm not sure If i shoulda put this story under tragedy or not cause seriously I did not set out to have this story go down that road but...it actually would be pretty easy to do considering what I've wrote so far. It would be so easy but I'm going to write this story the way it plays out for me, it'll probably get worse before it gets better though._

_Also yeah people in this story swear by the princesses or Kingdom Hearts when shit hit's the fan or just normal cursing...Hei seems to do it a lot :D_

_Hei: ZZZZZzzzzzzz_

_Me: oh thank god he's asleep *pokes with stick*_

_Hei: MrmphzzzzZZZZZZZ...just five more minutes...zzzzzzzz_

_Me: Fair enough roll on the good times or in between times whatever they are I'm gonna write em boom._

**_Story Start_**

Hei rushed towards the door as the heartless disappeared into the Keyhole "No way in hell am I just going to take this world and myself disappearing without a fight you cloaked asshole!" Hei declared as he searched the door for any kind of handle or opening hurriedly.

Hei didn't know how much time he would have before this world would fall or what lay beyond the door exactly but that didn't exactly matter at the moment what did matter was the impending doom he would face if he couldn't open it 'There has to be something a seam in the wall that acts as an opening-' Hei thought as he felt around the edges of the door, but to no avail, 'A hidden handle in the wood-' Hei felt all accros the wooden door hoping for a handle of some kind but again nothing,'-Maybe the Keyhole is big enough for me to...to...fit through?' Hei thought frantically as he tried reaching into the keyhole but was repelled by an unseen force.

"Damnit. Is there really nothing I can do?...NO I will NOT take this lying down! "I!" *THUNK* "Refuse!" *THUNK* "To" *THUNK* "Just!" *THUNK* "Roll over!" *THUNK* "And!" *THUNK* "DISAPPEAR!" *SHINK, SHINK, SHINK, SHINK, THUNK* Hei roared defiantly iterating each word with a punch to the door frame holding his fist in place after the final strike and unconsciously causing four Dark Spears to skewer the door on the four sides of the Keyhole at the final word, shattering shortly after embedding themselves in the wooden door as though their existence was rejected by the world. The repeated strikes to the door caused his knuckles to tear open and blood to trickle down between his fingers and flowing freely down the door.

"Is this all I can do?" Hei asked rhetorically in a humorless laugh as he punched the door again causing further harm to his already damaged hand. "Just fail time and time again? Hei continued battering his fist off the door either not noticing the pain or ignoring it altogether. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU STUPID WORLD, DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT IF YOU GO EVERYONE HERE WILL DISAPPEAR TOO, WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Hei bellowed at the door as he continued to pound away, though his pace was lessening whether this was due to the blood loss, pain in his hand from the beating he was giving it, perhaps his mental and physical exhaustion finally catching up with him or perhaps some unholy combination of all three whatever it was it was taking it's toll.

"Open...the...door" Hei panted out letting his hand open from a fist to lay his palm on the door and resting his forehead on the wood as he caught his breath. "...please" Hei said quietly but the door didn't budge not one inch. This was the straw that broke the floodgates and let the tears fall down Hei's face "Why?" Hei spoke his voice cracking "Why does no one ever listen to...me?" Hei croaked letting his legs buckle and falling to his knees still leaning on the door before him. "First 'HE' leaves me after using me he didn't even listen to me *hic* when I told him what he meant to me..*cough*...the heartless bastard...why didn't I see through him? *hic*" Hei butted his head against the door frame.

"Then *cough, cough* there was that freak with the long hair, *hic* who wanted to experiment...on me *hic* and he didn't even care if he broke my mind...*cough, cough cough*..in the process.!" Hei was finding it harder to get out his words in his crying fit and butted his head off the door frame once again to try and gain back a bit of his composure even if only just to vent a bit more of his sorrow. "And then I only get away just barely due to mere chance of a dream world being real *sob*!" it was becoming harder and harder for Hei to form sentences now.

"And...*breath in, breath out*...finally...when...*hic*...I do...get somewhere else...*cough, cough, cough, hic*..somewhere I though I'd be safe...*cough*..It's more like a nightmare world rather than a dream world...cus yet...*hic sob*...again I can't...*hic, cough*...can't do anything to stop it disappearing. Just like I couldn't...*hic, sob* stop him...from leaving...or him from beating me in a fight...*cough, cough cough*...and I can't...can't even...do anything to save this place!" Hei simply broke down there and then, he couldn't take it, too much had happened to him in such a short time frame. It was a wonder how he managed to hold himself together even up to that point.

He only barely managed to pull himself back together after Ansem left, and that took days maybe weeks to recover(who knew on that beach?), of just staring at where he had disappeared from until his sorrow turned to rage. Every moment he spent with 'Him' was now marred by that final moment of betrayal. They were both the happiest and most horrible moments of his life now bittersweet with a stale aftertaste that never went away because no matter how much Hei tried. No matter how much he wished they didn't happen. No matter how much he hated the man. He still owed him everything, from his words, his knowledge and most importantly his name, his Dark Spears too though that was because his rage at his loss of the mans company took form in the pin point deadly magic.

But after all that the worst thing was...he still thought of him as his father and that's what made it hurt so much more. Hei pieced himself back together again remembering things Ansem told him not to do like swearing and whatnot and decided just in spite, even if it meant nothing to the man to take on these character traits. He became withdrawn mostly because he was alone but he also became wary of other people, which gave way to him hiding whenever the others in the black coats arrived to meet on the shores of his home. His wariness was a form of protection however Hei was pragmatic he was hurt once by letting people in to his life so he wouldn't be doing it again if he could help it.

But loneliness has a way of making people reach out to others because after knowing that there is happiness among the company of others makes being alone forever unbearable...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_ Hei was always alone when he was younger he did not no why nor did he care back then, Hei was simply content with just living day to day why would he not be? It wasn't as though he knew anything else so he just spent his days there learning to move, walk, run and learning to harness and use the darkness that was all around him Hei was satisfied with his existence. _

_Then Ansem came and for the first time in his life Hei was afraid? no it was more than that a whole multitude of emotions flitted through the boys body he could not explain it and it caused him to freeze. He didn't know how to deal with this the man before him seemed to shine with light to Hei at the time and his smile was blinding. Hei unable to deal with any of the emotions in him bolted after the man smiled at him and said 'Hello my child' Hei didn't even realize he could use his voice or that other people existed! So he spent time simply watching the man who seemed to shine it was so inviting to him just to go over and sit down beside him but it was also the most terrifying thing that Hei had ever seen here in the dark. So Hei spent his time trying to get down the first word the man spoke to him in that sentence and working up the courage to move closer to the man that seemed as inviting as he did repelling to the boy. _

_Hei spent days, weeks, months trying to get the sound to come from his mouth. The day he finally managed was a day of celebration for Hei as it was also the day he first spoke to the man who would become his surrogate 'father'. Hei learned from the man quickly it didn't hurt that the man was naturally an encyclopedia of knowledge but Hei of course did not know this at the time. He thought him so much and asked for nothing in return Hei became entranced by the man before him he became his idol someone that could never do any wrong. But that also made it more puzzling for young Hei whenever at night when they would sleep he would hear sobbing from the man beside him and see water falling from the mans eyes. During these times Hei wondered what was wrong was this natural? If it was then why did it only happen to the man and not him it puzzled him._

_So one day he asked the man what it meant when water flowed from ones eyes. As the words left his mouth he felt a lump form in his throat at the look of utter sadness he saw in the mans eyes as he turned towards the sea and just gazed at it for a while. "That is what happens my child when a person becomes so distraught, sad or scared of something or very rarely happiness that your mind cannot take it and your body reacts by causing the 'water' as you called it to flow from their eyes they are called tears child." The man said in a voice that seemed so far away yet he was right there. "So what makes you sad when you sleep?" Hei asked inquisitively wishing he didn't shortly after. "Please child, never bring that up again please. I may tell you one day but as it stands it is too soon and you have learned too little to understand why that happens to me. Perhaps when you are older I will tell you" The man spoke harshly at first but it slowly filtered down to a soft rebuke at the end as his eyes softened.  
_

_The man continued to teach Hei and eventually taught him about families. This struck a chord with the boy but he was afraid to voice it when it was explained how some families didn't have to be related by blood to be considered family adoption he had called it. The question Hei left unspoken was 'Like us?' but he thought that possibly that the man had a family of his own which he asked and was surprised that he didn't but why he'd ask him another time. Did that mean he adopted him? Was he his father? Young Hei thought that wouldn't be so bad if he were. _

_The topic of names was something after Hei was told about He longed for one of his own as he had never thought about it if he were honest before hell he didn't even realize he could have one. The man before him no Ansem as he had told him before looked at the boy quizzically after he brought the topic up he even asked "What is your name child?" Hei looked up at him with a pained look but tried to force a smile onto his face and voice that he had none but to his dismay no words would come out. Though he was saved from having to explain by his father figure when a look of understanding seemed to dawn on his face and he called him by a different title than the one he usually used it was such a strange one also and he was proud of him? 'What is this feeling?' Hei thought to himself as he shakily looked up "Is that...is that my name?" Hei asked both dreading and hoping for the answer to be yes he would have given anything for a name to call his own and the fact that it would be him that gave him it would mean more than anyone would ever know to Hei. Hei waited for what seemed like an eternity to the boy he had never wanted anything more than this in his entire life, no nothing could compare to this. _

_When Ansem nodded his head Hei felt a flutter in his heart for the first time since Hei knew Ansem he lowered his hood his cheeks felt wet for some reason and he was finding it hard to breath "Thank you Ansem...thank you so much!" he said as he ran forward and embraced his father figure around the waist remembering a lesson he was thought about how this was how family, friends and others would show thanks and greet those they hadn't seen in a long time. Hei felt that the feeling was getting worse but it also felt good it made him feel like the light he had seen when Ansem first arrived was within him and it felt soothing, warm and comforting and yet he could not form his next words well 'What is wrong with me why do my cheeks feel damp...are these...tears? Am I crying? So this is what it's like it seems I have been given two gifts today' Hei thought happily as he tried to voice his next words but it was muffled by Ansems coat and his own inability to form coherent sentences "Thank...*hic*...ou...*sniffle*...th..." Hei tried to speak what he felt for this man before him no his father 'Thank you so much father'. _

_From that point onward Hei and his 'father' seemed to grow closer and closer Hei adopting many of the man's own quirks and habits maybe not to the same degree but they were there. There were funny moments and downright hilarious moments, but there was also there serious moments when they would discuss philosophy the worlds and whatnot his father filling him in on the blanks as they went along so he could better adjust to the conversations. Then the day came when Hei was given his choice to apologize to Ansem by teaching him to use his darkness in exchange for the story of the Keyblade war...It was a mistake he would come to regret when he didn't even think about it and said "Deal now get on with the story old man!"_

_It was a very interesting story as well and apparently it was true if what he was told was to be believed. Hei and Ansem debated it long into the night and after having been given a lecture that scared him Hei and Ansem fell asleep but that was the first night Hei cried out of being sad and sorry that he probed about his fathers home. Hei was excited to teach somone how to use their darkness and gave his father a lecture which seemed to shatter his world view the look on his face was priceless. Then he gave his father the test a leap of faith through hei's own darkness and he did it. Hei felt pride that the old coot could push himself through his darkness with a minimal amount of questions purely skeptic and curious and then simply walking forward._

_What happened next shook Hei to his core he couldn't comprehend it. It was as though after he passed through the darkness he understood it fully. Then when he arrived back to where Hei was standing cheering him on hoping to celebrate his father figures successful traversal through the darkness. There was no kindness on his face anymore...his eyes seemed to dance with malicious intent...what was this? What had changed in the man he saw as his father it was as though somone had ripped a sheet that was covering a mirror from view so that the reflection could truly be seen for the first time. Hei did not like the look in his fathers eyes it chilled him to his core, but he held onto the hope that his father was just messing with him._

_"Thank you Hei, you've helped me ever so much it only took maybe three years but I managed to finally get you to teach me what I wanted to know!" What was this Hei's mind was a mess the smile he had on but a short while ago had fallen and was becoming harder to keep up "What?" Hei asked meekly 'Please let this be a joke...please just a joke...I'll give anything just let it be a joke!' Hei thought frantically. But unfortunately even that wish was shattered by his 'father's' next words..._

_"I used you Hei!" His father figure barked out with a laugh laced with malice. Hei thought if there were a devil some incarnation must be possessing his father before him or this was definitely the sickest joke he'd ever been subjected to ever so shakily Hei voiced his doubts "You...you don't mean that...right?" Hei's lips were quivering and he was on the cusp of breaking down in tears. Of course his hopes were dashed once again._

_"Of course I mean it you fool! Did you think I simply taught you language and all that information so we could just sit on this beach forever discussing philosophy among other things? No you fool, I wanted freedom from this prison and if I had to befriend you to do it then i would gladly pay the price of a couple years simply for a way out. And now dear Hei because of you I have my way out and you my poor unfortunate friend don't even know how to go to places you haven't already seen well I've been to plenty of places in my life so I don't need you anymore goodbye HEI!" The man who Hei called his father shouted as he formed a portal of darkness behind him._

_Tears began to flow down Hei's face 'please...no...this has to be a joke...he's not gonna leave...he can't...right?' Hei tried to convince himself futiley that his father wasn't abandoning him as his use came to an end. "Please...please don't...please don't go...don't leave me here all alone...DON T LEAVE ME FATHER!" Hei put all his heart into this statement he didn't care anything about what was just said he could forgive all of that as long as his father stayed with him he didn't care. A small bit of hope rose in Hei's chest when he saw his father stop in his trek towards his portal of darkness._

_"Don't call me that...what kind of father leaves their child in the realm of darkness?" He spoke and with his piece said he walked through the darkness and disappeared leaving Hei as he once was alone. Hei at this point __felt like someone had torn his heart out and with it came the pain and sorrow that he was so curious about once before as tears flowed unending down his face if one were to look at Hei right now the look on his face would say that something in him just broke and he let out a heart wrenching wail as the Dark Corridor ceased to exist._

_Hei himself knew not for how long he mourned the loss of his father in his life his mind seemed to switch off and all that was there was the shell of the boy known as Hei wailing to the darkness in sorrow. All he did know was that when he finally regained control over his senses his voice was gone and all that was coming out of his mouth was a guttural croaking sound that hurt and made his throat feel raw. His tears had long since dried up, he had none left to shed but his eyes were puffy and sore and his once gleaming emerald eyes seemed dull and lifeless. He had nothing left in him, he just felt numb, still sad yes. But numbed to it as though it were miles away perhaps none of that even happened perhaps he imagined the whole thing that Ansem was a figment of his imagination and that he had simply become fed up of being alone._

_This thought process died as soon as he realized he was still looking at the last place that Ansem had left. Lying in the sand was a series of papers that Hei knew well they were the reports wrote by the 'fake Ansem'. Seeing those pages lying there in the sand caused a new emotion to stir within Hei it was something he had never felt before it was all encompassing and threatened to consume him. It filled his lifeless eyes with a fiery passion, it filled Hei with rage. Pure unadulterated rage so Hei simply not caring what would happen summoned a Dark Corridor to swallow the reports unlike any other time Hei did not open another corridor as an exit he instead closed the corridor once they were swallowed 'Follow that man and leave me in peace I have no want for reminders of the man who used me! Perhaps he had wrote those reports but decided that to hide this fact he would write them in a different hand than his own to conceal this fact. Disappear into Oblivion just like that man you despicable account. I hate you Ansem! I! HATE! YOU!' Hei mentally cursed the man he once called Father._

_His darkness seemed to stir within him in regards to his out of character negative emotions and seemed to flow out of Hei with the aid of some unseen force but whatever it was it felt like it was draining him of something 'Magic?' Hei thought in both fascination and disdain his curiosity bringing him out of his rage. It was something he associated with him remembering that 'He' had given him an example of magic of the different elements showing him small scale magic such as Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Gravity, Reflect and time magic. He had claimed he could not do it on a larger scale as it was beyond him and he didn't particularly enjoy using magic to begin with. Hei could agree with the man reluctantly on that part he did not particularly enjoy the pull on his energy that he was feeling from the darkness but it seemed to coalesce into the form of a pristine ebony spike or spear...'Dark Spears' Hei thought idly as he examined the spear itself. _

_He then proceeded to pour out more of his new found prowess in the arcane arts and managed to create up to eight spears finding that he could not make more than that number at a time. But his control seemed to be wavering slightly in a practicing motion Hei thought about willing them forward to shoot towards the sand in front of him 'Probably won't even wor-' that train of thought ended as soon as it began as the Dark Spears whirled through the air and impaled themselves in the sand not directly where Hei wanted them to go but in and around...'All but that last one came close to my target spot hmmmm they seem to bend to my will...but they aren't very accurate when I feel this fluctuating flow of power okay lets test it with less it's not like I have anything better to do' Hei thought as again and again he reduced the amount of spears he summoned testing his accuracy. In the end Hei found that he could perfectly control up to four of his Dark Spears but if he tried to summon anymore the accuracy of his shots would decrease and if he summoned all eight they could go anywhere._

_'Okay I've summoned multiple and less now I wonder what happens if I summon one and then pump a lot of mana into it? Perhaps the spear becomes stronger or faster or something.' Hei thought as he set to work on doing just that. The resulting implosion just above Hei's left shoulder blade caused him to yell out in pain and Hei cursed the spear he willed his magic to stop and the burning sensation ceased but the pain he felt from the blast did not go away as it was a physical wound. Hei felt his arm was damp beneath his coat and lifted up the sleeve to his shoulder. It was not a pretty sight his once pristine skin was now marred by multiple punctures of varying sizes and shapes the worst being a diamond shaped one located on his shoulder that seemed to have taken a chunk of skin with it. Hei watched in morbid fascination as his blood flowed down his arm and onto the sand bringing colour to this darkened land even if it was of the darker variety. Despite the pain the irony of him bringing colour to this place was not lost on him as at this very moment he felt as dark as the sands themselves on this desolate world so he laughed though it was not bright and cheery like it once was, it was bitter and self depreciating it was the kind of laugh you'd hear from one who hated themselves...and the ones who've wronged them._

* * *

Hei allowed the wound he received that day to scar he did not treat it much bar washing it with the salt water to disinfect it every couple of hours it stung, yes but it was a necessary evil in his eyes. Hei spent a long time alone on that beach just as he once did all those years ago, however he was no longer the same young foolish innocent child he was back then. Certain lessons 'He' thought him were of use to Hei in that regard his knowledge as he regarded it was nothing to snuff at. As 'He' had put it his mind was leagues ahead of children his age and even some adults in regards to problem solving and complex thought processes 'Little good it does me here though' Hei mused bitterly again cursing the man who taught him the true meaning of loneliness. For it wasn't until he had left that Hei realized how lonely his life truly was up to that point. But on the other hand he gained so much in exchange for just that a name, a language, knowledge and even the ability to use magic 'I'm not going to be trying to use that again anytime soon though...' Hei mused idly stroking his scarred shoulder.

But on the other hand what he was given was not enough to make up for the companionship that he gained through the process. 'What's the point in all of this knowledge if there's no one around to share it with...or debate...or...be around.' Hei sadly shook his head there was no point thinking about that he would continue to live and think and debate with himself if there was no one to do it with. And so Hei spent an immeasurable amount of time thinking, sleeping getting up, exercising, thinking, feeling sorry for himself, sleeping, exercising, Cursing 'Him' over and over he repeated these things he did them so much that he simply got into a routine of it. There was no point in any of it to Hei but he felt it would be better than doing nothing. He debated trying to leave the world a couple of times but of course he knew he couldn't he'd never been anywhere else and even if he did get there what would he do try and talk to people again? No to Hei they would probably either see him as a freak or like 'Him' want to use him for his knowledge on darkness. This did not stop Hei from thinking about making friends however but he would try and limit the idea of such fanciful dreams he was alone...no one cared...it was peaceful...and it felt horrible.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hei still leaning against the door quietly sobbing to himself spoke up one last time "Help...*Sniffle*...I can't...*Sob*...I just can't...*cough*...I can't do this alone...*Hic*...please...anyone...help me...please...I...don't want to...be alone...*hic, sob*...anymore" Hei quietly prayed to anyone, anything that would hear him.

And then it happened. Hei felt something stir within him, no not within it was as though something was reaching out to him as though it felt the desperation and lonliness that dwelled within him as well as the anger, hate, malice and...longing for the one who left him and completely accepted him for who he was. It was not his darkness and it was not his light that was reaching out to him, it was something completely different and to Hei it felt similar to himself in some way so he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of familiarity trying to discern whether it was a being of malicious intent Hei was desperate but he was not a fool.

What he found though surprised him there was absolutely no ill intent towards him...in fact it was the opposite. It felt like it needed him...as though without him it just wouldn't be able to carry on any longer. That struck a chord with Hei so deep that he opened his heart to whatever this entity may be and reached out towards his fellow kindred spirit.

Then it spoke to him and him alone 'Hei!' that one word was laced with so much relief and sorrow and a need for someone, no not someone just him that Hei felt ashamed that he even doubted this entity for one moment. The entity's voice or rather thoughts were soft and soothing with happiness and yet at the same time there was a melancholy there that it could not hide. It was a different kind of voice than what Hei himself was used to with 'Him' it seemed maternal in nature was this entity perhaps of the female classification? 'Hei?' the entity spoke once more to Hei but this time it seemed unsure as though even though he had let it in that he might reject it or possibly that Hei would not acknowledge it that thought caused Hei to clench his hands once more 'Wait...am I holding something?' Hei thought but put it aside for now to focus on the entity.

'Hello?' Hei thought tentatively and was immediately blown away by the amount of joy and relief emanating from the entity 'HEI!' It was so surprising for Hei for anyone to feel such things for him that Hei knew he could never be without this being no more than it could be without him. 'Yes that's my name...may I ask what's yours?' Hei asked with a bit of a light hearted tint to his thoughts as this beings mood seemed to be quite infectious. 'My...name? You want to know my name? Really? Um...ok yeah I can do that. My name is "The Call of Loneliness" and I have chosen you Hei, to be my master...are you okay with that?"

Hei was thinking that it was a strange name but at the same time it was this girl's(?) name and while he did not agree with everything 'He' said there was one thing he spoke of almost fearfully. 'Never anger, insult or make sad on purpose one of the opposite sex they have a strange way of getting even that both astounds and terrifys me...beware Hei...beware!' It was the funniest thing he had ever seen at the time the man he respected like no other being brought to begging Hei not to do it if only for Hei's own sanity it seemed. Now it seemed the most honest moment that the man had ever been with him no one could feign that much genuine fear and respect for one thing.

'Um...hello? Hei? Worlds to Hei! You there? Hmmm seems I'm being ignored...Noooooooo!' The girl wailed comically in Hei's head. 'Huh? What? Oh sorry got lost in thought there for a second. So you called yourself "The Call of Loneliness" that's a mouthful hm...mind if I call you Callie for short?' Hei probed thinking that it sounded a lot brighter and seemed to suit this entity besides who wanted to be reminded of being alone. 'Yeah...you can call me that I don't mind Hei.' he felt a content hum resound through his right hand and up through his body and swore that if he could see this girls smile it would be radiant right now. 'Seriously am I holding something?'

'Yep! Me!' Callie thought contently to her new master. This caused Hei to open his eyes for the first time since he closed them and look down to his right hand "Woah..." Hei's words caught in his throat as his eyes gazed upon what lay in his hand. Lying in his palm was a blade much like the one in his dream, however there were many definite differences. For one the curved flamberge style blade was longer and at the top lay an extension from the pristine ebony steel it was a crescent moon shape that for some reason made him think it looked like a key beyond it's obvious blade quality. It's hilt was a adorned with theimage of black flames coming down around the handle in a guard and at the very end of the hilt lay a keychain with a black full moon. 'I am The Call of Loneliness Hei and I am your Keyblade'

**Chapter End**

**Authors Notes**

It'll be a bit before I upload the next chapter want to get down all the specifices before I write it and also HAPPY NEW YEAR DEAR READERS!

and shoutout to Venjess thanks for the review and welcome to the magical world of my head tis crazy up here but somehow I get by XD

Yeah yeah I know no fighting yet but I decided to get the whole Hei's perspective on Ansem thing out of the way figured the sooner I did that the better gah I AM NEVER WRITING THAT DAMN SERIES OF EVENTS AGAIN YOU HEAR ME DAMN IT! NEVER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA.

(On an unrelated not I nearly did a repeat of what happened last time where I accidentally destroyed my work on this chapter fortunately when I clicked backspace all of it was still here I gotta back this stuff up in the future or I'll give myself a heart attack) Upside I now own three things in this story, Hei, Callie and wherever I take the story itself but not what it is based on Boom BD

*phew* anyways so yeah Hei got his Keyblade woo. Reason it's a girl? Simple because Hei needed a maternal figure in his life and he never had one also I didn't want to write the kid being mopey all the time seriously Callie is my way of offsetting some of the depression aspect that seems to make up this story. That and I have a whole backstory for his Keyblade worked out as well may write a separate story detailing it some day cause in this story I'm at best only going to be giving the summary version of what happened to Callie.

Callie: Wait what?

Me: Oh Hello welcome to the Authors notes c:

Callie: Um thank you? But wait you said something happened to me what do you mean by that? Surely you don't mean...NOOOOOOOOO YOU WOULDN'T DARE! D:

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA :3

Callie: HEI STAB THIS BASTARD QUICK!

Hei: Um okay? *Hei shrugs and proceeds to continuously stab the author with his keyblade which seems to glow ominously as though enjoying the pain it's inflicting on the poor author*

Me: I *GAH* REGRET *OWW* NOTHING!...THAT DOESN'T GO THERE NOOOOOOOOOO!

Callie: LALALALA HAHAHAHAHA SQUIRM JACKASS I'll TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH A MAIDEN'S HEART! D:

Hei: I'm a little scared right now...'So this is why 'he' was afraid of women...'

Callie: Oh shush master...he's still moving...keep stabbing Hei!

Me: ugggghhhh...see...you...in...the...next...chapter...review...please? *collapses*

Callie: *Hums a joyful tune*

Hei: *pokes my body* I think we over did it Cal...meh oh well.

Colonel Roy Campbell: HEI YOU CAN'T GO CHANGING THE FUTURE LIKE THAT YOU'VE CREATED A TIME PARADOX!

(I do not own Metal Gear or any of it's affiliates They are the property of Konami and Hideo Kojima! You never know XD)

Hei & Callie: wha-?

REWIND!

Me: uhhh where was I oh yeah story stuff anyways see you all in the next chapter

Callie: why do I want to cause you grievous bodily harm right now?

Me: Ah who knows seeya everybody!


	6. Chapter 6: At Worlds End?

_**The Keyblade master of the Dark Realm: Chapter 5, Awakening Part 2**_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. It's funny I never really cared until I started writing meh at least I own my two OC's Hei and Callie and The man

**Synopsis:**  
**_Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light._**

**Authors** **Notes:**

_Ever think that the writer just copies and pastes their synopsis and disclaimer from previous chapters because I know I do, I just change the disclaimer a bit and then go from there saves on time going from bold back to normal, Italic etc. Don't you judge me! (actually go ahead not like I can stop you anyways XD)._

_Forgot I didn't eat this morning that was funny when it came to lunch time and was reminded by my friend. Most random question ever and he tells me he didn't have any toast...then I felt the hunger pains yay ability to forget about something I need to live :D (I'm dehydrated right now...tea is a bad choice)_

_Had a blast New Years funny things happened laughs were had...we broke some stuff...got ABSOLUTELY DRENCHED IN THE FUCKING RAIN and did we run...no we walked whether we were trying to look cool or just plain stupid is anyones guess!...ran from people...and of course the lovable game of hug a stranger or randomer if you prefer most react favorably to the last one, some don't, but most do!(certain places are exempt from this due to roughness of the general area but I'll leave it up to you to judge that particular one )_

_ Friends are the kind of people you lose towards the beginning of the night but show up before midnight to celebrate the New Year with ya...then bog off again...only to miraculously appear at the end of the night and stagger back to the apartment with ya, great way to meet people I tell you! Yee're legends lads this bits for yee (even if yee don't read it XD) it's also a funny way to meet new people :)_

_Hmmmm now what? I really got nothing else to say on stuff that's happened to me. Suppose I'll chat about the chapter this time _

**_Possible spoilers?_**

_Anyways here it is the chapter where shit hits the fan so to speak for anyone who's played the first kingdom Hearts you know what happens...for anyone who hasn't why not and why the hell are you reading a KH fic?_

_Fighting galore as the unlimited enemies spawn to try and take down good ol' Hei yeah this chapter is going to end on a cliffhanger but it's the kind I do anyway the I finished this scene now let's take a break or I will go insane kind (Not really though sorted out a bit of my madness so i'm quite docile at the moment...at the moment! :D)_

_You know what's going to happen people just not how it's going to go down I'll try and keep to the story for the most part but Hei's gonna be changing stuff depending on the worlds he goes to after this then again I have the path but not the destination as it were mapped out._

_really I got nothing other than that maybe at the end of the chapter I'll have more to say but I pulled an all nighter so I am soooo tired and I had bout 3 cups of black coffee it was 3! I'm all twitchy now and don't feel like sitting still for long :D_

_**Possible spoilers end (it wasn't really much if you hadn't played the games hell the damn chapter name really gives it away XD)**_

_Longest. Chapter. Of. The. Story!_

_Whelp after writing all of that I'm quite happy with it after going back over it like it? Leave a Review and let me know I'm doing something right XD Or wrong O.o_

_alright so without further ado let's get the ball rolling_

**Chapter Start**

'So you're a Keyblade?' Hei queried. 'Uhuh' Callie responded without missing a beat. 'Huh well i'll be damned the old man was right there is truth in legends...is it true that keyblades are fashioned after the original guardian weapon of Kingdom Hearts the X-blade? What is your purpose? Do I have to always carry you around? Why are you sentient you seem more like a person to me than a weapon? How are Keyblades made? When were you made? Am I your first master? How many masters are there out there? Where do you come from?' Hei thought rapidly mind a whirl with questions that he wanted answered as he bombarded Callie with questions relating to her nature and other things.

Callie for all intents and purposes was lost as Hei continued to bombard her with question after question. She was only picking up spinets of information at a time until she just gave up as Hei's questions seemed to flow forth without end. She felt if she didn't get his mind off the track he was on right now they'd never get anywhere and all she'd spend time doing was debating with the boy til the end of time! 'HEI! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE ASKING TOO MANY QUESTIONS AND NOT GIVING ME ANYTIME TO FUCKING ANSWER YOU! SECONDLY YOU CALLED OUT TO ME FOR HELP WHAT WAS THAT FOR ARE YOU IN TROUBLE!? IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT ALLOWED ME TO FINALLY COME TO YOU SINCE THE CEREMONY WA-?!' Callie had to stop herself from blurting out that final bit of information as she mentally roared at Hei. There were some things she both wasn't ready to share with Hei and that he wasn't ready to hear.

Hei cringed as he received the booming mental lecture from Callie 'Note to self never bombard Callie with questions...her mind can't cope with the strain.' Hei thought to himself forgetting completely that he was mentally connected to Callie and knew no way of blocking her out of his thoughts. Callie chimed up in a sickeningly sweet voice after this 'Hei, I'm sorry but that sounded like an insult...you wouldn't insult me right? RIGHT?' the last word was said in the same way but was strained a bit.

Now Hei was many things a learned mind, arrogant, prideful, lonely, kind etc. but there were a couple of things he had no idea about such as subtle threats or women...so with that line of thinking forgetting Ansems warning about pissing off girls Hei responded honestly 'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you could hear me when I wasn't addressing you. Also I didn't think you'd take the truth as an insult my apologies Callie. In the future I will take into account how slow you are on the uptake and tone down my intellect for your benefit. It would be rude of me to do any less' Hei said in an understanding and consoling way.

To say that Callie was not pleased by what Hei just said would be an understatement she was furious if she were any more angry her blade would probably start to ignite. 'Hei?' Callie asked still in that sweet voice from before. 'Yes?' Hei responded still in that completely honest way. 'YOU'RE SO FUCKING FULL OF SHIT! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INEPT AT UNDERSTANDING HOW OTHERS FEEL! IF I HAD HANDS I'D BE STRANGLING YOU RIGHT NOW! THAT WAS THE RUDEST SINCERE INSULT I'VE EVER HEARD! HELL NO ONE IS THAT SINCERE WHEN THEY INSULT SOMEONE WHAT THE HELL HEI. WHAT. THE. HELL?!'

Callie continued to rage at Hei using profanities that Hei himself had never heard of...which he mentally filed away for later use to the mental blog of 'I keep my insults and swears here'. Something about the last thing she mentioned about a ceremony stuck out in his mind but he let it go for the more pressing matter of he seemed to have pissed her off but didn't understand why. Let it be known Hei pretty much had no tact whatsoever when it came to social etiquette, came with spending as much time as he did with a scientist/philosopher type person.

Ansem was many things to Hei but well the man wasn't good at displaying his emotions it was only after years of being around him he was able to read him better. When he was happy there was this twinkle in his orange eyes and a kind of lift to his voice. When he was sad you could just feel it from him and his eyes lost a bit of their luster and there was a slight dipping in his tone of voice. When he was mad however it was plain to see his voice boomed and Hei knew he had very little time to apologize before he would be forced to write lines in the sand...Hei hated writing lines in the sand he could swear he wrote "Ansem the wise is the most learned mind in all of the known worlds I am humbled to be in his presence and my meager intelligence is one hundred years too early to question him." Yep Hei definitely hated the man for that which by association made Hei realize with mounting horror,'OH SHIT! I just insulted you! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that I've just been alone for so long and I didn't really have anyone to talk to and...oh crap...ok so I did have someone to talk to for a while but he was kinda hard to read most times gahh...Callie I'm really sorry..'

It was during Hei's repeated attempts to appease Callie that they both sensed it. There was a change in the pressure of the air and the winds started to ripple through the cave that they were in. 'Hei-' Callie started warily, '-...what was the reason you needed someone's help?' Callie asked in a pleading way both dreading but at the same time needing to hear the answer. Hei's eyes widened as he remembered why he was so desperate for help came back to him along with the slight throbbing in his right hand and with it so too came the feeling of helplessness once more.

Callie seemed to pick up on how Hei was feeling but couldn't understand why 'HEI! Tell me! I can't help you if you can't even tell me what's wrong please say something!' If she wasn't dreading the answer before she sure was now. 'Callie-' Hei started uncertainly on how to put it but pushed on nonetheless, '...this world is going to disappear...A heartless entered the heart of this world...whatever it was supposed to do to the heart seems to have been done if the mounting storm outside is any indication...Callie what can I do?' Hei pleaded with her

Yep this was definetely worst case scenario as warning bells were going off in Callie's mind at the mere mention of Heartless 'Hei...I want you to listen to me very closely as we don't have a lot of time left if that storm is any indication...Don't ask any questions just do what I tell you to do...this world is screwed you're right there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop this-' Callie began she soon felt the hopelessness in Hei double at the mention of the world being lost, it was unfortunate yes but they had a duty to preform even if it was redundant in protecting the world so she pressed on'-but there is something we have to do...there is a chance...a slim one...but it is still a chance...I want you to take me and point my blade at the Keyhole...I'm going to lock this worlds heart. The world will still disappear, unfortunately but at the same time it will be protected should it ever be restored...for as long as even one inhabitant of this world still exists they will carry a fragment of this world within their hearts and one day...maybe it will help restore this world' Callie spoke in both a calm and sure tone she was happy that this seemed to calm her master down somewhat he was still sad, but he seemed to have found something in her words that he could find purpose in.

Hei didn't question her as though on auto pilot he raised himself up off the ground stepped a couple of feet away from the keyhole and pointed his blade at the Keyhole. 'Even if it is only a chance Cal, I'm willing to do anything to help this place even if it's not going to stop it from disappearing at least it's something thank you...now what?' Hei queried as he felt a little stupid just pointing Callie at the Keyhole, then the tip of his blade seemed to shine as a beam of light shot out from it and into the Keyhole there was a *Click* and then the keyhole itself disappeared but the door remained.

The entire cave seemed to react to the sealing of the keyhole the drawings on the walls seemed to shine bright white which caused Hei to cover and close his eyes lest he be blinded. When he felt the light die down he lowered his arms and gazed at the room once more everything was as it was before...however there was one difference there was a girl standing in the center of the room. She was a young girl of about thirteen or so with short straight kind of redish hair that obscured her eyes as she had her head bowed and a heart shaped face. However this was not what really was what drew Hei's attention to her '...So bright...' Hei thought inwardly as he looked at the girl before him who didn't seem to even register his presence or that she basically just appeared out of nowhere.

'A princess?!' Callie mentally exclaimed 'Why is she even here? Hei try and get her attention!' Hei for the most part was lost but he walked forward and bent down to her height and looked into her eyes...they were empty as though she weren't even awake. Alarmed Hei reached out to try and wake her. He was not however prepared to simply pass through the girl...as though she weren't even there. The girl seemed to register his presence as he passed through her and turned her lifeless eyes towards him "So...ra?" she asked in a kind of sleepy way. "No that's not my name..." Hei immediately replied which caused the girl to stare at the ground once more.

'Callie...what is she? You called her a princess...princess of what? She seems more like a ghost or something at the moment' Hei queried. 'Oh the poor thing...The world has decided to protect her. She's a princess of Heart Hei...her heart is devoid of darkness...one of seven scattered throughout the worlds...although..every so often there is one more...an eighth think of them as the secret princess...hidden away to protect the other seven...just in case. Hei...she's just a heart, her body most likely is somewhere else. Her heart seems to be trying to find a new host for the time being she called you Sora? Perhaps that is who her heart has chosen to protect her.' Callie spoke in both reverence and sadness 'Hei...it would be best if you left her alone...one should not meddle in affairs of the heart after all especially a princess's heart' Callie said in a chiding fashion at the end.

Hei threw his arms up in the air in frustration 'Fine it's not as though I can actually do anything for her to begin with I'm getting out of this cave if my end is coming I want to be able to see it rather than cower in a cave' Hei thought as he opened a corridor of darkness to bring him to the beach outside.

* * *

As they exited the corridor on the beach heading towards the tree houses they took note of the changes to their surroundings. The winds had picked up to a harsh degree pulling up some of the trees in the process and sucking them into the air. Hei's sights however were firmly set upon the sight hovering above the island. A sphere of darkness sucking everything up into the air as a storm of destruction raged, lightning smashing down like a hammer on the island trying to loosen it's hold and the winds taking hold of the loosened materials to suck them towards the Darkness. For Hei this sight was rather interesting to behold 'So this is how a world ends? Sucked into it's own darkness after losing it's balance...just like a person that loses themselves to it, it tears itself apart trying to gain dominance yet...without anything to balance it all that is left is destruction...'.

For anyone else who saw this it would be something to fear, Hei wasn't afraid just sad it had to happen. Callie simply stayed silent observing her masters reaction to this worlds destruction trying to judge what kind of person he would be she was brought out of her musings however when Hei spoke "Never again...I swear it for as long as you're with me Callie I won't let this happen to another world...not for as long as I can help it..." Hei declared tightening his hold on her hilt. 'Yes he'll be fine...I don't have to worry about losing him like that' Callie mused to herself putting up a wall between herself and Hei's thoughts for a second. 'Right and I'll always be here to remind you!' Callie thought to Hei in a determined manner.

Hei had to laugh for a second afterwards however as he remembered the situation they were in 'Why am I making a declaration like that when this worlds gonna take us both with it?' Hei thought in a self depreciating joke. Callie decided to chime in there 'Hei you may or may not disappe- Watch out!' Hei immediately dodged to the right as he felt something sail past him. Coming out of his roll Hei turned "Well isn't it just my luck that I'd be seeing more of you again" Hei ground out as he clicked his teeth in annoyance. But he let a smirk set itself upon his face as he saw the Shadow that missed him try and fail to get out of the sand it had fallen headfirst into 'It's comforting knowing that I'm not the only one that happened to' Hei mused while the others seemed to begin to stalk towards him.

'Well Callie it seems I'll be giving you a test run sooner than I expected, you up for this?' Hei thought in amusement and to a lesser degree excitement. 'You know this isn't exactly a funny situation to be in right?' Callie deadpanned, 'But yeah...I'm ready whenever you are show me what you got Hei!' Callie thought trying to be serious yet letting a bit of amusement shine through despite herself.

Hei got himself into a ready stance with his blade in his left hand as while it didn't particularly hurt him his right hand was a bit hard to clench at the moment due to the battering he gave it earlier 'I probably shouldn't have punched the door that hard ugh hindsight is twenty-twenty I guess' Hei groaned inwardly getting a laugh out of Callie at his misfortune 'Hate you' Hei huffed in annoyance. 'Love you too~~' Callie said in a sing-song voice. Setting his thoughts on revenge for that jab aside Hei focused on the enemy before him.

Deciding to test the water Hei shot out a dark spear at the still downed Heartless that sailed through the air and pierced the Heartless through the back embedding it in the sand, it struggled for a little more but then stopped and burst into the black ink like substance that made up it's being. The death of their comrade seemed to be the spur the others needed to jump into action, some of them literally as two of the shadows jumped at him claws glinting menacingly in the night threatening to rend flesh from bone from his left and right.

Hei shot a spear at the one on his right and quickly turned to swipe his blade at the one on his left. He cleaved the shadow on his left in two causing the black ink to spray both onto his coat and onto the ground 'Well at least it's black already' Hei thought idly. The green orbs that the being droped upon it's demise also sailed towards Hei and upon touching his skin he felt a twinge of pain in his right hand and then nothing but a warmth. It seemed the healing properties of the orbs had sealed his wounded hand Hei tested his hand by clenching his right hand and opening it again, 'Still a little stiff but it's better than nothing' Hei thought thankful for the quick fix. The Heartless on his right however was simply blown back towards it's brethren but due to his lack of concentration that's all it did as it had dissipated after making contact it had still grazed the creature but it was hardly fatal.

'Behind you!' Callie called out just as Hei turned to face three more Heartless fazing out of the shadows trying to strike him from behind. Hei brought his blade up in a guard to cover his vital areas, however was only quick enough to block two of the strikes as one sailed past his guard and grazed his right side. "Gah!" Hei grunted in pain, 'Hei are you ok?!' Callie called out in concern, 'I'm okay..It's just a scratch...I won't be saying the same for the little bugger that did that in a sec though! Hei quickly thought to assure Callie as he pushed the other two heartless out of reach with the flat of his blade.

Hei then whirled around with fury in his eyes and grabbed the antennae of the Heartless with his right hand and pulled on them. Surprisingly they didn't rip off like Hei assumed they would and instead he pulled the heartless up off the ground 'Wow it's quite light...now let's see if this'll work' Hei thought darkly as he spun around a couple of times moving towards the other two Heartless with the other still in his grasp. Hei then let the Heartless's antennae go and sent it sailing towards the other two heartless. Hei however was far from done as he shot a dark spear at the Heartless that was sailing at the others impaling it in the back and causing it to speed up. As the shadow collided with the other two Hei smiled wickedly, "Boom" and then the spear exploded taking all three of them with it.

Upon their destruction it left behind a couple of orbs which Hei quickly snatched up to heal the wound on his side, one of which was a clear orb which made him feel a small bit of his mana recover 'I should keep an eye out for more of those ones' Hei thought to himself knowing that mana generally only recovered with time or by using consumables. Hei's thoughts were interrupted however as five more shadows phased out of the ground surrounding him 'Is there no end to them?' Hei asked rhetorically 'How am I supposed to know?' Callie asked a bit miffed. Hei simply facepalmed in response 'Callie that was a rhetorical question you shouldn't have answered it' Hei thought as he kept his eyes tracked on the heartless around him and dodged a slash from one of the Heartless on his right and cleaved it's side open it didn't die but it was deep enough to hinder it's movement.

'Oh my bad' Callie said sheepishly as Hei jumped over another of the shadows as it fazed out of the ground in front of him and slashed at the one behind it with a double handed strike diagonal slash. 'Well as long as you know...anyways game face Callie I can't use my...ugh...magic well if I can't concentrate and while I do prefer to use you to do this I unfortunately find it easier to use both, so shhh if you wouldn't mind' Hei continued as he played possum with the remainder of the shadows.

They seemed to prefer getting at Hei when his back was turned or his guard was up to block another of them. Luckily for Hei Callie was there to help with his blind spots and warn him before such things could occur. It wasn't a perfect system by any stretch of the imagination as there were times when Callie and he would forget in the heat of battle and Hei would get injured, mostly nicks and cuts but for the most part it was nothing too deep that couldn't be healed by the healing orbs that were dropped after the heartless's deaths. However it always helped to be wary and they'd work on it for the future until they were a well oiled machine.

When the last heartless had fallen Hei was slightly out of breath nothing too major but Hei knew he only had about four or five more of these waves in him before he would fall. Of course another five Heartless began to phase out of the ground and so Hei got himself once more into a ready stance "Oh joy well here we go again" Hei said grumpily. Fortunately or unfortunately for them all the world decided to take the decision to fight more of them away from him. The winds picked up and a massive bolt of lightning struck the island in it's center tearing it apart and separating it into four segments. Hei was standing on the brink of one of the tears through the island and took a few steps backwards to get more distance from it as the Island began to shudder and then lurched upward towards the mass of darkness.

The four segments separated and sucked towards the sphere at different angles. Hei could've sworn he heard and saw someone screaming and being thrown in the direction of one of the segments and could've sworn he mentally heard, 'WHYYYY MEEEEE!' but focused on his own situation 'Nothing I can do for whoever that is anyway' Hei thought sadly. 'Don't beat yourself up over everything idiot! It's. Not. Your. Fault!' Callie berated Hei trying to drill that bit of information into Hei's head. Hei simply sighed "Thanks Callie...just don't let me forget that you hear?". Callie mentally nodded but realizing that Hei couldn't see that vocalized her agreement 'yy-yeah!' she thought sheepishly hoping Hei wouldn't notice this fortunately he either didn't see the point in commenting or was to distracted by the orb of darkness closing in on their small island that he didn't care.

The winds were now tearing the Islands landscape apart and clearing the forestry and tree house until all Hei's segment was left with was a barren wasteland covered in sand and stone with small remnants of the islands infrastructure sticking out at random points. 'So the end is near I guess...you ready Callie?' Hei thought. 'Hei...turn around...we're not alone here!' Callie spoke warily.

Hei turned towards what Callie was on about to see something he never thought he would see again. No, hoped he would never see again a being as large as one of the trees that once adorned the island. It was a creature of the purest black with hair like tendrils and eyes of the deepest yellow hidden behind it's mess of hair. It's arms were well built and it's hands were clawed and could crush a man easily. But the most note worthy point of all was the creatures chest where there was simply a massive hole in the shape of a heart. It was a heartless...it was a Darkside and it was a being from Hei's nightmare for that was all he could call that trip through hell.

It was strange however that the emotion that started to well up in Hei was not fear as he began to shake...no it was pure hatred for the being before him and everything it represented of Hei's failures "you...you..YOU!" Hei roared at the being before him his mind was so focused on the being and the mental flashes of the dream were so vivid that Hei's memories began to spill over to Callie unconsciously. Callie's thoughts halted for a second before she could ask what was wrong as the memories of all that her master had been through at the hands of this being flashed through her mind. She cut her mental connection to Hei to let him assume he had some semblance of privacy in his memories people didn't react well to things like that. She also cut the connection so he wouldn't hear her hate filled words directed at the being before her, 'You made my master suffer...you'll pay for that with your very existence...I will destroy you...I will keep my promise...I will protect him...' Callie thought darkly.

'Master-' Callie started in an even voice getting Hei's attention, 'It would be fitting to go down fighting would it not? Or better yet simply destroying this 'Thing' and letting whatever is to become of us be left to the worlds to decide?' Callie asked unable to hide the bloodlust and how upset she was seeping into her voice at the end. For the most part Hei had no idea why Callie was out for this creatures blood but he had to agree. It needed to die and that was that. "You know Callie that's the most reasonable thing I've heard in a long time!" Hei said as a feral grin made it's way accross his face beneath his hood "This time I'm not as weak as I was before...and I'm not alone" Hei said under his breath clutching Callie's handle like it was a lifeline as he began his charge towards the Darkside which had begun to rear back it's right hand to pummel him into the ground.

**Chapter End**

**Nah I'm just screwing with ya (made tea and came back to finish the chapter) XD**

**Chapter Continue**

**(Music Choice: Terra's theme till ah you'll know when to stop playing it)**

Hei decided he'd rather take to the offensive straight off the bat 'I have an Idea on how this thing will fight but I don't know how reliable that information will be, it was a dream after all and things change.' Hei thought as he summoned four Dark spears but leaving them floating behind him for now, draining him more of his mana 'I'm almost at my limit I'd say I've got about twelve more of these in me, less than half that if I use the Broken Release.' Hei mused as he dodged the fist by rolling to the right but leaving the four spears to impale the Darksides hand as it plunged into the ground up to it's shoulder bracing itself on the ground with it's other arm as though trying to pull something out.

'That's different...' Hei thought. 'Hei go for it's face try and take out it's eyes or something! Callie urged Hei on. 'Not a bad idea it'll be easier to beat if it can't even see me...' Hei mused as he vaulted over the Darkside's other arm to get to it's face and began his assault trying to gouge out one of it's yellow eyes. Unfortunately it seemed that it wasn't going to be as easy as Hei first assumed as the beings hair seemed to react to Hei's presence and started to lash out it him in whipping motions.

This sudden change surprised Hei and so he was caught off guard and paid for it with a powerful crack to his left shoulder blade "GAH!" Hei cried out as he felt the sting of the tendrils assault on his unprotected limb. It was such a shock he nearly dropped Callie but quickly switched his hold to his right hand when he felt his grip loosening. 'Hei! your arm...' Callie commented concerned only to be interrupted by Hei 'It's fine just shock. Hurts like hell tho Call so I won't be using my left arm for a while luckily it didn't break the skin tore my coat up a bit though' Hei thought back quickly with a little bit of humor at the end.

'Hei be more careful and don't play these things off like they're nothing damnit!' Callie berated Hei as he tried to get closer once more only for another tendril to lash out at him. Hei quickly cut it down but three more seemed to rush at him as that one fell to the ground and disappeared into black ink. Hei had to quickly dip, duck and dive out of the way of the assault and even at that he was still to far away from the beings face to land any substantial damage 'This isn't working! Cal any ideas here?' Hei thought rapidly dodging the pursuing appendages with gusto and slicing at the ones that got too close but with only one arm it was a little more difficult than he was used to. 'Arms slowing me down a bit causing me to second guess myself damnit!' Hei thought annoyed at the fact his self preservation instinct and his instincts to avoid pain were at odds causing him to waver in his decisions when he dived out of the way. Whenever such tings were going to cause him to land on his left shoulder it would hurt yes but it would be a necessary pain. Consciously knowing this however and subconsciously doing it were two different things so he still paused getting little nicks for his troubles however nothing as solid as the first hit of course but Hei learned from his mistakes quickly and just bore with the pain 'Better to suffer a little pain than to be dead" Hei darkly muttered as he kept dodging waiting on Callies response. 'Callie don't have all day here!' urged Hei as he hacked off another tendril.

Callie thought quickly of something that Hei could do and had to berate herself for not thinking of it sooner 'Hei get your distance they only protect the face when you get in close to it. So if you get farther away you should be able to fire of a couple spears to cause some pretty substantial damage!' Callie advised.

Hei had a little trouble getting away but in the end managed to get out of the firing zone and into his own sights firmly set on the Darkside 'I should've thought about this myself...I'm supposed to be the smart one...thanks Callie...I don't like using this and the fact that it's got a limited use doesn't really help. I guess since I got you I would prefer to fight with a blade than this 'gift' of magic.-' Hei said bitterly. 'Hei...' Callie said surprised 'But Cal this hatred of my own magic might be my undoing one day. Especially when so many of those that seek to harm me use it...so why shouldn't I? Remind me of that every now and then kay?' Hei thought to Callie honestly, Callie just mentally agreed in response 'You got it! I'll also try and tone down that big head of yours Mr. I insult people when I'm trying to be kind to them' Callie grumbled at the end. '...You're never going to let that go are you?' Hei asked in a defeated tone. 'NEVER!' was Callies over the top response.

Hei simply sighed took a calming breath and took aim at the Darkside firing off a couple spears with near precision accuracy at the darksides face. The spear sailed through the air intent on slamming straight into it's forehead but a couple tendrils seemed to sense the presence of the spears in the air and went to swat the spears out of the sky. All of the spears were hit by a tendril and knocked off course heading off in different directions.

One of the spears embedding itself in the sand close to the Darksides feet before shattering, One sailed over it's head towards the floating sphere in the sky disappearing from view and existence upon making contact. The third spear was sent flying back towards Hei, who quickly had to dodge his own attack as it was heading straight for his head. He was not completely successful however getting a small cut along his cheek as the spear cleanly sliced his flesh causing a small flow of blood to trickle down his cheek as it sailed past his face causing him to growl at the enemy before him with hate in his eyes. "That's gonna scar isn't it...oh you'll definitely pay now!" Hei ground out.

The final spears trajectory however was only offset by a small margin as it was only nudged slightly and it's target changed. It sailed through the air and pierced straight through it's new target causing yellow puss to leak out mixed with the ebony ink flowing from the now gaping wound in the Darksides face. The Darkside seemed to shudder and howl inaudibly in a silent scream throwing it's head back while it's arm was still propping it up. The Darkside had lost it's left eye.

"I'm not exactly one for cliches but...an eye for an eye bitch!" Hei shouted at the Darkside 'Hei you didn't lose an eye you got hit in the shoulder and had your attack shot back at you...' Callie said deadpan 'Callie shut up it's the idea that if you hurt me I will get you back! Ironically it was in the eye that I got it so the inflection behind the phrase still stands so there!' Hei said flustered trying to cover up his own embarrassment.

During the two's bickering the Darkside had regained it's composure and was lifting it's arm out of the ground and bracing it's arm at the elbow with it's other hand. Along with it's hand it pulled with it a large purple sphere with a yellowish core mixed with black lines running throughout it. The Darkside started then pouring power into the sphere as it began to pulsate and energy seemed to flow towards it's center, which caught both Hei and Callie's attention once more as they sensed the coming threat 'Shit I/we gotta stop that quick!' they both thought as one as Hei began to rush back towards the Darkside. Unfortunately they had acted too late as the Darkside seemed to reach full power in it's attack and threw the sphere up into the air.

This action puzzled Hei 'Wouldn't it have made more sense to throw it at us it would probably be enough to wipe us out if it connected that is.' Hei thought somewhat puzzled. That changed however when it reached the top of it's thrown arc and blew up scattering hundreds of smaller purple spheres that descended slowly to the ground like confetti "OH COME ON!" Hei shouted in exasperation as he began dodging the small falling projectiles that he knew he did not want to even graze him. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, that one was close, I really do not like purple right now!' Hei thought in frustration as he stumbled, tumbled and ran in every which direction trying to dodge the falling projectiles.

**(screw it stop playing the terra theme about here)**

So focused Hei was that he didn't notice the fist that the Darkside was throwing in his direction until...'HEI! DODGE NOW!' Callie roared at Hei to get out of the way. However while Hei began to leap out of the way his eyes widened in shock as he was caught by the Darksides fist connecting off his side rag dolling him towards one of the small purple spheres. Hei's body connected dead center with the sphere as he spun away from the fist at his chest the purple sphere disappeared however immediately upon being touched seeming to flow into Hei's body.

The spheres effects it seemed were introduced to the bodies nervous system if the unimaginable pain Hei was feeling throughout his entire body was any indication. Hei's body then collided with the ground harshly and began to roll away from the Darkside for a couple of yards where he came to a stop breathing heavily battered, bruised and bleeding from multiple places due to the rocks strewn about the ruined beach he caught himself on as he tumbled across the sand. 'HEI! get up we can still do this!' Callie shouted at her downed companion. However '...' Hei didn't respond.

The Darkside who's fist was still touching the ground where it had connected began to pour energy into the ground and a pool darkness began to swril into existence with small yellow eyes beginning to show in the darkness. Shadows were being summoned to finish off the downed Hei however it seemed it would take a bit of time for them to pull themselves from the pool onto the ruined beaches of the island.

'HEI! Hurry there are shadows being summoned we have to do something!' Callie tried to encourage Hei to move but '...'again Hei didn't respond. The Shadows heads were beginning to pull themselves out of the dark pool now antennae twitching in a searching manner all there eyes locked on the downed form of Hei some distance away. 'Hei?' Callie asked confusedly 'Come on this isn't funny get up!' Callie demanded of her downed master '...' again nothing.

The heartless were now out up to their waists from the dark pool trying to pull themselves out with their clawed hands. 'Come on Hei get up! Please just say something anything!' but again '...' Hei didn't even stir no thoughts passed from him to Callie...nothing that's all she felt from Hei. Nothing. The Heartless had managed to get their feet out of the pool now and were slowly stalking out of the pool towards Hei's body.

'HEI COME ON! GET UP! SAY SOMETHING!' Callie roared at Hei '...' again Hei didn't respond. This was causing Callie to panic so she began to probe for Hei's vitals out of worry Hei wasn't breathing and his heart...had stopped, 'No...no...NO! Hei come on say something...anything...I just...I just found you...you can't just lie there...the heartless are getting closer Hei! MOVE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE AGAIN I CAN'T! I HAVE TO KEEP MY PROMISE! WAKE UP MASTER!' Callie wailed at Hei mentally as his hand began to loosen on her hilt...

* * *

**Moments earlier Hei after getting blindsided by the Darkside**

******(Just for the hell of it either put on Roxas's theme or Ventus's Theme(more emotion from Ven's theme though loved BBS! can't wait for 2.5 when I can do it all over again in HD with online too!) whichever you prefer XD How you ask you have the internet just type it in another tabs search bar and you'll find it play it til the next line break find a looping one if you can helps for slow readers :P Am I cruel for looking for music that suits the moment maybe but nonetheless I have for me anyways not sure about you the reader but anyways I'm rambling back to the story)**

Hei's body was wracked with pain that made him feel like he was hit by a giant fist and sent flying...oh wait he was. His limbs flailed uselessly as he was sent careening through the air the only thing he made sure to do was clutch Callie tightly in his grasp, 'I'm not letting her go no matter what' Hei thought to himself not knowing that he had for the first time hid his thoughts from Callie simply because of the pain he was in.

Then his body connected with the purple sphere directly in his chest and his nerves felt like lightning were coursing through them. Hei would've screamed but unfortunately for him it seemed that the sphere had shut down his entire nervous system so even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to. So all he did was scream mentally still not realizing he had masked his thoughts from Callie. He screamed internally even when he whacked off the many jagged stones which tore at his skin and caused blood to soak into his now tattered coat.

When he finally came to a rest and was no longer rolling along the ground through the minefield of rocks and sand he was battered bruised and felt a wetness all along his body. But what kept his mind from regaining a foothold of control over his body was the excruciating pain the was pulsating through his entire frame. It hurt. It hurt so much. Even if Hei could collect his mind long enough to think it wouldn't change the fact that everywhere hurt.

'-I!'

It was unbearable all there was, was him and this pain. Moments seemed like an eternity each just leading to more pain it never lessened if anything it simply felt like it got worse. As though the pulses of pain that shot through his body from head to toe only to bounce back were gaining momentum with each revolution of his being. Hei didn't realize that he was as much blocking his thoughts from Callie as blocking her thoughts from him.

'H-?' 'Th- - unny -o- -n -et -p!'

Release that's all Hei wanted just an end to this existence that was simply Him and the all encompassing suffering he was being put through. There was no other worlds here, no people, no worries, fears, dreams, anything. Just pain and the wish for it to end if Hei could think he would probably call this hell for what would be more fitting a name for this near endless suffering.

'H-! C- -N! -E- -P! -Y -M-T-ING!'

And then...Hei got his wish...nothing absolutely nothing. No pain. Just him, his thoughts and the surface he was lying on. 'Why can't I feel anything?' Hei thought as he pushed himself up off of the surface and scanned his surroundings. "No...not here...not again...anything but that!" Hei said fearfully backing away even though he knew there was no escape from this place.

Hei was standing upon stained glass in an abyss of darkness. The mural depicted him however it was different than the first time he had been here it depicted him lying face down on a ruined Island battered and broken with a small pool of blood beginning to form beneath his body and Callie sitting in his open hand. beyond his body there was a pool of darkness with shadows seeming to emerge from it and the monster that was the reason for his pain. However there was a difference to this mural and the ones he had seen before there was a crack emanating from where Hei's body was specifically in his chest. The light that he saw radiating from the murals before was no longer there it was dark beneath the stained glass only a small bit of light seemed to allow him to even see the mural itself.

He had returned to his nightmare "Yes...again...though I truly hoped you wouldn't have to come back here under these circumstances...I'm sorry...I really am." said a sad voice behind Hei, he had heard that voice before. Hei whirled around and came face to face with a man who looked to be in his late twenties early thirties just a bit taller than Hei with unkempt black hair which stuck up in random places as though a comb had never seen it and a fringe which hung slightly over his emerald green eyes that seemed to dance with mirth even if it was dulled by something...longing and...sadness? But for what and why?. He also had five o'clock shadow all along the lower half of his face as though he didn't particularly care if he was clean shaven or not. The man wore a pair of black shoes and chord pants with a gray jumper and a light gray/white trench coat. "So I was right...you can see me this time...unfortunately...hello...Hei." said the man smiling it was like he was trying to force himself to be happy even if he himself wasn't.

"Who are you?" Hei asked 'I was wrong he wasn't me...he was someone that sounded like me but his voice is gruffer...who is he, why is he here?' the question seemed to amuse the man causing him to smile a bit more sincerely "A dead man and a failure...and you'll be one too if you don't decide. Hell maybe that is what you want to choose?" he said sadly. "What's that supposed to mean! I'm not dead! Where the hell am I! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHOOSE WHO ARE YOU!" Hei shouted at the man in frustration. The man simply smiled in an understanding way and gestured towards the mural and then towards Hei "That's you right now if you don't believe me look at yourself...you're a mess".

Hei glanced down at his body and saw that his coat was ripped and torn in many places and blood was soaked into a lot of the fabric. Hei felt weak at the knees and looked at the man again he just seemed to keep smiling at Hei with that caring sad smile. 'Why does he keep looking at me like that? Why do I feel like I should know this man! WHATS GOING ON! CALLIE!' Hei screamed mentally but he got no answer.

"Your Keyblade can't hear you kid...your connections wire thin at the moment, you're barely holding on and that'll be the last thing to go...you'll get to say goodbye if you choose to die...but she'll know you gave up, that you quit...remember that before you make your choice eh?" The man said slighly bitterly, pausing he then gestured again towards the mural "You have until the crack in this mural has spread to the edge of the platform. When that happens you'll die and you and me'll get very well acquainted over eternity." The man said with a bit of an eye smile. Hei however could see the man both would love that yet at the same time...he seemed to hate the idea of it as though it repulsed him to wish death on another. However before Hei could ask him about that the man shook his head and continued, "Or until the Heartless reach your body and suck out your heart...but kid that's a fate even worse than death...if that happens you'll wish you had died. So I'll say it now you have to choose...do you still want to live?" The man asked him curiously with that smile that wasn't a smile but wasn't a frown at the same time.

"Of course I want to live! Why wouldn't I?!-" Hei was cut off from his rant by the man "Even if it means that the pain will come back? Did you think it just stopped no Hei it would take more than physical and magical pain to hurt you here, it's the only reason you feel nothing right now is that worth it? Even if you have to suffer more at the hands of others simply because they want to use or destroy you?" The man asked in a knowing way. Hei's protests died in his throat as he looked down remembering he had told this man about himself before when he was here. Hei gazed at the mural where the cracks were steadily yet slowly increasing out from his body "...Is that all that there is for me? Just more...pain? Can I not be happy?" Hei asked no one in particular as he felt a hand rest on his head as the man leaned down to face height.

"Kid I'm not gonna lie to you or sugarcoat this just to get you to choose one or the other. I'm telling you what is, it's up to you to decide what you want not what I want, not what anyone else wants just what you want Hei. Here right now that's all that matters. All I want is for you to decide and not have the decision taken away from you by those Heartless...or anyone else!" The man said a little bit of anger seeping into his voice then he continued slightly more subdued, "-But that is also an option much as I'm loath to admit." Hei looked up at the man his face torn looking for something on this mans face that would take the decision out of his hands "I...I don't know what to do? What would you do? How did you decide?" Hei asked pleadingly looking for something.

The man looked at Hei seeing the pain in his eyes he would've loved nothing more than to just hug the kid and tell him it was okay. But he couldn't do it he had to get the Hei to choose so he told him knowing it wouldn't sway him one way or the other, "My choice...was protecting the two I held most dear to me after I lost everything...no matter what the cost I suffered hardship..was betrayed...lost so much...and yet I still gained so much in my time alive that made my heart soar...I was...happy. You yourself have felt some things like that even if they were tarnished due to the mans actions as he left you...yes I know about that...but kid you're gonna suffer no matter what you choose there is no right or wrong answer. Just your answer. So what'll you choose? A life of pain and suffering with a chance of happiness but no guarantees? A death where you inflict upon yourself a self imposed suffering with 'what ifs' for the rest of your un-life you do go somewhere by the way...but at the same time never again feel physical pain? Or a dual existence where you'll wish you were dead with an emptiness that can never be filled and will continue to suffer regardless? The man asked in a serious manner.

Hei looked at the man he could see the years that had made him etched into everything on his face. Hei could see he had suffered that he had lost people. He could see everything plainly on his face just as he could see the mirth in his eyes that spoke of happiness that Hei truly longed for. But could he have it? Hei knew he didn't have a lot of time he could feel it with every crack in the floor beneath his feet. But the man neither rushed him or looked in the slightest bit concerned as though he had full faith that Hei would choose what was right for him. So with that Hei began even if he wasn't certain it was right for him "I...choose-" Hei's mind was rocked at that second 'No...no...NO! Hei come on say something...anything...I just...I just found you...you can't just lie there...the heartless are getting closer Hei! MOVE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! I CAN'T LOSE SOMEONE AGAIN I CAN'T! I HAVE TO KEEP MY PROMISE! WAKE UP MASTER!'

"...Callie?" Hei said breathlessly the words catching in his throat slightly as his entire being felt like it had just been punched in the gut he felt the pain and desperation in Callie's cry and he just couldn't bring himself to ignore it. The man had a truly understanding look on his face as though even he sensed Callie "Seems she has a stronger connection with you than I thought..I don't think I had as strong a connection with my Keyblade when I was alive" The man spoke almost wistfully with a content smile on his face. 'Good girl...' he thought to himself smiling fondly.

This caught Hei's attention a little that the man was a Keyblade master himself but it was overshadowed by Callie's plea that seemed to go through even a connection as thin as a wire. Could it be in the short time he had known her she had managed to make that much of an impact on him? Of course she had how couldn't she? She came to him when no one else would and accepted him completely when he needed someone the most. "It seems I've been a little selfish...I'm not just living for myself anymore...she needs me...and apparently...I need her if my little breakdown before I met her was any indication." Hei chuckled a little to himself.

"Is that your answer? Does that mean you want to live or you want to say goodbye because I still haven't heard it from you? What do you, Hei, Choose?" The man asked knowingly. 'Smart ass already knows my answer how couldn't he after that...It seems I can't say no to my own weapon' Hei thought fondly. "I choose to live. I choose this fate of my own free will. I'm not one to leave people behind simply to escape my own pain anyway. I'll take it all and use it to drive me forward so I can find my own happiness and Callie's and if anyone gets in our way...we'll move them" Hei declared with all surety each sentence seemed to cause the once lifeless mural to shine brighter and brighter and the cracks began to recede as the light engulfed the mural.

When the light faded Hei was standing upon a mural of himself standing on the beaches of his home with his hood down and a smile upon his face. Callie in his right hand behind him on his left he could see the figure of Ansem going through a Dark Corridor and on his right he could see a couple of the Black coated figures he had met and the brown coated figure he met on the islands. Near where he was standing on the beach facing away from him was the image of the man he was talking to while he was there just staring up at the sky. Hei looked towards where the man was standing but he seemed to be fading for some reason Hei felt sad about this even if he only knew him for a short while. Hei was beginning to feel a pull away from this place also

Seeing the look on Hei's face the man laughed "Hey kid don't look so sad I'll still be here...just don't get yourself killed then you'll definitely see me...don't get yourself killed just so you can see me or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" The man said with a nasty smile and a crack of his knuckles "Oh, by the way I wouldn't let on that you heard that little outburst of Callie's while you were here girls can get pretty scary if you mention stuff like that' The man said as he continued to disappear.

"Who are you really?" Hei asked as the pull was getting stronger and his sight was begining to blur. The man gave a wave "Not important right now kid...maybe if you figure out how to get here without dying I'll tell you..OH yeah never did tell you were you were now did I this here's your heart. Why am I here? Not something you need to concern yourself with for now...now run along brat before I throw you out of here!" the man said with a cheeky smile as he disappeared from view. "Stop calling me kid and brat jackass! AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LIE TO ME DAMNIT!" Hei shouted as he felt himself slip out of the heart of his being.

"Heh...you didn't turn out half bad kid...and I didn't lie to you just didn't tell you why there's a difference kid...until next time Hei...hahahaha what are the odds you'd be given the same name twice?" said a lighthearted whisper to no one in particular but Hei was already gone.

* * *

**Back to the present situation...**

The Heartless were now but a couple feet away from Hei's body the lack of movement was almost too good to pass up on such easy prey. Callie was practically inconsolable right now wailing at Hei's body and still getting no response. *Thump* "Hei...please...wake up?" *Thump* the Heartless were now standing before Hei just a hairsbreadth from his body. *Thump, Thump, Thump* The sounds of their antennae flailing about and Callies wailing were all that could be heard. Hei's right hand began to twitch. The eight Heartless jumped into the air and were planning to impale Hei into the ground with their claws. "HEI!"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET YOU'RE TOO FUCKING LOUD!" Hei roared as darkness erupted from his body creating a protective Guard that consisted of Dark Spears encircling his body in every direction...the eight shadows were far to close to Hei and couldn't escape even if they wanted to in the air and were quickly ripped asunder. Then the Spiral Guard began to disappear 'Whelp looks like I learned a new technique whoopie, now I've got no mana left...looks like it's just you and me Cal you miss me?' Hei asked humorously 'M-M-Mas..ter?' Callie asked uncertainly as though this could all just be a cruel dream to give her hope. Hei was still in a lot of pain but his own stubbornness and resolve to live allowed him to speak through it 'Yeah Cal...it's me...I think I almost died a few minutes ago...met some weird old guy too...jackass kept calling me kid and kept trying to get me to choose...damn trench coat wearing jackass...by the way Cal' Hei began. 'Y-yeah?' Callie said still uncertainly.

'You're kinda loud...even the dead can hear you when you're crying like that...' Hei thought humorously as the immense pain began to subside as all the green orbs flowed into him patching him up almost good as new. Almost as he still felt like shit but he could deal with feeling like shit as long as he wasn't in as much pain as he was before he 'died'. 'Hei...?' Callie asked 'Yeah Cal?' Hei knew what was coming but he needed something to lighten his mood after nearly dieing as he focused his eyes on the Darkside so it wouldn't catch him off guard again it was still punching the ground so not much time had passed when it felt like hours to him.

'YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN! DON'T FUCKING DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIE ON ME!' Callie roared mentally at Hei. It was amusing for Hei as he could tell she was relieved behind all that hate she was throwing at him he could feel it through their connection...which meant she could feel his amusement 'Crap...sorry Cal it's not that I find this funny...it's just I need something to lighten the mood after nearly becoming Heartless chow?' Hei said hopefully. 'Can't...be...mad...right...now...too...happy...repress...rage...for...later...use...' Callie thought in a forced manner.

Hei was counting his blessings but she was right they really didn't have time to bicker as the Darkside was getting back up. 'Hey Cal?' Hei asked curtly. 'Yes Master?' Callie replied curtly herself seemed she hadn't completely let go of her anger maybe he could help her redirect it. 'Ready for round two?' Hei asked a little smirk forming on his face as he thought of a way to get at the Darkside he hadn't used yet simply as he didn't think of it. 'Yeah...I'm ready...let's tear this thing apart one eye isn't good enough for this thing!' Callie replied angrily her anger successfully shifted for now. Hei tried to not let his relief pass to Callie 'Still pissed at you~~' she said singsong 'one can always dream' Hei thought in defeat.

**AN: I could've cut it here! XD**

**(Music Choice: Final Fantasy X Otherworld (My favorite grudge match music many a game in dissidia was decided to this between myself and a mate of mine I will refer to as J fucking Cloud and his ex to break all guards why you pawn so much Cloud why? Now I can't really complain as we were both using him it's just he was better until his ad hoc broke and we couldn't fight anymore how am i supposed to beat you now J? :'( )**

"Now where were we?" Hei said facing the now standing upright Darkside 'Time to see if this'll work or not...' Hei thought. 'If what'll work?' Callie asked somewhat curiously?'. 'Just watch.' Hei thought simply. The darkside was rearing it's left hand back as Hei began his run towards it in a punching motion but Hei kept running towards it not even phased as it began to cut through the air directly at him. 'HEI FUCKING DODGE DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH OR SOMETHING!' Callie roared at him. As the massive fist hurled towards Hei and he continued to move towards the Darkside without trying to move 'Callie I told you to just watch now shh' Hei admonished as the fist was really close now.

'HEI!' Callie roared at him in disbelief and frustration. Hei quickly smiled 'Whelp no time like the present' Hei thought as he dug deep into his being towards something he wasn't particularly friendly with but at the same time wasn't on bad terms with at the same time. It was as though he asked 'You mind?' to this thing and it replied 'Nah, go ahead I'm bored anyway just don't go too overboard...it would be a shame to break you'.

A Dark Corridor appeared before Hei as the Darksides fist occupied the space he once was. Hei then appeared on top of the fist, 'That was either the most brilliant thing I've ever seen...or the most stupid...because it's you and you're going trend however I'm leaning towards the latter of the two' Callie deadpanned 'Well if you liked that you'll absolutely love this' Hei said jamming Callies blade down into the solid yet soft flesh of the Darksides arm and ran up it's arm dragging the blade along. When he got to about the Darksides elbow he was forced to jump however as the other arm was trying to swat him off "Tch no manners...you're gonna take my 'gift' whether you like it or not" Hei said with a little mocking in his voice as he disappeared into another corridor.

and appeared upon the other arm repeating the process. When he reached the Darksides shoulder blade he had to quickly slice off a couple of reacting tendrils from the Darksides hair. 'Hei we've been through this already...attacking head on at it's face is asking for trouble...and with you out of mana...' Callie let her thoughts drift off as Hei summoned another corridor in front of him and the exit in front of the Darksides face causing the tentacles to pass through and lash out at it's own face! "Hurts doesn't it...oh i can't resist this...stop hitting yourself!" As if on cue to Hei's taunting the tendrils stopped lashing out at the Darksides face and retracted back from the corridor. This caused Hei to tilt his head in confusion 'First of all really Hei? Stop hitting yourself? I thought you were better than that...Secondly dodge or whatever you plan to do because THERE IS A MASSIVE HAND COMING UP TO GRAB YOU!' Callie started off in deadpan but ended in panic.

True enough there was a massive hand coming up to grab Hei feeling a little cheeky though Hei waited for the hand to get close. When the Darksides open right hand was a small bit away from Hei He jumped off the Darksides shoulder and slashed at the palm of it's hand diagonally causing the Darkside to retract it's hand in pain. Hei then opened a corridor to appear in front of the Darkside as he fell. Hei stepped out of his corridor and gazed upon his work.

The Darksides left eye was still a bloody mess it's arms were also in quite a state as there was large pools of the Dark blood leaking onto the sand from both arms and large jagged gashes running along them up to the elbow on the right arm and from the elbow to the shoulder on the opposite arm. It's face was also a bit of a mess as it hand many whip like marks running along it like scratches. "Not enough..." Hei muttered darkly as he gazed upon it's weakened form with an inscrutable expression on his face as the Darkside seemed to be trying to bear the pain. 'Yeah...' Callie thought in agreement.

It wouldn't be enough for either of them until it was dead. It was only fair after all in their eyes Hei had after all 'died' in the space of this battle himself. "An eye" Hei started 'For an eye' Callie finished.

Hei thrust his left arm out and summoned a Dark Corridor and dove into it. He emerged in the air directly in front of the Darksides face "Boo" Hei said in deadpan as he slammed his blade down in a double handed strike upon the Darksides face letting gravity do the rest of the work. This caused him to leave a large tear upon the Darksides face from it's right eye effectively blinding it, he then proceeded to drag the blade down along the bridge of it's nose. it's hair tentacles tried to react in a protective manner but between it's now permanent blindness and Heis rapid decent down it's face Hei was already beyond their reach as he sliced open the Darksides nose and proceeded to carve a downward path through it's mouth. Black Ink was spewing in every direction as Hei began his freefall towards the ground "Yeah...pain isn't so much fun when you're the one feeling it now is it monster..." Hei said sticking up his middle finger as he fell into a dark corridor.

Hei emerged from his corridor in front of the Darkside to the sight of it's hands reaching up to clutch it's face in agony it's body beginning to convulse in a spastic fashion. 'Let's finish it Hei...throw me at that things head.' Callie said in finality. 'What? If I did that how the hell am I supposed to get you back if I do that!?' Hei asked incredulously. 'Oh I forgot you don't know about that little piece of information...just wish for me to come back. No matter what I'll always come back. Helps if you know the direction I went off in though just makes it a little quicker.' Callie said in a lecturing manner 'Now throw me damnit!'

Hei not needing to be told a third time got the message summoned a corridor with an exit point right in front of the Darksides face. 'See you soon.' Hei then hurled Callie through the Corridor after rearing back his arm. Callie hurled through the Corridor and came out the other end to meet with the Darksides forehead passing cleanly through it, 'I told you I'd destroy you.' she thought satisfied as she passed through the opposite side of the Darksides head. Callie continued on after passing through for a while before she felt a pull that she was never happier to feel 'I won't lose you again master...this time I'm promising you Hei I'll protect you...no matter what..he would've done the same.' Callie thought fondly yet at the same time sadly Hei couldn't hear her at this distance so it didn't matter anyways but it did to her.

Hei felt the familiar weight in his outstretched han"Welcome back Cal" Hei said. 'Good to be back' Callie said satisfied. They both gazed upon the Darkside who had seemed to freeze after Callie passed through it an electric energy was condensing in the hole in it's chest cavity and seemed to be sucking the Darksides body into it. The Darksides body was folding into itself and becoming more compact until eventually it was small enough to fit in the palm of somones hand. Then the energy discharged and an explosion rocked the remnants of the island blowing back Hei's hood and causing his tattered cloak and hair to billow about in the wind. From within the explosion a single heart emerged and began to float off into the air disappearing from sight.

"That was...interesting...very different from how those small shadows die that's for sure..." Hei said as he fell backwards onto his back laughing in relief and exhaustion. His island was now drifting ever closer to the giant sphere of Darkness in the sky. 'We did it Hei!' Callie said as though jumping for joy. "Yeah Cal we did it...meh you know I'm feeling quite happy right now...impending doom aside" Hei said tiredly. 'Hey it might not be what you think is going to happen we may just end up somewhere else!' Callie said defiantly. "Oh and what makes you say that?" Hei asked in curiousity. 'Hei you're a Keyblade wielder and if choosing to come back to life even if pain and suffering was all that waited for you shows you've got one hell of a heart...somewhere else in all the worlds may take notice of that and adopt you simply because it likes you.' Callie said continuing her explanation that was interrupted by the attacking Heartless earlier.

"Heh a new world...might not be so bad...maybe...and if it is we'll get out of it somehow...partner' Hei thought as his eyes began to close. 'Yeah after what we've been through it's not gonna be easy to take us down!' Callie agreed fervently. Hei took one last look around and saw another Darkside looking a bit worse for wear being sucked towards the sphere and a red and blue wearing figure in the distance following shortly after 'We might not be alone either...' Hei thought as he closed his eyes and felt that ground beneath him fall away beneath him 'Looks like it's time...goodbye Islands...sorry I couldn't help much...' "zzzzzz" Hei fell asleep out of exhaustion as he was sucked into the sphere in the sky. 'Rest well master' Callie thought as she too felt exhaustion catch up with her. Let it be known Callie was one to enjoy a good nap from time to time.

**Meanwhile elsewhere in The Lanes Between...**

An unknown world in an unknown location sensed something as one of it's brethren was snuffed out of existence. It lamented the loss of one of it's kin and through the cracks in the now all but destroyed barrier it knew it was not alone in it's sorrow as it heard the wails of it's brothers and sisters crying out for their lost one. But at the same time it was curious it sensed two children from this world. It seemed they were Keyblade wielders also...how long had it been since this world lost it's keyblade wielder? It could not say for certain but it felt it was it's duty to claim at least one of these souls else it would simply disappear and a Keyblade wielder lost simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time felt wrong in and of itself to this world.

It seemed that this world was not alone in it's musings as while it had chosen to adopt one of the boy's another world had chosen to adopt the other child. It was thankful for this as while having a Keyblade wielder on it's surface was comforting having two could become a bit worrisome. They did tend to not get along most of the time it thought humorously. Ahh the children of the worlds loved to bicker and squabble over every little thing back in the old days and they still did...just not as loud or as destructive as they once did small comforts it supposed. But the time for reminiscence was over this world knew that it didn't have a lot of time left if it didn't do something to protect itself.

Bringing a Keyblade wielder here would hopefully allow them to seal their Keyhole and hopefully save them from the coming Heartless that tore down the barriers that stopped travel between the worlds that only Keyblade wielders could do at a time before them. Hopefully the wielder that it had adopted would be up to the challenge.

However this child seemed...different from the usual people it had adopted. They were fine with Darkness as laughable as it was they didn't seem to care if they had Darkness within them they...accepted it and moved on such a strange child and yet this world couldn't help but agree to a degree. However what really got this worlds attention was that both the Keyblade the child carried and the boy himself...they felt...familiar. Perhaps they had been to this worlds surface once before? It's not like they remembered absolutely everyone that passed through their surface and it doubted the other worlds were much different in that regard unless it was affecting them in particular. Well in any case...welcome back child who is known as Hei and Keyblade known as Calamity's Fall and The Call of Loneliness...

**Chapter End...Finally oh dear god that was long! D: But oh so satisfying to get out of the way :D **

**Authors notes:**

**DUN DUN DUN! Why oh why would I cut it there? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why does Callie have two names? There's a story to it that's all I'm gonna say and it's an interesting one to say the least ;D**

**Callie: not a word you...not a fucking word...**

**Me: for now...I'll agree (it's too soon to tell anyone yet anyways) **

**Callie: D:**

**Me: Back to talking about the chapter :3**

_******THIS COULD'VE BEEEN 3 CHAPTERS DAMNIT 3! BE THANKFUL I DIDN'T CUT IT AT EVERY CHANCE I HAD! It's taken me a while to write this really because of the damn length of it I really wanted to get Destiny Islands out of the way so instead of cutting it at every chance I had I kept going. That and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to I was on a roll of thoughts every time I sat down to write this XD**_

_******This is the longest chapter of the entire fic so far! I know where I'm sending Hei next. :D Am i going to tell you nope. :3 Some parts of this chapter I wasn't happy with and had to go over a couple times(here's looking at you dive to the heart part!) so many things I wanted to get through on this chapter and I wanted to get the Keyblade masters ace in the hole trick out of the way too seriously summoning your Key when your enemy thinks you've been disarmed is badass! I am going to use that in one of these fight scenes in the future count on it!**_

_******Oh and guess what I decided on a pairing for Hei MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! It's not Callie she's like a sister/mother/friend figure for Hei secondly how the hell would that even work! -_-**_

_******You wanna know the best part not gonna tell you who it is til it happens so you're just gonna be reading along all unawares like when B********AM! Theres your relationship! (Also for those of you who don't know what it is Tower of God is an epic web comic read it! I havn't in a while so theres bound to be more chapters the guy updates it weekly even if little happens theres always a reason for stuff in it! Oh and Noblesse read that too it's reeeeaaalllyyy long 312 chapters to be precise starts off slow but gets really interesting and funny and serious and a whole load of other stuff as it goes along it's about vampires that aren't vampires and experiments that are like vampires confused you should be XD) Sorry the fan in me got a little crazy just now don't worry though he's back in his cage...guarded by my fun and crazy side...what have I done! :O**_

_******Hei: ...I worry about you sometimes...but then I stop caring after I remember what you put me through -_-**_

_******Callie: I just don't care :)**_

_******Me: First thing you say to me in a couple of chapters and it's an insult...I'm so loved T~T**_

_******Anyways review complain about the length of the chapter...the imposibility that you like the length of the chapter or if you just feel like it I'm outta here I'm meant to be working righ**__******t now!(by this i mean I posted and wrote most of this at work...slow work days are a killer peeps and you gotta do something or you'll go mad MAD I TELLS YA!**_******XD)**

******Until the next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Never forget, never forgive

**Keyblade Master of the Dark Realm: Chapter 7, Among the stars**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. Weeelll almost nothing I got my OC's Hei and Callie and The enigmatic man but just in case I will also say I do not own Tsukihime, Kara No Kyokai and Fate/Stay Night as the man is based off of a charecter(s) from that universe. Hey I said I wouldn't write a fic in the nasuverse I didn't say I wouldn't take inspiration from it ;P

**Synopsis:**  
**_Born and left in the dark realm at a young age he never knew his parents, he knew nothing, all he knew was the sound of the waves on that dark desolate beach...and then he came taught him of other worlds and showed him the light._**

**Authors** **Notes:**

**First of all shoutout to Hollowreaper45 the newest person to actually like my story enough to favourite it :)**

_**I AM ALIVE! Well it has been too long since I wrote my last overtly long chapter for that I am sorry but I kept getting updates from my fav's and I went on a reading frenzy why are their stories so enticing you ask? Go through my favourite authors and stories and you'll understand they are long and very rarely boring(never boring for me actually XD). **_

_**I had about a thousand words wrote for this originally Why am I posting this only now well real life also got in the way so my semi-weekly basis of uploading was messed up with why was my upload speed semi-weekly you may ask? Simple. I get bored reading and writing helps alleviate that boredom. I've got so much going on in my head at any given moment that it's nice to simply give life to some of them from time to time. :)**_

_**I'm not particularly talking about the chapter in this authors note just stuff in general really(seriously you don't have to read these I just write them to give voice to some of my more random thoughts most of the time BP )**_

_**So without further ado I'll begin the chapter because I havn't wrote it yet (I write an opening for when I'm begining a chapter and what thoughts I have on possibilities for a chapter then write the closing AN at the end talking about them sometimes I go back and add to the opening authors notes regarding something after I've wrote the chapter XD)**_

_**Certain fans of a certain Visual Novel will know who I've fashioned a certain character after both in this chapter and the last. You want to know why? In worlds such as these hero's exist and there is always someone and something to fight so i just took him and tried to see what I could do with him if he was in a universe more acomodating to his dream I combined two people from that universes personalities together I said I wouldn't write a fic in that universe though I never said I wouldn't take someone from it ;)(may have changed hair colour can't remember been a while was his hair brown or black *sigh*). Let's just get this over with!**_

_**Not sure if I'm gonna write it all straight away or right the introduction to the chapter post it so you don't think I'm dead then continue to write it while you all read it then re up it when I'm finished it, have a small chapter with just this bit or just write the entire thing and then post it. Either way I think I'll go with a short chapter for once never wrote one really bar awakening part 1 which I was not satisfied with by the way I'll probably rewrite and upload it anew wasn't satisfied with 'Ansem' and Hei's confrontation and the growth spurt/relearning to walk bit. Anyways I'll start on that later after I finish this chapter and maybe the next one.**_

**Chapter Start(Anybody else notice I change the way I write the begining from time to time font wise** :P)

Callie's mindscape

Callie was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming as it always happened when she slept. She knew she was dreaming because this dream would continue to occur. But because of this she also knew she couldn't stop this dream...because it wasn't a dream. No. It was a memory. A memory she would rather forget but knew she couldn't. No. She would not forget she would not forget because it was a reminder.

She The Call of Loneliness. No. That name came after. No Calamity's Fall would not allow herself to forget. She would not forget the two things that both made her anew...and broke her. How long had it been since that inescapable moment all those years ago? How long had it been since she lost her Master?

The memory was playing now at the part that stuck out for her the most. Her Master was rushing through a forested woodland. Trying to lose his pursuers, he knew however that wasn't possible and Callie knew it too but they never said it. They didn't need to say it. He was looking rather ragged and Callie voiced her worry but he just brushed it off nonchalantly. She hated that about him it was always everyone else that mattered to him.

He just didn't care. It didn't matter to him that he was in immense pain. It didn't matter to him that he was running for his life. No. He simply didn't care about himself anymore, maybe he never did maybe he was always lacking that part. As long as he could save one more person...it didn't matter him and his stupid hero complex! That man would rip himself apart if it was to save someone else and he'd die smiling. Idiot. It felt wrong to her. The thing that scared her the most was that people just accepted it as the norm because he was a keyblade master and was meant to be their 'savior' from everything, and if it so happened something went wrong and he wasn't in time they just blamed him! What was worse was he never asked for or wanted anything from the people he managed to save. He would always just smile that infuriating smile say that they were welcome and walk away to the next conflict torn world.

This tore Callie apart inside she couldn't understand what was going through her Masters head. He was hiding his thoughts from her...he wouldn't let her in. He seemed to always do this. Granted she wasn't exactly open with him when he first became her Master. Eventually she did open her mind to him but he didn't do the same for her he'd listen to her and speak back to her but anything beyond that was off limits...There were rare times when she would get glimpses into his inner workings but they were always short lived and more confusing than anything else. It frustrated her to no end!

How funny...before she barely gave a damn about this man and yet...he had grown on her. She respected him granted she would never say it to him directly. He probably wouldn't understand properly anyway the man could be a bit dense at times and you had to explain the meaning behind things and he would eventually understand but...it would seem like he interpreted it in a different way. As though if it didn't conform to his views he would change it to suit them or reject it completely.

Her Master continued to run through the woodland like a man possessed. He wouldn't stop. He would never stop, even as he left a trail of blood behind him as he ran. Callie could see that much. Her Master had to protect him...he was all he had left. Everything else had been lost taken from him. Callie thought that the loss would destroy him...it didn't it just pushed him forward with even more determination. Her Master seemed to have a resolve like steel unwavering even in the face of certain defeat.

He stopped for a short bit to catch his breath by leaning against a tree. Every time he did this he would gaze down lovingly and with a small hint of sadness at the small bundle he was cradling in his arms. Within the confines of the small bundle of blankets was a small baby boy. Callie knew that no matter what happened, her Master would protect this child...no matter what. He would never let anyone harm this child so long as he could help it.

It was one of the only things that made sense to her about her Master as it was something normal. Love complete and utter love for the child he was cradling like a lifeline. As though if anything were to happen to this child he would feel like he had failed...maybe even if he succeeded and protected him he might still feel like he had failed. Her Master tended to carry the weight of the worlds on his shoulders from the unavoidable deaths of the innocents to even those who deserved it and he slew himself. He always took the loss of life hard.

However when he was fighting it wasn't there it was as though he'd cast away his emotions. His eyes would hold no mercy towards his foes and his face would become a blank slate. he'd become a cold cruel calculating bastard to stop any threat to a worlds peace. But when all was said and done he'd always have that look on his face. What was it pity? regret? Callie could never tell herself and he never told her himself. He'd just stare for a bit and then they'd leave simple as that.

He was the most emphatic man she'd ever met and at the same time the most heartless as he switched from this 'Battle persona' to his 'Everyday persona' and vice versa he was a very hard person to judge. But in times like this. In times when you could see the joy in his eyes when he was protecting people. That was when you saw who he was, what he was. He was as much a blade as Callie was, just waiting to be drawn upon his next obstacle to his dream...peace and the unity of all the worlds once again. He only talked about his ideal and dreams to Callie once and after she laughed at his childish dream all he said was "Yeah...it is childish huh? But childish dreams are the most honest ones after all..." then he said he was just kidding gave a self-depreciating laugh and they kept going.

Callie knew he wasn't joking though the look he gave the tone of his voice the way his heart was practically skipping a beat as he spoke. You couldn't fake that emotion, that dedication. He truly believed and wished for this...if only her Masters dream didn't bring them into contact with 'Him'. Everything...everything was 'His' fault.

"Kid don't cry it's not that bad of a wound come on. You know your old man's tougher than that!" He said to the baby in his arms as he pushed off the tree and began running again forcing magic into his body to keep himself moving. Callie knew he would do anything for his child he wouldn't let 'Him' have him no matter what.

Finally her master came to a stop and let out a humourless laugh in front of the wall blocking his exit from the forest, "End of the line huh? Looks like when it truly matters I always fail...my dreams...my friends...my master..." He stopped and looked down sadly at the bundle in his arms "My family...sorry kid looks like I'm at the end of my rope here". 'Master? what are you talking about. You've survived worse than this! You sound like you're fucking giving up!' Dream Callie berated him. Callie knew he was at the end of his rope too she just didn't want to admit it.

"...Callie...I'm sorry" He dipped forward dropped to his knees and coughed up blood on the ground. 'MASTER! Use a fucking healing spell or a potion...or...something damnit!' Dream Callie pleaded. "Sorry Cal...I'm out of mana...and I left my recovery items in the mansion looks like this might be it...there's one more thing I can do though" Her master said turning towards his son. 'Master?' Callie asked warily not sure she liked where this was going.

He picked up the bundle and brought it up to his face. The child within reacted favourably and giggled while reaching out with it's small hands to brush his stubbly face with the amusement only a child could get from such a thing. This made her Master smile a truly caring smile "So you think I should get a shave too heh heh *Cough cough* Hey kid...sorry I'm not gonna make it to your birthday this year." Her master said in a comically sad way he truly was good with children...he always knew just the right way to speak to them and the perfect way to get them to smile.

'Master come on...don't say that...you make it sound like you're dying' Dream Callie said in a tone that mirrored her masters but her's was more strained. Her master simply laughed "Do I? I hadn't noticed sorry about that." he said in an off handed manner. "Stop apologizing for every little thing idiot!" Dream Callie berated him once more sadly. "Heh I suppose you're right Cal...anyway's as I was saying" He continued facing his son once more.

He put his hand out to the side and in between his fingers quickly formed Calamity's Fall appearing in a bright flash of white light. It's blade a pristine straight edged white blade, it's tip in a skeleton key shape with a silver handle and winged cross guard and finally a keychain with a single white feather attached. The tip of the blade was facing towards the small bundle, 'Master...don't!' but her concern was unnecessary as he quickly changed his grip on the blade and now the handle was facing towards the small child before him.

"Like I was saying" *Cough, cough, cough* a small bit of blood flew onto the blade '...master...don't push yourself' Dream Callie said in a worried tone. He only smiled at Callies worry and continued on "Well I won't be around for your birthday kid but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give you a present...something to remember me by...my living legacy." It finally dawned on Callie what her master was about to do 'MASTER DON'T YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S CAPABLE HE'S ONLY A BABY YOU'RE DAMNING HIM TO A LIFE OF CONFLICT!' Dream Callie begged him.

He ignored her protests however and pressed the handle of the blade to the small baby's hand and spoke the ancient rite "_In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love._" Her master finished and what was worse was that when she touched the child...he had the potential and had to admit he was worthy of wielding a keyblade. 'I'm sorry she said to the child' knowing she had marked him for life simply by touching him with her handle.

'...master...why?' Dream Callie asked all but pleadingly as they heard their pursuers not too far away. "Because...I know I'm finished Cal...because I failed him...his sister is...gone...I couldn't even protect his mother...at least with this...maybe...*cough, cough, cough*...I can leave him with someone in his life. Callie?...could you promise me something?" Her Master spoke in a sad tone but there was still some fire left smouldering there that had yet to be extinguished. Yes this was her master even when everything was lost he still had something he could do...he had someone to protect and that was all he needed. 'What is it Master?' she asked knowing this was his final request she wouldn't refuse it.

"Promise me...*Cough, cough*..promise me you'll protect my son...promise me you'll protect Hei when I can't!" He practically begged her how could she refuse even knowing the chances of her becoming his sons keyblade were astronomically low she still agreed 'I...I promise you...Master...I promise I'll look after Hei when you're...de-...no longer able to." She mentally swallowed she just couldn't refuse him she couldn't say no to his final request.

"Thank you" He said completely heartfelt setting his son down over by the wall his pursuers were now a couple feet away from him. This was the moment...it was almost time she wished she could do something stop what was about to happen after this but all she could do was watch. Then 'he' stepped forwards from the group of monsters he commanded the old bastard then spoke "You've given me quite the chase young man but it appears you have reached the end of the line. Was it worth it? Was it worth betraying me Kiritsugu to save those pitiful people?" The old man spoke in that fake heartfelt way that he loved doing to trick people and make them feel sorry for him but the undertones were there plain as day.

"We *Cough, cough* were never working together at most we had the same goal...but in the begining...but you changed somewhere along the way...your way of doing it...it's not worth it if there's that many dead in the end to achieve it XEHANORT!" Her master roared at the man who took everything from him. Xehanort simply looked at him in disappointment, true disappointment. Perhaps it was because they had the same dream but they disagreed on the execution of the dream. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to see the truth." Xehanort shook his head in an almost sad way then continued "You're too soft and absorbed in the pre-conceived notion of us Keyblade wielders simply being keepers of the peace like that fool Eraqus and Yen Sid!"

"They. Are. Not. Fools! And it was my choice to follow their ideal yours is just too twisted how could you knowingly do that to someone just to forge the X-blade you'll never suceed though! Who would ever choose you to be their master!" Kiritsugu ground out in anger it seemed he was unable to slip into his uncaring demeaner for this between the losses he'd incurred and the blood loss.

But Callie could feel something stirring in him something Dark it was her masters darkness. "Now it has been fun but I have places to be and I think I'll be taking your son...just to help further my plans in reforging the X-Blade once more...a final gift from the deadman before me fitting that the one who got in my way time and time again would be the one who helped me the most in the end thank you for providing me with the perfect specimen to reforge the X-blade. I'm afraid your child probably won't survive the process but at least it'll be the start to the new Keyblade War where once more Kingdom Hearts will be fought over" Xehanort smugly stated in a grand manner.

Kiritsugu realead back his right hand with Callie in his left "...you've taken my daughter from me...you've taken my wife from me...BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SON YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HIM!" Kiritsugu bellowed and thrust out his arm as if on instinct a dark bolt of lightning flew from his palm at Xehanorts figure. Xehanort however deceptively for his age seemed to disappear in a burst of speed and appear behind him "Such potential for Darkness *sigh* if only you had followed me when I gave you the option perhaps this could have been avoided. I suppose I will have to settle for your son hopefully he has the same aptitude as yourself who knows maybe he'll even become my new vessel if I find another person to forge the X-blade from." Xehanort spoke from beside Kiritsugu. Before he could even react he felt a sharp searing pain through his abdomen looking down he saw Xehanorts keyblade buried into his stomach. 'MASTER!' Dream Callie Cried out in horror as Kiritsugu coughed up even more blood as the blade was quickly removed from him spraying blood along the grass below.

Kiritsugu was fading fast and Callie was trying to think of a way to save him 'KIRITSUGU PLEASE DON'T DIE!' but of course she was clutching at straws and blood was steadily staining the grass from the gaping wound in Kiritsugu's stomach. 'Be...a...good...girl...Callie...I'm not...gonna...let him have...Hei...' Kiritsugu struggled to think as he lifted himself up and stretched his hand out towards his son at the wall 'Please...work...just...take him...somewhere...safe...please...' He thought as he willed the Darkness to take his son however nothing happened. He asked again and still nothing. He knew he was almost out of time so he poured all his anger and frustration into one last try and demanded mentally for his Darkness to 'TAKE HIM!'.

Xehanort was slowly walking towards Hei with his back to Kiritsugu so he couldn't see what he was planning. However he seemed to sense the Darkness in him and turned towards Kiritsugu "What are you doing there's nothing you can do now to stop this so just lay there, let me take your son and die you feckless bastard!" Xehanort said dismissively just as a corridor of Darkness appeared around Hei and disappeared as quickly as it was formed taking Hei with it. Kiritsugu just smiled up at the man who hadn't noticed yet what had happened and forced the words to come out of sheer spite "Your..*cough*...request...has...been...denied" then he let out a shaky final breath and was still with that serene smile still firmly planted on his face.

Dream Callie was in shock she didn't even notice when Xehanort turned around and destroyed the wall Hei was placed against out of rage. She didn't notice when she disappeared from Kiritsugu's grip or when she disappeared from that world altogether. She didn't notice when she appeared in a world surrounded on all sides by Keyblades spanning in every direction some broken, some covered in the dust that seemed to fill this worlds landscape and others just lying flat on the ground rather than stabbed into the ground. All dream Callie did when she finally came back to herself was cry out her fallen masters name over and over again there in that Keyblade Graveyard as though trying to make up for never saying it to him until he was dying.

So absorbed in mourning the loss of her Master she was that she didn't notice or she refused to notice she wasn't alone in her grieving. Callie however watching the dream unfold could hear them all and could see it all unfold. Hundred's no thousands of Keyblades mourning the loss of their own masters. She found small comfort in her Master fucking over that bastard Xehanort in his final moments. But she also had to watch her own transformation due to her loss into the Black Flamberge she was now how her pristine white steel twisted into the obsidian black how her feathered guard warped into the black flames, and how the white feather Keychain morphed into a blackened moon.

When she finally came out of her mourning she swore to herself two things the first was that she would protect Kiritsugu's son no matter what, she would become his Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts help the one who tried to get in her way. The second was that she would kill Xehanort and avenge her fallen master,his wife and his daughter.

She tried to turn back to her old appearance but attempts to do so actually hurt and made her feel like she was splitting herself in two. So instead she took on a new name to suit her new appearance she debated so many different names but eventually she settled on the one that said how she felt on this barren wasteland with only the grieving Keyblades to mark their masters passing so she became The Call of Loneliness.

It was at this point in the dream that Callie began to feel the familiar tug of waking up to which she was thankful for 'I wonder where we are now?' she thought yes...we because she wasn't alone anymore she had a master and come hell or high water she was not losing this one!

**Chapter End**

**Authors Notes**

**Hello everyone I am still writing and haven't given up on this story as I said at the top I just got side tracked and decided to come back to it because it had been bugging me seriously it was as though the story knew and was telling me to get my ass back on it O_o'**

**Whelp anywho This is just a transition chapter really next chapter the world will be unveiled I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess what world Kiritsugu is from in this yep I used Kiritsugu from Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night but decided I wouldn't make him a total badass all the time think of him as more kind most of the time except to his enemies then just kick in to Heartless bastard mode. That is what the prequel will be about if I ever get the time to write it by the way Kiritsugu's journey and the events leading up to that moment. If you are wondering why he's still 'Alive' in Hei's heart the answer is this he's a lingering sentiment or a ghost if you prefer his will to save his son carried over after death and found it's resting place in Hei's heart. Don't say it's not possible because there is a lot of stuff that you think is impossible in this game series and then it completely blows those notions out of the water :D**

**Anyways he'll only be in this story for about a couple chapters really including this one and the last one I'd say about four chapters will have him in it so I'm not even gonna put this down as a cross/over as he doesn't have as much of a bearing on this story the prequel yes this one minor charecter with a major influence in the driving of certain charecters. I also tried to give Kiritsugu a death that I figured was more fitting for one such as him rather than a peaceful death I sent him out of the world fighting and even in death the magus killer still screws over his enemies ;)**

**Timeline wise this is maybe about three and a half years before the events of Birth By Sleep(and by that I mean the opening where it shows ventus on destiny islands being healed by Sora who hadn't even been born yet weird I know but Birth by sleep the actual journey part takes place four years after that which really begs the question how old is ventus? My guess about 15-16 during BBS and I'd say Terra and Aqua are about 18-20 hell I don't even know this is all guesswork gahhh I need tea X( )**

**Anywho review if you wish what'd you like dislike whatever let me know seriously let me know I get no reviews so how am I supposed to know if I'm doing this right? (Cept VenJess thanks for the reviews :D)**

**Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to either watch a show read a book or play uncharted 3 online/or the last of us such a sad story but such good gameplay :')**

**Until the next time people :D**


End file.
